The Life of a Konuichi
by caca00
Summary: This is a one-shot turned story for a friend. I do not own any of the Naruto Characters or Haru, but Phoenix and Ryu are mine. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A/N This Was written for Haru Hope you enjoy! I do not own any of the Naruto gang or Haru's character. Phoenix is my OC. Rate and message thanx!!

Chapter 1

Friendly Games

"Haru?!" what the hell is she doing "Haru, come on were going to be late!" The eighteen year old tapped her foot on the floor, impatiently. "I'm coming, damn Nixey can't wait five minutes can you?" "More like twenty-five." "Ok sorry, let's just get going." The sixteen year old pouted. The two teens quickly made their way out the door and down the path to the training grounds. Both girls had tanned skin and built bodies, not too much that it was unattractive. One with fiery red hair and red eyes that glowed like hot coals, not to mention she had an attitude to match. The older shinobi was a blonde with deep blue-green eyes. She was about a foot and a half taller than her younger comrade. She didn't look it but her attitude was not one to be messed with. And they were best friends.

"Bout time you two showed up, I was ready to take a nap." "You would have taken a nap regardless." Phoenix mouthed off to her 'squad leader' Shikamaru. Haru however stayed silent with a very content smile on her face. he is so cute, God why don't I have the courage to tell him how I feel. "Hey, Haru? You ok you dazed there for a second." "Oh, yeah I'm sorry Shika." She's so different and cute. Shikamaru thought. Phoenix broke both of their mental thoughts by bumping Shikamaru into Haru, which then he fell on top of her, both nose to nose. Phoenix smirked a smirk that could match that of Knakuro, "oh man I'm so sorry about that." Tehe their so cute, just a little closer and they would have kissed, damn! "PHOENIX!!" both the red-faced teens yelled back to the smiling blonde. Shikamaru helping Haru up to her feet, "you ok?" he asked looking her over "Yeah, Shika I'm fine, thanks." Haru blushed a little at the close contact, but her blush quickly turned into anger and embarrassment. "What the hell was that, Phoenix!?" Haru yelled at her 'best' friend. Bitch she did that on purpose, just look at that smirk "I said I was sorry, let's get this day over with I have stuff to do later." Phoenix said while stretching. "Hey guys did we miss anything?" Three teens turned around to meet the new voice, "Hey Kiba!"

"Alright everyone's here now so let's get started." Shikamaru began to glace at the other five teens in front of him. Alright who to pair with who. Me, Haru and Phoenix, no I can't have both girls. Um Phoenix, Kiba and…" His thoughts were interrupted yet again by the blonde shinobi. "Ok, I'll make it easy on you Shika. Me, Kankuro and Kiba versus you, Haru and Naruto." "I like those odds." Kiba smirked. "Fine we'll do it your way, Nixey." The shadow user smirked. "Did you bring the scroll?" Kankuro asked Naruto. "Believe it, here it is." "Alright who's it?" Haru asked. "We'll be it." Phoenix volunteered, "I like being bad." She smirked at her friend, who in turned smirked back. The girls then started to laugh at an inside joke that would take entirely to long to explain to the puzzled looking guys in front of them, which in turn made them laugh harder. "Ok you two let's get ready." Shikamaru grabbed Haru by the arm and began pulling her over towards Naruto. "Ok get ready GO!" and with that Phoenix, Kiba and Kankuro disappeared into the woods with the 'stolen' scroll. "Hey Shika?" Haru asked the taller teen. "Yeah?" "So what's the plan?" Shikamaru turned towards the red head a smirk plastered on his face, "we get back at Nixey." Haru began to smirk herself knowing she will be able to get back at her friend. Of all the times they spar or train this way she has yet been able to beat Phoenix. Haru is fast and strong and a very powerful shinobi, especially for her age, but she has yet to catch up to Phoenix. I have to get her this time, I have to.

"I can't believe it!" Phoenix whispered to her team mates, "how did they find us so fast." "Hey dog-boy have you bathed lately?" the twenty year old Jonin asked the eighteen year old chunnin. "Fuck off doll-boy, I bathe everyday." "You two stop! We don't have time this, focus!" both boys growled at each other one last time. God what was I thinking putting these two together. "Shit!" Phoenix spat out. "What, what is it?" Kiba asked. "They found us and Shika got me." Phoenix tried to move but was unable to due to the fact that Shikamaru had her in his shadow possession jutsu. "Take the scroll, and get to the safe spot." "We aren't leaving you behind, babe." Kankuro said while pulling out his scroll that contained Crow. "Look the mission always comes first, besides I can handle pineapple head." "I heard that!" "We're not leaving you and that's that." Kankuro said and this time released crow from the scroll. "Fine, Haru is mine." Phoenix said as she glanced down at her friend. Shikamaru looked over to Haru and shook his head releasing Phoenix from his hold. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled and the fight began. As fast as it started it was over.

"I can't believe I lost to her again!" Haru said rubbing her side. "Don't be so hard on your self Haru, you gave her a good beating as well, you were great." Shikamaru said as he placed an arm around Haru's shoulders pulling her in close to his body, "and besides Phoenix and Kankuro are jonin, they have more experience with higher ranked missions then we do." "Yeah I know." Haru said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Hey Haru you want to go watch clouds with me?" "I'd love to, Shika." The two walked towards the meadow on the other side of the training ground. When they reached the meadow Shikamaru pulled Haru down next to him laying her head on his chest. "Um Shika, what are you doing?" "I want you close to me Haru, I've realized that I want, no need you beside me, I guess what I'm saying is I love you." Haru stared at Shikamaru. Once his words kicked in she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, "oh Shika I love you too, I love you so much." Shikamaru grinned into the kiss and pulled Haru on top of him, "good, cause I don't know what I would have done if you said differently." "Bout time you two."

"Phoenix." Haru said jumping off Shikamaru. "Please don't stop cause of me, I was just coming to say goodbye." "You headed back to Suna?" Haru asked now standing in front of the jonin. "Yeah, Kankuro's getting impatient." "Whatever, you know how Gaara is." Phoenix turned and smiled at the pouting jonin. "Well it's been fun, Nixey when you coming back?" "About a month I guess, but you two stay out of trouble and Haru?" "Yeah?" "Next time i'll try harder to keep you on your toes. You almost had me. I love you and stay safe, k?" "I will Nixey, I love you too. Safe journey home." With that the two sand shinobi left in a puff of smoke. "Hey Haru you hungry?" "Yes Shika I am." The two smiled holding hands back to town. "I love you." "I love you too pineapple head." "Troublesome women." "and you wouldn't have it any other way." "Damn straight."

A/N hope you liked, im not good at writing I can think this stuff but when it comes to writing it OO!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hold On

Meanwhile on the path back to Suna

"Hey Babe?" "Yeah?" "You look a little down, whats up?" Kankuro asked, softly grabbing hold of Phoenix's elbow. Turning towards her companion Phoenix sighed, "I don't know I guess I just wasn't ready to leave yet." "We'll be back and you know Temari is probably pulling her hair out waiting on you to get back." Phoenix smirked knowing full well what her other 'sister' was most likely doing back at home. "Hn, yeah she wasn't to happy when she learned you were going in her place."

Flashback

"WHAT? Gaara you can't send Kankuro. Me and Phoenix always go to Kohana together as ambassadors for Suna. You need him here!" The blonde jonin argued with her brother. "Temari, I need you here this time, Kankuro can go with Phoenix this time." "Why?! What is so important that you need me here?" Gaara sighed while rubbing his temples, "Please sister, he needs to be more involved with our allies like you and Phoenix. Kankuro has been here with me this entire time, he needs….a break." Temari sighed and crossed her arms, "ok Gaara."

end flashback

Kankuro smirked while rubbing the back of his head, "yeah well I owe Gaara big for this." Phoenix stopped dead in her tracks and spun on her heels to face the puppet master. "What do you mean you 'owe' Gaara fo this, what did you do?" Phoenix's blue-green eyes squinted as she stared up at the taller jonin. "Well…. I…. um…." "KANKURO!! Stop stalling!" Kankuro began waving his hands in front of him "ok, ok look I asked Gaara to let me go with you, because I wanted to spend more time with you ok." "You..What!?" Phoenix's face began to heat up at Kankuro's confession. Kankuro smirked seeing the reaction her got out of the woman he admired and for some time now wanted to be with. "Phoenix I…." But the puppet master was interrupted by an explosion to his left. "Wh-what the fuck was that?" he stammered grabbing hold of Phoenix and sheltering her from the blast. The smoke started to clear and the two sand shinobi were able to see that they were highly outnumbered. "Shit." He whispered to the girl he held in his arms. "Kankuro…"

Back at Kohana

"Hey Haru, Shikamaru what are you two doing?" "Going to get something to eat, care to join us Choji?" Haru asked the not so little Choji. Choji grinned and of course "heck yeah I'd love to." Haru laughed at Choji's obvious choice. he has gotten so much bigger, and it's not all fat but muscle and his strength has improved as well The three chunnin made their way to the ramen shop up the street. "So, Haru what did you want to do later?" Shikamaru asked the girl that hung to his arm. "Um…I don't know I haven't thought of any thing." "Well we could…." Shikamaru was interrupted by Asuma-sensai. "Shikamaru, your needed at the Hokage's office, come on let's go." Shikamaru looked down at Haru, "sorry, what a drag, we'll finish the later eh?" "Sure Shika." Haru reached up and kissed Shikamaru good-bye. With a smirk from both teacher and student they were both gone in a puff of smoke. "I wonder what that's about?" Choji asked. "I don't know hopefully nothing bad, come on let's go eat I'm starved." "You said it." Choji held out his arm for Haru to take. Smiling she gladly accepted and they two started again towards the ramen bar.

"What!" Shikamaru shouted. "Calm down, Shikamaru. We don't know the full extent of the attack just that they have been. You are to assemble a team and head out A.S.A.P." Lady Tsunade told the young chunnin. "Neji will accompany you with a second team. Get them to Suna safely." "Right!" Shikamaru and Neji both responded. Shikamaru looked to Neji "let's go the first people we see, ok?" "Yes." With that the jonin and chunnin were gone. Neji had become jonin and even though he had been on a number of missions his leader skills were still second best to that of Shikamaru, so that is why he is second in command.

"KANKURO!!" Phoenix shouted as she watched her friend fall to the ground. She nearly avoided a blow to the head in the midst. Cutting the mist ninja down with a swipe of her scythe she tried making her way over to Kankuro, but was thrown back due to a blast of wind sent at her from her right. "Aaahhh" she yelled as she slammed into a nearby tree. "PHOENIX!! Damn it." Kankuro grunted as he attempted to get up, but failed. "Aahh fuck I think it's broke." Kankuro said as he glanced down at his ankle, which was swelling by the second. "Well, well you two put up a decent fight. I heard that the sand shinobi were defiant when it came to dying." "Fuck you!" Kankuro spat at the mist ninja, who's hair was spiked black with red highlights. His eyes held that predatory gleam to them like that of a wild beast about to kill it's prey. "haha still mouthing off while you are down, how noble. Too bad the bitch over there is down I wouldn't mind wrestling with her." The ninja's laughter was cut short due to the kunai lodged in his side." "Aaaahhh!" he screamed as he fell back and held his side. "Call her that again and see if I don't cut out your tongue." Kankuro spat at the fallen ninja. bastard , Phoenix I hope your ok, I'm coming for you. Before Kankuro could react he was stabbed in the shoulder and thrown into a nearby tree. Upon impact the tree broke in two. The last thing Kankuro saw was someone or something picking up Phoenix by the throat. "Let her go…" was all they heard before he blacked out.

A/N Well i don't know kinda playing it by ear let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Forever

"Over there!" Neji exclaimed "there's about ten and a hand full of bodies on the ground, Kankuro is down over to the east, and that big one in the center has Phoenix." "Ok, we don't have time for strategizing. Kiba you and Akamaru get their attention. Naruto, back him up with your shadow clones. Neji, Haru you and Sakura get to Kankuro. Lee you and Choji come with me we'll flank from the west. Ready, let's go." "Alright Akamaru, beast mimickry." "Shadow clone jutsu!" "Fang over Fang!" The mist ninja didn't know how to react, "what the hell is going on." "Watch out they have reinforcements." Naruto began to yell at the big guy holding Phoenix, "Hey asshole put her down, now!" "You want her, come and take her from me." "Aaarrgghh! Bastard I'll kill you!"

"Kankuro?" Haru asked her friend leaning over him to inspect his face. Kankuro was bleeding from a cut to his forehead his shinobi hood was laying off to the side his face paint was missing in some spots and smeared in others. His shoulder had a deep gash in it due to the kunai still lodged in it and massive cuts along his arms and legs. "He never even had a chance to pull crow from the scroll." Haru said looking at the discarded scroll still sealed and then to Sakura. Sakura shook her head and went to work on his ankle, which indeed was broken. "Phheeonixx" he mumbled. "Kankuro, can you hear me, it's Haru. Answer me, please." "He passed out again." Sakura commented. "His ankle is done, I'll start on his shoulder next." "God, they took a beating. How many do you think there were?" Haru asked looking up at Neji, who had his Byuakugan working. "From the looks of things about fifty." "What?! No way. Uh Gaara should be told." Haru said looking back down at Kankuro. "We have already sent a messenger it should be arriving soon." Gaara is not going to be happy about this Neji sighed.

"Aaahhh!" "Naruto!! Damn what the hell is this guy?" Kiba asked no one in particular. Both teens are now breathing heavily. "Where the hell is bushy-brow and the others, we could use their help." Naruto asked. "I don't know, but let's give this guy hell." "Believe it!" The two smirked and headed off once more.

Back at Suna

"Lord Kazekage!" Baki grunted as he entered Gaara's office. "What is it Baki?" Temari asked looking up from a paper she was reading. "Kankuro and Phoenix have been attacked on the road back home they are about a half a day away. Leaf shinobi have gone to their aid." "WHAT?!" Temari yelled jumping up from her seat. Gaara's face shown of two emotions one was fear. Fear for his brother and 'sister' and two anger. they are dead "Do we know who the attackers are?" Gaara asked his old sensai. "No." Gaara sighed and took off his cloak, "Temari let's go." "But Lord Kazekage, let someone else go." Gaara turned to Baki "No, I will go whoever did this, will die. Baki you look after things until we return have everything ready." Bowing down Baki said that he understood without having to say a word. Gaara grabbed his gourd and Temari grabbed her fan and they were gone in a puff of smoke.

Back to the battle

"Oh look she's awake." "What? Uhhh what the hell."Phoenix groggily opened her eyes to see she was being held by a very ugly, very big mist ninja. "Put me down, bastard!" "Now, now cutie, I don't want to have to break your neck like I did your friend over there." Phoenix's eyes widen and she stopped her struggling, "what did you say? KANKURO!!" Phoenix began to kick and punch the mist nin, but he only squeezed harder. "Aaaahhh." She managed to choke out. "Phoenix, stop struggling. Kankuro will be fine just focus." Phoenix managed to turn her head to the familiar voice, "Kiba Naruto." "Let her go!" The man smirked and leaned closer to Phoenix's face and licked her cheek. "She tastes as good as she smells, can you smell her dog-boy? Can you cmell her….fear." Kiba began to growl, along with Akamaru barring his fangs. "Haha growl at me I'll show you….what the I can't move!"

"Shadow Possesion jutsu complete." Shikamaru smirked, "now…" Phoenix was let down gently into Kiba's waiting arms. Naruto right next to him, "Phoenix are you ok?" The blonde shinobi asked. "I'm fine. Thank you Naruto, Kiba. Where's Kankuro?" "He's over there with Sakura and Haru." Kiba said placing Phoenix on her feet. When the jonin had her balance he let go of her waist. "Now le'ts finish this bastard!" Kiba growled. "Yes, let's finish this!" Lee yelled standing next to him. "Believe it!" Naruto smiled. "Ready…NOW!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Kankuro! Oh, God." Phoenix stood above her teammate, hand over her mouth at the amount of blood pooled at the young mans body. "I'm so sorry." She said as she fell to her knees and clung to his shirt, tears threatening to spill over her lids. "Phoenix, he'll be fine. Let Sakura look at you your bleeding." Haru said as she worriedly looked at her sister. "Phoenix, please.." "NO! just keep working on him, please." Haru looked at her friend with tears in her eyes, "Phoenix, your hurt let us fix you too." The younger shinobi said while placing a hand on her friends shoulder. "Haru, Kankuro is more important right now, my chakra is gone so I can't help to heal him, just save him." Phoenix said the last part almost too low for Haru to hear. "Babe, I'll be fine." The girls gasped as they turned their heads to see Kankuro trying to sit up. "Lay still you'll open your wounds, baka." Phoenix said while gently placing her hands on his chest to push him back down." "Haru, Sakura were needed on the battle field, let's go." Neji said as he stood to walk to the edge of the woods. "But, what about them." Haru said as she stood up. "They will be fine our job is to get them safely back to Suna and we can't do that with all the ninja out there fighting our team." "Right." Haru leaned down and hugged her friend, "We'll be back for you." And with that the three ninja were gone. Phoenix smiled knowing that the hard part was over, hopefully. "Phoenix are you ok? I'm sorry I couldn't…" "Shut up." Kankuro was stunned at the tone of her voice. "But.." "Just shut up!" Phoenix turned to him tears running down her face. fuck, I'm not suppose to cry, ninja don't show emotion in battle "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm the close combat one, not you. I should have been protecting you!" Phoenix covered her face with her hands, "I'm a Dragon. Were masters at healing and chakra replenishing. I should have kept going even if it killed me." Before she could realize what had happened Kankuro had pulled her to him holding her to his chest as if she would disappear. Kankuro said the only thing he could think of, "I love you." Phoenix buried her face in his chest and let the tears fall. She let all her frustration, fear, and love flow from her eyes in that instance. For the first time in her life she felt like the eighteen year old girl she was. "I loovve yoouu too." She managed between sobs. Kankuro gently lifted her chin to face him eye to eye, and gently placed a kiss on her lips. The kiss soon turned into one of passion and need. All the adrenaline and emotion from both the sand shinobi's flooded into that one kiss. And for that brief moment time stood still, just for them.

To the others

"Sand Tsunami!" As the battle ground was now covered in sand. "Gaara!" Naruto yelled. "Hey glad you two could make it." Shikamaru said to Temari and her younger brother." "Im always saving your butt, aren't I?" Temari smirked. "Hn." The shadow user smirked. yeah i'm glad though we needed it "Hey Haru." The blonde jonin waved to her little 'sister'. "Temari! Gaara!" The red head ran up to the two sand siblings. "What the hell is this guy? He doesn't seem to be affected by our attacks at all." Choji stated. "He doesn't seem human." Lee said as he retied his bandages. The mist ninja laughed at the looks on the younger shinobi's faces. "Ah I see the Kazekage has made an appearance. Well then I'll just have to step up my game." "Step up? You mean he's capable of more?!" Haru yelled, "I mean, damn we've been hitting him with everything we got and he's still standing." The red head scouted closer to Shikamaru, who in turn stood partially in front of the girl, shielding her from a surprise attack. "Look I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you made two, big mistakes." Temari stated while opening her fan, "1 you hurt my brother and 2 you hurt my best friend, which in turn earns you a one way ticket to hell." Temari swung her fan at the ninja the wind slicing everything in it's path. The leaf shinobi shielded their eyes from the blast, Gaara stood unfazed.

"That tickled, please allow me a turn." Before they could comprehend was going on the mist ninja was gone. "Where'd he go?" Naruto asked. Everyone looking around, "Neji?" Shikamaru asked already knowing his fellow shinobi was using his special ability. "Nothing, it's like he disappeared, completely." The jonin was scanning the area for anything, but what happened next was not something any of them expected. Gaara and Naruto were back to back. Temari, Haru and Shikamaru were close together along with Choji, Lee and Kiba near by. Neji was standing near Naruto still scanning for any sign of their opponent. "There!" Neji yelled, but it was too late. Opening her eyes Haru gasped at the sight before her. There standing in front of her was crow, with the sword sticking in its chest. "Can we play too?" Everyone turned to see the puppet master standing off to the side with his famous smirk plastered on his face and Phoenix standing next to him her scythes poised at her side. "Hn, your late." Gaara smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Don't Leave Me

"Phoenix! Kanuro!" Temari yelled to her teammates. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Nixey here needed a chance to replenish, now were ready to go." Kakuro smirked. I'm so glad their ok Haru thought. "Watch out!" Shikamaru shouted while pushing Haru out of the way, taking a stab to the shoulder. "Aaahhh, damn it." "Shika!" Haru ran to his side, "stay back Haru." He growled out through clenched teeth. Everyone turned to see that the mist ninja was gone. "Where is the bastard hiding?" Naruto growled out. "Haru!" Haru turned to see Phoenix next to her side. How does she move so fast "Don't worry about Shikamaru, Sakura can take care of him, come with me." Haru nodded and leaned over to kiss Shikamaru, who in turn pulled her close to him. "Be careful and don't do any thing rash." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "I won't besides Phoenix is with me, we'll be back." With that the two shinobi vanished. "Where are they going?" Lee asked. "Phoenix must have a plan." Gaara commented. be careful

"Phoenix where are we going?" Haru asked. "We're headed to the cliffs, that ninja or whatever it is is after the Sphinx Crystal." Haru's eyes widened, "but I thought you said it was destroyed along with your dad?" Phoenix stared ahead as the two rushed through the trees, "So did I." "Phoenix." Haru said pulling out two kunai. "I know, alright go left, now!" The two separated. The mist ninja appeared in front of Haru. "Hello pretty little girl." Haru gritted her teeth as she smacked across the face and thrown to the ground. "Ow, ashole." Haru quickly recovered and threw four kunai at the ninja. Smacking hin dead on in the chest. "Hm, gotcha." Haru smirked. "Ah replacement!" Haru jumped out of the way in time to miss a kunai aimed for her head. "Your quick like the other one." Phoenix "Yeah well fuck you!" Haru launched herself at the ninja once more this time faking a right kick to the head for a stab to the shoulder with her left. "AAhh." The ninja jumped back and pulled the kunai from his shoulder. Haru was panting on the ground, where's Phoenix, shit Haru rolled to the left to avoid a rain shower of kunai. "Sorry to keep you waiting he had a friend." Phoenix grunted as she stabbed her scythe through his left leg. "AAAhhhh you'll pay for that bitch." "Aaahh." "Phoenix!" Phoenix was pinned to a tree through her shoulder with a sai. "Now to finish you off." The mist ninja threw another sai, but Phoenix couldn't move so she waited for death, but it never came. Phoenix felt something warm hit her stomach. She opened her eyes and screamed, "HARU!!"

"Did you hear that?" Kiba asked. Haru Shikamaru mentally screamed. The Leaf and Sand shinobi finished off the few remaining mist ninja and ran in the direction of the scream. Please be ok, Haru I'm coming, I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to you

"Haru! Haru!" Phoenix pulled the sai out of her shoulder and lowered her friend to the ground. Tears spilling down her cheeks, "why? Why did you do that?" Haru opened her eyes, "because you are like a sister to me and I know you would have done it for me too." Phoenix glanced down at the sai sticking through Haru's stomach. Blood was pouring from the wound like a facet. "Serves her right." The mist ninja smirked, "now I can finish you off." He said as he pointed another sai at Phoenix. "Like hell you will!" Shikamaru yelled as he stabbed the ninja in the neck. "Now!!" and with his command the shinobi threw everything they had at the mist ninja forcing him backwards and over the cliff.

"Haru! No!" Shikamaru sat next to her cradling her head in his lap, "please don't leave me." Tears were falling from his eyes. "Phoenix can't you save her?" He said pleading to his childhood friend, "please you have to, you're the only one who can we won't make it back to Kohana." Phoenix took in a deep breath and pulled the sai out. "Aahh" Haru moaned, reaching up to grab hold of shikamaru's shirt. "Lay her down flat, Shika." Phoenix commanded. He did as he was told, but never took his hands away from her face. "I need someone with a good amount of chakra to spare." Phoenix said as she looked to the shinobi around her, that had all seen better days. "Neji, please point out one of you that has a lot of chakra left, I need it for a technique." Neji scanned everyone around him and noticed that Kiba had more than anyone else. "Kiba has the most right now." Kiba glanced down at Phoenix, "like hell he does, use me." Kankuro stated. "Kankuro stop it you know it's the only way." Phoenix shouted as she stood up and approached Kiba. "Kiba I'm going to 'take' some of your chakra and use it to heal Haru." "Ok, what do you need me to do?" "Nothing. Just stand still."

Phoenix closed her eyes and did a few hand signs, "kiss of death" Kiba's eyes grew wide, "kiss of who?" "Shut up moron, she won't kill you." Kankuro smirked, "although I think it would be an improvement." Kiba growled at Kankuro while Temari smacked him in the head. When Phoenix opened her eyes she walked up to Kiba and gently brought his lips down to hers in a burning kiss. Kiba didn't feel a thing except that he was getting light headed and he was quite enjoying what she was doing. To everyone else they could see that through Phoenix's kiss she was indeed 'taking' Kiba's chakra right out of his body. When the kiss broke Kiba fell back as Choji caught him, "is he dead?" Naruto asked. "No, just unconscious, he'll be fine." Phoenix said as she turned back to Haru on the ground. "Shikamaru. I need you to get back if you come in contact with me or the chakra you'll get it and not her." Phoenix said while looking at her fellow shinobi, whose eyes were red and sad. "Alright." Shikamaru leaned down and kissed Haru on the lips, "I love you." He whispered. Phoenix did some different hand signs, "kiss of life" she placed her hands on the wound in Haru's stomach and pulsated. Phoenix concentrated all her chakra to manipulate and change to that of healing. Slowly Haru's wound was beginning to heal. "Almost, just a little more." Phoenix breathed. "No! No Haru don't you dare!" Phoenix shouted.

A/N Ok Ok well I hope so far so good I'll have the next chapter up…..soon! Let me know what you think Oo PLZ!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sisters

"Haru! Damn it!." Phoenix shouted as she struggled to finish her healing technique. "Phoenix what's wrong?" Shikamaru stammered, eyes jumping back and fourth from her to Haru. "I'm loosing her." Phoenix said as tears began to fall. "Please Haru, don't go." Phoenix pushed harder forcing more chakra into Haru's body. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I promised him that I would protect you."

Flashback  
"Phoenix." "coming papa." A little girl no more than six was running up to her father, a man who was tall and just by looking at him very powerful. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He picked the young girl up and swung her in the air. Laughing the little girl threw her arms around her dad, "I love you papa." "and I love you, Nixey." Kenchi Dragon was the leader of the village hidden in the Oasis. Their village was small but a clan of masters at chakra manipulation and healing. Their village sat in between Kohana and Suna, to which both were their ally. He was a proud father of three he had a son Ryu Dragon who at the time is nine, Phoenix who is six and Haru who was three. "Phoenix you must promise your father something." "Sure papa what is it?" "Promise me that you will always look after your little sister like me and your brother look after both of you." "I promise papa, I won't let anything bad happen to her." The little girl gave a smile that could have out shown the sun itself. "I know you will." Kenchi smiled down at his daughter, placed her on her feet and let her run down the hall of their home. Kenchi sighed running a hand through his blonde tresses. You may have to protect us all Looking down at his other palm Kenchi stared at the glowing stone shaped into a cross. Running a finger over the necklace his thoughts ran to that of his beloved wife, Tsubaki. "How much I miss you, love we all do." Kenchi tucked the necklace into his Haori and walked down the same hall his middle child had just ran down. She has so much power just like you did

Later that evening

"RYU!" Kenchi yelled to his son. Ryu running up to his dad swords poised and stained with blood of the ninja who dared to attack their village. "Father, what is it?" His bright green eyes stared up to his dad, who in turn was covered in blood and his swords were also stained red. "Ryu, get your sisters out of here. Leave the village it is….." "PAPA!" Phoenix yelled to her father. Ryu and Kenchi both turned to see the little girl standing in front of her sister with a protective stance kunai poised. The man in front of her towered over her little form kunai raised in the air ready to deliver the deadly blow. Haru too young to know what is going on is crying in the background hanging onto her sisters' leg. "PHOENIX, HARU!!" Kenchi yelled. Ryu being fast ran to slash the ninja but was too late to stop the deadly blow. "AAAHHH!" Two things happened. One Ryu cut down the ninja with a slash to the back of the neck exposing the spine. Two their father took the kunai to his neck as well, stabbing him in the side of his throat. Phoenix's eyes widened as she saw her father fall to the ground on his knees, blood pouring from his neck. Kenchi managed to reach up and with a little bit of chakra managed to slow the blood flow long enough for him to look at his children. Ryu had ran around to the front of his dad and was helping to heal the wound, but his eyes told his sister it was all in vain. Phoenix began to cry, "Papa, please don't go, we need you don't leave us like mommy did!" The little girls wails were as loud as the screams coming from the villagers being slaughtered not too far from the small family. "Phoenix…remember..w-what I asked of you?" Phoenix shook her small head signaling that she remembered what her dad had asked of her, protect your sister. Kenchi smiled a small smile and pulled the crystal necklace from his haori and placed it around his daughters' neck. "This will help you." Neither her nor Ryu knew what he meant, but both forgot all thoughts as they watched their father's eyes shut and his body fall completely to the ground. "PAPA!!" The young girl screamed clutching his haori. Ryu wiping the tears from his eyes remembered what his father had asked him to do. He stood scooped up Haru under one arm and dragged a fighting, screaming Phoenix under the other. "No! Ryu we can't leave him, I can heal him please brother don't leave him behind, please!" but Phoenix's pleas were not answered as her brother fled with his two sisters out of their village and into the darkness of the trees that surrounded them.

Ryu made it to Suna in record time. He informed the Kazekage about the attack on the village and Suna Jonin were sent to help. Ryu kissed his sisters and fled back with the Suna ninja intent on finishing the war. Phoenix cuddled her sobbing sister and sat in the infirmary silently crying her own tears, not knowing she was being watched by another pair of siblings. I want to stop her tears. But why do I care all of a sudden, stuff like this has NEVER bothered me before "Come on Kankuro, lets go." The eight year old said to her seven year old brother. Pulling him silently along, Kankuro gave a quick glance back to the young girl that now held his interest.

One month later

"Ryu! I promised dad that I would protect her!" "And I made a promise to protect you both! She is leaving with aunt Ayame." Phoenix stomped her foot down and crossed her arms over her chest. Ryu chuckled at her attempt to pout. Phoenix's blue-green eyes softened as she looked to the ground, "but won't this break my promise to him?" Ryu moved closer to his sister and hugged her tight, "no Nixey, it won't. Papa knows that we need to get stronger and sending Haru to live with aunt Ayame is the best choice right now. She will be in Kohana, which is only a couple days away and we can visit her anytime." Ryu ran his hand over her head pulling her chin to look up at him, "I promise you this is for the best." Phoenix let out a sigh and shook her head. Ryu released Phoenix and scooped up Haru, but not before Phoenix hugged her little sister tight and kissed her cheek, "I will always protect you….with my life." Ryu raised an eyebrow at the declaration his 'little' sister just gave, one that at her age she should not be declaring. But with all the wars their village faced it's no wonder they both grew up fast. Haru waving at her sister smiling the whole time was whisked away by her big brother to start her life in Kohana, where she could be watched over and kept safe, so they thought.

End Flashback

"Haru, please forgive me for not telling you before, but I thought it would be easier to protect you. Haru!" Phoenix began to loose her chakra and Haru was not improving. "Phoenix what do you want us to do?" Kankuro asked leaning down next to her. "I need more chakra, everyone place your hand on me anywhere. When you feel to weak pull away otherwise it will kill you." Shikamaru was the first to place his hands on top of hers, everyone else placed a hand where ever they could. The blue light emitting from Phoenix's hands began to shine brighter and it grew in size to where it covered Haru's body completely. One by one everyone let go and sat on the ground too exhausted to even stand. Phoenix showing signs of exhaustion herself let the light dissipate. She closed her eyes and the sound she heard brought tears to her eyes once again.  
"Sister." Phoenix's eyes shot open to see Haru looking up at her with a small smile on her face. "Haru." Phoneix said as she scooped the young girl up into a hug, "I thought I was going to lose you." "I could hear your voice and I could feel your chakra." Phoenix pulled back to look Haru in the face, "so you know. Haru I'm sorry for keeping this from you." Haru smiled "it's ok Nixey, I know you were doing it to protect me, that's what sisters do right?" "Heh yeah." Phoenix looked over to see Shikamaru smiling at them both, Phoenix pulled back and signaled for him to come over. "She's all yours." Phoenix crawled over to where Kankuro was, he pulled the girl into his lap and laid her head on his shoulder which she soon passed out from the ordeal.  
"Shika." "Haru." Shikamaru hugged Haru to him and let the breath go that he felt like he had been holding forever. He tilted her face to his and kissed her with such passion that he felt she would disappear on him if he didn't. Haru put her arms around his neck and hugged him even closer to her body, if that was even possible. "I love you Haru, please…" placing her fingers on his lips Haru whispered "I love you too Shika and don't worry it won't happen again. I promise."

A/N: AAAAHHHHH! smacks Kankuro over the head with frying pan

Me- Sorry about that folks smirks

Kankuro- rubs head Damn it Nixey that HURT!

Me- Want me to kiss it and make it all better? Pleading eyes

Kankuro – O/O drags me off

Me- Next chapter up later, Thanx!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hey chapter 6 is up Yay!

Me- TeeHee passes out fudge I love fudge

Haru- Yay Nixey made fudge!

Kankuro- Ooohhh Fudge!! snatches plate and runs off

Haru- Hey paint-boy I didn't get any!

Me- OO he just stole my fudge. pulls out scythes well kiddies on with the story, and don't forget to have your pets spade or nurtured.

Naruto Cast- Oo WTF?!

Kiba and Akamaru- OO whimpers and whines Run Akamaru!!

Chapter 6

A Real Life Fairytale

1 Week later at Suna

The music played through out the halls of the Kazakage's mansion.

_You ran around inside my head, when you passed out,  
I felt it, and I realized you make me live,  
And when my world starts to cave in,  
You jump inside and take my hand...  
No matter where, you are there...  
_

"Hey where's that music coming from?" Shikamaru asked Kankuro. "It sounds like the dojo." Gaara stated. "hn." Kankuro smirked, "let's go see, shall we?" Standing the young men made their way down the hall, Gaara stayed behind trying desperately to finish the mounds of reports piled on his desk. this sucks!

_  
Couldn't ever see what you could see in me,  
And do you just believe we will always be in dreams?  
Yeah._

_I will never be the same when they say you and me were meant to be,  
But just believe why we are together  
_

"hah, got you!" "not quite!" "SHIT!" Haru looks up at her sister panting heavily. "I think that's enough for today, what do you think Temari?" Temari smiled slightly putting her fan away, "yeah. You're getting better Haru. Not too much longer and you'll have us panting on the ground." Haru stood smiling at the wind user, "Thanks Temari-san." Phoenix picking up her haori paused as the chorus played.

_  
You are my light,  
You are my star,  
You are my sunshine and my dark,  
You are the everything I dreamed about…  
You are the guy who stole my heart  
I am the girl you're always fighting for  
We have the love people dream about….  
A real life fairy tale  
_

"Hey guys." Kankuro and Shikamaru turned around to be greeted by Ryu. "Hey Ryu when did you get back?" The puppet-master asked his best friend. "Just now, well about 20 minutes ago I had to check in with Gaara first." "So your mission was a success?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah overall it was a success, Kira was injured, but he'll live. Umm where are the girls?" Ryu asked looking around. Kankuro smirked as did Shikamaru, "we think they're in the dojo." "Ahh training….again." It was Shikamaru's turn to smirk, "troublesome women."

"Phoenix?" Phoenix shook her mind of her thoughts and glanced at her friend, "yeah?" Temari cocked her head a little, "are you ok? You zoned out there for a minute." "Hn, yeah I'm fine. Sorry. So what now?" "Can we join in?" Six pairs of eyes met and stayed connected for what seemed like forever.

_  
I thought that I would be alone,  
You caught my eye and I was home,  
I realized that this is love.  
I see the world with different eyes,  
I look at you by my side,  
No matter where you are always there.  
_

_Couldn't ever see what you could see in me,  
And do you just believe we will always be in dreams?  
Yeah._

_I will never be the same when they say you and me were meant to be,  
But just believe why we are together_

_"Ani (big brother) your back!" Haru ran up to Ryu and threw her arms around his neck. Ryu hugged Haru to him and chuckled, "miss me?" Haru jumped down and smiled big, "of course Ani." "Onee-san (big sister) how come you never great me like that?" Kankuro asked tilting his head to the side, with a sly grin of course. "Baka! Why would I need to great you like that, your on my team, ass." Temari turned around to hide the blush that was creeping on her face. Phoenix seeing this giggled to herself knowing that the konuchi loved her brothers with all her heart. Phoenix turned her head to the side in hopes that her best friend wouldn't see her holding it in. I'm so happy were all together. Ryu and Temari are doing great. Shikamaru and Haru are perfect for each other, it doesn't seem possible but I think they are closer to one another now than they were before. Phoenix's eyes lock onto those of one of Suna's most elite shinobi, Kankuro. What is he smirking at? "Guys vs girls." Phoenix smiled at Temari and Haru, "your on."_

___You are my light,  
You are my star,  
You are my sunshine and my dark,  
You are the everything I dreamed about…  
You are the guy who stole my heart  
I am the girl you're always fighting for  
We have the love people dream about…._

___Dream with me...  
Make me believe...  
That this is a real life fairy tale._

_The three konuchi separated to one side of the dojo as the guys went to the other. "Hai, let's go!" Phoenix and Haru charged at Ryu and Shikamaru. "Repelling Winds!" Temari shouted as the guys hid their eyes Phoenix and Haru managed to get behind them and attack. "Gotcha!" what the hell Haru noticed that Shikamaru was unharmed from her attack, when she glanced over to her sister she noticed that Phoenix had an expression of damn it written all over her face. Haru turned her attention back to the shadow user who now held onto her. She heard Phoenix shout out, "Temari, Kankuro has us. The other two are hiding!" Haru turned suddenly to now face to face with Kuroari (black ant) and Phoenix was struggling herself with Karasu (crow). when did he Haru's chain of thought was broken when she heard Kankuro laugh, "now you should know better than to just rush in like that, you fight like Naruto!" Phoenix growled at the puppet-master, "damn it Kankuro when I get loose I'm gonna kick your ass!" "Now Phoenix let's not be…." But Kankuro's speech was cut short because of Haru's fire blast that was headed straight for him. "Shit!" Kankuro released his puppet strings and jumped out of the way. "Thanks Haru. Now Kankuro!" oh damn she's pissed. Phoenix's chakra began to swirl around her body. Haru smirked and decided to test her skills as well. Both Konuchi's chakra flowed to the point of visibility. Phoenix's chakra red and Haru's chakra a fiery blue. With the girls so close together unbeknownst to them their chakra began to merge showing a clash of purple in between them. The other four ninja in the room could do nothing but stare in awe at what was transpiring. Ryu was the first to react, "PHOENIX! HARU! STOP!" Too late. There was a loud explosion and the dojo was completely destroyed. Gaara arrived right as the smoke began to clear. what was that power? _

___You are my light,  
You are my star,  
You are my sunshine and my dark,  
You are the everything I dreamed about…  
You are the guy who stole my heart  
I am the girl you're always fighting for  
We have the love people dream about…._

___A real life fairy tale  
A real life fairy tale  
A real life fairy tale_

_A/N The song is "A Real Life Fairytale" By Plumb I don't any of it in any way! I like it though._

_Naruto- Hey Phoenix when am I going to be in this?_

_Me- uumm I don't know?_

_Naruto- OO WHAT?! I'm the main character._

_Me- Yes Naruto in the manga and show but not here I write this stuff so you will be in it when I put you in it_

_Naruto- T-T That's so wrong._

_Me- hugs Naruto Alrighty everybody next chappy up A.S.A.P passes out snacks to Naruto cast_

_Choji- WooHoo BBQ Chips!!_

_Me and Haru- MUCH LUV! Till next time!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N Hey everybody! passes out Lemon squares and pink Lemonade

Temari- Hey Phoenix what's with all the Lemon stuff?

Haru- Yeah?!

Me- I love smutt!

Temari and Haru- OO….ME TOO!!

Me- well this is my first attempt at a lemon so be kind and you have been warned. Thanx and enjoy! Hands you a glass and a square

Chapter 7

Recovery?

"Oh my head." Haru groaned as she sat up in bed. what happen and where am I? Haru began looking around at her surroundings. im in my room Glancing over to the chair next to her bed she could make out the outline of a figure. "Shika…Shika is that you?" "Wha..Oh Haru. How are you feeling, you need anything?" Shikamaru asked as he grabbed hold of Haru's hand. Smiling up at her lover Haru pulled on his shirt to bring him to her, "yeah, I need a kiss." Shikamaru smirked as he leaned in the rest of the way and crashed his lips to hers. Reaching around to grab hold of her waist and pulling Haru out of the bed and onto his lap. Haru eeped and Shikamaru used her surprise to slide his tongue into her mouth. Both struggled for dominance, but in the end Shikamaru won. Running his hands down her sides till he reached the end of the gown she was wearing. Hooking his thumbs under the edge he slowly, a little too slowly, began pulling the gown up and over Haru's head. Stopping every few inches to place butterfly kisses on her skin. Haru moaned softly at the feel of his kisses that were getting very close to her chest. Oh Kami. This feels so good, I can't think straight. "Ahh, Shika." Haru grabbed a hold of Shikamaru's head and pulled him closer to her chest. Haru couldn't hold it in and let out a louder moan, this of course made Shikamaru very happy and grunted his response into her chest as he teased and sucked on her perky nipple.

outside Haru's room

OO Well I guess she's doing just fine The blonde konuchi turned and was about to leave when she heard her name called, "Temari!" Turning around she came face to chest in a tight hug. "Um you smell good." Ryu leaned down and kissed her head. Temari smirked, but her smirk faded fast when she heard another moan from in the room. Eyes wide she looked at the door and began to pull Ryu away. "Hey what was that I just heard, is Haru still asleep?" "Um, yeah I just checked on her, she's fine just sleeping." Ryu stopped in his tracks and stared at the door, "then why did I hear a moan. Where's Shikamaru?" Temari began to sweat, "I think he's with Kankuro, look let's go so we don't wake her up." Temari grabbed a hold of his hand and started dragging him down the hall. If he only knew, Shikamaru would be dead. Not to mention Kankuro. Temari sighed it's going to be a long night.

back in the room

Haru now laid on her bed with her red hair splayed out across the white satin sheets. Shikamaru smiled down at her form, "beautiful" he whispered. Haru began to blush and tried to cover up under his intense gaze, but Shikamaru grabbed her hands and placed them on either side of her head. While keeping his weight on his elbows, Shikamaru leaned down and kissed her while settling his boxer clad self in between her legs. Releasing her hands and running his fingers down her side and around her thigh to her panty clad bottom. Haru was lost in the sensation of Shikamaru's fingers that she didn't even feel him tear her underwear, until he had lifted her butt up to pull the torn garment from underneath her. Sliding his boxers off and throwing them to the floor he settled back in between Haru's legs. Gasping at the feel of how big Shikamaru was a knot was building in Haru's stomach both from anticipation and fear. it always hurts the first time she tried to reassure herself. Shikamaru sensed her unease and leaned down so that his lips lightly brushed hers when he spoke. "Haru, we don't have to do this if you're not ready, I can wait. I love you." Haru smiled up at Shikamaru and placed both of her small hands on either side of his face, "I love you too, Shika. And I want…. no I need you." Sealing their declarations with a kiss, Shikamaru reached down and slowly began to tease the small bundle of nerves. Haru bucked her hips at the sensation and moaned into Shikamaru's neck. "Shika…" Shikamaru slowly inserted a finger into Haru's tight passage, then a second and with a moan from his lover he inserted a third. When he felt Haru start to tighten around his fingers he took a nipple into his mouth and lightly bit it. That was Haru's undoing. Fisting her hands into his hair she let out a moan/scream that sounded somewhat like Shikamaru's name. Letting her come down from her orgasm, Shikamaru positioned himself at her entrance. Rubbing the head of his cock in her juices he started to push himself into her little by little. Haru tensed and tightened her muscles unknowingly. Shikamaru leaned down and kissed her softly, when he felt her ease up a little he pushed himself fully inside of her. With a soft cry Haru clung to Shikamaru, who was whispering apologies and placing kisses along her neck. When she gave a thrust of her hips to signal she was ready, he began to move. Pulling out completely and thrusting back in. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping skin, moans and hissing. Shikamaru pulled Haru up so that she was straddling his legs, grabbing an ass cheek in each hand he helped to lift her up and slam her back down his length. Haru could feel the pressure building again and knew that she was close. Grabbing hold of his shoulders she sped up the pace. Soon Shikamaru and Haru were trembling with anticipation of their release. Shikamaru grabbed hold of one of the nipples that had been hitting him in the face and again bit it knowing that would be his lover's undoing. Feeling Shikamaru bite her nipple Haru couldn't hold out anymore and screamed her release along with Shikamaru's name to the heavens. That was his undoing and with one final thrust Shikamaru grunted Haru's name into her chest. Falling back onto the bed Shikamaru removed himself from inside of her and pulled the sheet over them both. Kissing her head he whispered, "I love you." Haru curling into her lover's side, kissed his chest and whispered back, "I love you too."

Meanwhile downstairs

"I can't believe them." Phoenix hissed sipping on her sake. Temari laughed at her best friend. "You mean to tell me you and Kankuro haven't yet?" Phoenix turning a bright shade of red hissed "NO!" sigh "It's not that we haven't tried," whispering the last part. "What's been stopping you?" Phoenix hung her head in that 'you know exactly why' look and Temari burst out laughing. Phoenix smacked her 'best friend' in the head with a pillow. "It's not funny. Ryu must have me on radar, because every time I even think a hentai thought he pops up and ruins the moment. Haru is one lucky girl since you were there to stop Ryu the overprotective, no my sisters can't have sex big brother." Temari took another sip of her drink, straightened up and said, "No, it's Ryu the overprotective big brother that won't let Phoenix have sex!" Phoenix jumped off the couch and began chasing Temari around the living room, both girls laughing and screaming. Phoenix jumped over the couch and caught Temari off guard, both girls falling to the floor. Laughing and pulling each other into a sitting position in front of the couch, Temari hugged Phoenix. "Nixey, it's just not meant to be yet don't rush it. Kankuro loves you and I know for a fact he is not letting you go, ever!" Phoenix smiled at her friend, "I know, it's just sigh damn it I'm horny and I WANT your brother!" With the effects of the sake kicking in both girls fell out in a fit of laughter again. While unbeknownst to them standing behind the couch were three figures, two with very, very surprised expressions and one with a very satisfied smirk.

A/N WOOHOO!! That was harder than I thought it would be Oo

Haru- O/O

Temari- Oh I thought I was gonna do it! T-T

Me- ME TOO!! DAMN that AUTHOR!...oh wait that's me OO Teehee Oh well hope you likey rate and message thanx

Kankuro- Next chapter up ASAP.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

A/N

Recap of last time

Laughing and pulling each other into a sitting position in front of the couch, Temari hugged Phoenix. "Nixey, it's just not meant to be yet don't rush it. Kankuro loves you and I know for a fact he is not letting you go, ever!" Phoenix smiled at her friend, "I know, it's just sigh damn it I'm horny and I WANT your brother!" With the effects of the sake kicking in both girls fell out in a fit of laughter again. While unbeknownst to them standing behind the couch were three figures, two with very, very surprised expressions and one with a very satisfied smirk.

Chapter 8

Disaster Strikes

The next morning

"AAHHH! What the fuck?!" Phoenix sprang off the couch throwing Temari onto the floor, who landed on Ryu, thus making him punch Kankuro in the face who was laying off to the side. "What the hell, that HURT!" Kankuro cried out holding his nose. "BBWAHHH!" Everyone turned to see Haru holding her stomach while bursting at the seams with laughter, "I'm sorry but that was priceless." Phoenix who was standing at the edge of the couch started to shake and it wasn't laughter. "Haru…i…am…gonna….kill…you!" Haru turned in a flash and ran out the door, with a very angry, soaking wet older sister right behind her. "Damn it! Phoenix don't kill your sister." Ryu yelled as he began to chase his little sisters out the door. Once he caught up to them he found a very wet Haru tied to a column. "Ryu, Nixey cheated." Haru pouted as her brother approached to untie her. Ryu sighed and shook his head at his pouting sister, "where did she go?" Haru rubbed her wrists, "I don't know she poofed gone. I didn't mean to make her mad, what's wrong with her?" Ryu rubbed the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I'll talk to Temari maybe she knows what's wrong." Haru smiled and hugged her brother, "Me and Shika are headed back to Konoha today." "I know. We're going to miss you around here. Just remember this is your home too, now." Ryu smiled as he hugged Haru tight. "I know, but my place is with Shikamaru." Blushing Haru remembered last night and let a small smile creep across her lips. Ryu kissed his sister's head and headed out to find his better half, Phoenix, what is with her lately she seems so distracted

"Damn that girl." Phoenix huffed as she pulled on a pair of dry pants up over her hips. Grabbing the black tank top off her bed, but before she could put it on her head began to pound and sent sharp pains shooting through it. Dropping her shirt and grabbing her head all while falling to her knees she did the only thing she could…she screamed. "No not again, stop….please…stop!" She screamed out into the darkness of her mind. Temari was the first to get to her, their bedrooms right next to each other, "Phoenix!" Temari ran in to find her best friend in the fetal position, holding her head and screaming in agony. "Phoenix! Phoenix what's wrong? Phoenix?!" Grabbing her friend and cradling her head in her arms Temari couldn't stop the tears that flowed from her eyes at the pain her friend was in and feeling helpless to stop it. "Phoenix!" Ryu yelled now standing in the doorway shock covering his face. "What happened? Temari, what's going on?" Temari without looking at him yelled back, "I don't know she just started screaming and when I came in here I found her on the floor!" Ryu knelt down next to his sister and started saying something in her ear. Temari couldn't hear him due to Phoenix's screaming. "Shhh Phoenix I'm here. It'll be ok….. Phoenix?" Temari whispered as she glanced down at her friends now quiet face. Phoenix Phoenix's cheeks were stained with her tears, face flushed pink, and her bottom lip bleeding apparently from biting on it. Temari moved Phoenix's bangs out of the way, "Phoenix? Phoenix can you hear me, please wake up." Temari waited for a response but received none. Tears once again poured from her eyes and Temari kissed her 'sister's' forehead. What happen to you, Nixey what's going on? "Let me have her." Ryu instructed Temari. Temari handed Phoenix over to Ryu he then removed his jacket and wrapped his sister in it. Cradling her head Ryu scooped Phoenix up bridal style then stood and turned out the room. "Where are you going?" Ryu turned to Temari "Konoha."

"WHAT?! Why the hell weren't we told, Temari? I would have gone with them!" Kankuro yelled as he slammed his fist onto his brother's desk. "Calm down Kankuro. What else could I do, Ryu and Phoenix are the only two that can do 'flash step'. He's probably half way there by now." "Damn it!" Kankuro slouched down in the chair head in his hands, "well I'm going to Konoha. I have to find out…" "No." But he was interrupted by Gaara, "You two are to stay here." "WHAT?!" Both Temari and Kankuro shouted, "Gaara are you crazy I'm not leaving her alone, I'm going to Konoha!" Kankuro stood glaring at his brother. Gaara sighed he hated to deny his brother this but for the sake of the village he couldn't let him leave. "Kankuro with Ryu and Phoenix gone and Kira still recovering I can't leave the village unprotected, I'm sorry but you and Temari have to stay." Temari approached Kankuro and placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Haru and Shikamaru are already on their way back, they will send word as soon as the know something. We'll get things straightened out, I promise." Letting his brother and sister's words seep into his mind Kankuro sighed and shook his head, there was nothing else he could do except pray to the Kami's that she'll be alright. Phoenix

Konoha's Gates

"Hey what's that?" the guard asked the other. "Huh, what?" both stood gazing as a blurred object was coming directly to the gates. "Shit! It's moving too fast. Contact the Hokage, immediately!" In a flash of dust and wind Ryu entered the gates of Konoha and headed straight for the Hokage's mansion. Hang on Phoenix we're almost there "Hey Kakashi, you feel that?" "Yes, Gai I do. That's Ryu's chakra signature. It seems that he's headed to the Hokage." Giving a thumbs up Gai replied, "well let's go then, if he's coming in that fast something's got to be wrong." "Yes." Kakashi and Gai turned towards the mansion and headed to meet up with the Suna shinobi.

Hokage's Office

What the.. "Lady Hokage!" Shizune shouted as the felt the presence of some one approaching, fast. "It's alright Shizune." The doors to the office flew open and there stood a very tired very worried Ryu. "Please Lady Hokage, my sister needs your help." Lady Tsunade's eyes fell on the girl cradled in his arms. Popping up right behind him Kakashi glanced down at bundle in Ryu's arms, "Phoenix," he gasped seeing her face, "what happened?" Ryu turned to the copy ninja and began to tell the occupants of the room what he had come upon and what Temari had told him. Even though Suna's and Konoha's alliance is fairly a new one, Ryu and Phoenix have always been a part of the leaf village. Kakashi looked at both of them as family as did the other Jonin. Kakashi could sense the exhaustion from Ryu so he took Phoenix from him. As soon as his sister safely left his arms he collapsed, Gai caught him before he hit the floor. "Kakashi bring Phoenix into the next room, please." Tsunade stated as she walked out the door, Kakashi soon followed. Gai laid Ryu on the couch in the office and let Shizune take over. "I'll go let the others know that their here." "Right." With that Gai left the mansion to inform the other Jonin what was going on.

On the outskirts of Konoha

"So you think letting them bring her here was a safe choice?" "Of course, she is an asset that we need and if they are able to awaken her sleeping powers, then less work for us." The two cloaked figures stood overlooking Konoha as lightning began to flash across the sky illuminating the black and red. The slight tinkling of a bell could be heard over the soft breeze. Soon you will be mine

On the path to Konoha

"Damn it!" Haru shouted as she threw another rock into the woods. "Haru, stop beating yourself up you didn't do anything wrong." Haru's shoulders fell as she remembered the way her sister's face looked after she had tied her to the column. She looked so….so lonely "But why?" "Why, what?" Shikamaru asked. Haru shook her head, "nothing just thinking." Shikamaru sighed, "well come on we have a lot of ground to cover so let's hurry, huh." "Okay." Haru turned and smiled. The two leaf shinobi bounded up and off into the trees.

_Fire all around me, it's so hot. I can't breath. No not again, I don't want to leave me alone, please!_

_**Phoenix this is your destiny**_

_No! This is not I would never hurt them, I would never hurt innocent people._

_**But you will. Can't you see how strong we could be. You will see I will make you see.**_

The flames began to rise and Phoenix could see all the dead bodies that littered the ground. Eyes widening Phoenix clutched her head and fell to her knees once more and once more she screamed. But the fire just got bigger.

_**You have this power we can make this a reality**_

_I don't want this I will kill myself if this is what I am capable of_

_**HaHa do you think I would allow you to kill us off, no child I will not allow you or anyone else to harm us, that is a promise**_

Back at the mansion

"Hold her down!" Tsunade instructed the med-nin that were trying desperately to hold down a fighting and screaming jonin. "She's too strong, I can't hold her. Aaahhh!" The med-nin was thrown across the room. Kakashi grabbed a hold of the girl and held her down long enough for Tsunade to administer a sedative. Phoenix's struggling and screaming stopped. "I don't know what is happening to her, I can't find anything wrong." Tsunade rubbed her hands down her face, "I'm at a stand still, I don't know what to do except keep her sedated." Kakashi's eyes widened, "Lady Hokage there has to be something we can't keep her sedated like this." Getting angry Tsunade throws her hands in the air, "what would you have me do? Let her loose, she might just kill someone!"

A/N OO Wow! Never saw that coming?

_**??- I did**_

Me- No one asked you!

Naruto- Hey Phoenix are you a Jinchuriki like me?

Me- I don't know?!

Naruto- Oo Huh?

_**??- Hey stupid get lost**_

Naruto- what did you say?

Me- OK OO time to call it quits see you next time. I need a cookie!

Gaara- MY COOKIES!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Recap of last time

A/N Recap of last time

"I don't know what is happening to her, I can't find anything wrong." Tsunade rubbed her hands down her face, "I'm at a stand still, I don't know what to do except to keep her sedated." Kakashis' eyes widened, "Lady Hokage there has to be something we can't keep her sedated like this." Getting angry Tsunade throws her hands in the air, "what would you have me do? Let her loose, she might just kill someone!"

Chapter 9

Mother

Hokage's Office 2 Days later

"Lady Hokage. Shikamaru and Haru have returned." Shizune announced as she let in the two leaf shinobi. "Shikamaru. Haru, I'm glad to see you safely returned." Tsunade stated from her desk, never once looking up from the massive book laid out before here. "Is that from the Nara clan, Lady Hokage?" Shikamaru asked. "Looking up at the chunnin, "Yes. I think I might know how to help Phoenix." "Help her what's wrong with her?" Haru asked frantically. Shikamaru placed a hand on her shoulder to pull her back beside him. Tsunade sighed and shook her head in the negative, "I don't know, exactly." Haru's eyes began to shine with tears, "where's my brother?" Tsunade pointed to the door, "down the hall second door on the right." Bowing Haru exited the room in a flash.

Coming to a big double green door, Haru hesitated and placed her ear to the door, she could hear voices or rather one voice. "Phoenix, I'm sorry. Please sister you have to fight this. I know you can your strong just like mother." Ryu's face was pale for he had not eaten the past two days. This situation that Phoenix is in was much like the one his mother faced before her death. "Mother." Ryu could remember her long red hair and glowing red eyes.

flashback

Tsubaki, their mother she was beautiful, her features changed when she came in contact and used the Sphinx Crystal, and at the time she was pregnant with Haru. Tsubaki was a great konuchi, she excelled at all jutsu. She died two weeks after giving birth to Haru. She would have these attacks and slowly she started to distant herself from her family and friends. Father would tell his children that she was just not feeling well and soon she would be able to play and tell them stories once again. On the night she died, Phoenix had snuck into her room she said she had a nightmare. Tsubaki was in bed once Phoenix approached the bed she could see that her mother was bleeding and looked to be struggling with something not to mention looked like she was in a lot of pain. "M-mo-der!" Tsubaki's eyes flashed open as she looked at her frightened daughter, "run Nixey, run away from here." Phoenix shook her head and climbed in the bed, the stone in the cross that was around Tsubaki's neck began to glow. Panicking Tsubaki clutched Phoenix to her and kissed her forehead, using the remaining chakra she had left she placed a barrier around her daughter. Phoenix could do nothing more than watch as her mother was consumed by flames, soon the house was burnt to the ground her mother's body turned to ash. Phoenix didn't speak for a week. Ryu and Kenchi were worried that they would loose her. One day Haru began to cry and no one seemed to be around. Phoenix followed the sound of her sister's screams and found Haru on the floor in the gathering room of the house. Looking at her sister struggle with the blanket, Phoenix let a small smile creep across her face. The little girl made her way to her sister and pulled the blanket off. Haru reached her small hands out to her sister wailing for her to 'save' her. Phoenix laid down on the floor next to her sister and let her play with her hand and for the first time in a week Phoenix spoke….. "sister." Kenchi was summond by a nurse maid that was watching over Haru, who happened to be preparing the evening meal at the time Phoenix came to her 'rescue'. When Kenchi arrived to the home he was surprised to see that his daughters were sleeping peacefully side by side. When the nurse maid also told him that she had heard Phoenix speak he was beside himself.

It didn't take long after that for Kenchi to see his daughter's spirit returned to her normal self, and soon over the years he saw the potential she had to become a great konuchi just like her mother. Found in the ashes of the old home Kenchi had found the necklace his wife wore around her neck, he had the necklace stored away for a time when he could present it to his daughter. Little did he know what that necklace would do to the female that wore it, inside that red stone lived a powerful neko-youkai named Katouritsu (tiger flame), this tiger demon lived for destruction and power. He preyed on females his weakness and desire to overpower them, make them his. Unfortunately for him he was cursed many years ago by a strong konuchi, from the Dragon clan, who placed him inside of the Sphinx Crystal. The Crystal was past down generation to generation slowly forgetting about the powerful demon it held inside. Once it became into possession of Tsubaki, the crystal was awakened and soon consumed the young women, thus resulting in her death.

end flashback

Now the demon trapped inside the crystal is once again preying on another victim in hopes of being set free. Ryu lifted his head out of his hands when he heard the door to the room open. Looking at his little sister Ryu smiled and waved her in. "Hey Haru, when did you arrive?" Haru meekly replied to her brother, "about an hour ago." Cautiously walking up to the bed Haru placed her hand on Phoenixs', "she feels so cold." Ryu sighed, "I know. There are times when she feels as if she's on fire and others when it feels like she is dead." Haru tried really hard to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over her lids, but it couldn't be helped. Before Ryu could comfort her, Haru had climbed on the bed and wrapped herself around her sister. "Please Phoenix come back to us. I can't do this without you, please don't leave me." Haru's tears soaked Phoenix's shirt, clinging to her sister as if she was going to disappear Haru cried her heart out for all of Konoha to hear.

_Who is calling to me, I can hear my name being called._

_**Katouritsu- It is no one. You and I will soon be one, Nixey. Forget about your past and focus on our future.**_

_No! I told you I will never do as you will. Haru I can hear you, I can feel you. I promised to protect you and I will keep my promise!!_

_**Hahahaha. You honestly think that you can just push me aside I will never be silenced….WHAT?! What are you doing…stop this Bitch, stop this now!**_

_SHUT UP!! I will not give in!! NEVER!_

Haru could feel her sister's body start to heat up. Phoenix began to whimper and was showing signs of struggle. "Ryu! What's happening? Phoenix!" Ryu was at their side from the start, eyes wide he snatched Haru off the bed and shoved her behind him. At this moment in time Tsunade had entered the room with Shikamaru, "Shit!" Tsunade was preparing a syringe to inject Phoenix when all of a sudden a bright red light appeared; everyone shielded their eyes from the light. When the light dissipated and the occupants in the room was able to focus on the figure lying in the bed they astounded at what they saw. There lying in the bed was Phoenix, her blonde hair now highlighted with chunks of red, her fingernails were long and sharp like claws.

Haru approached the bed, "Phoenix?" Phoenix's eyes opened and she turned her head to her sister a small smile playing on her lips, "Hey Haru. What's up?" Haru smiled and launched herself at her sister. "Uuffhhh!" Phoenix gasped out as Haru crushed the air out of her lungs. "Haru. Haru I can't breathe!" Haru released her sister, "Sorry." Ryu and Tsunade were at Phoenixs' side, "Phoenix, what happened to you?" Phoenix looked at her brother as if he had grown a second head, "what are you talking about, Ani?" Tsunade handed Phoenix a mirror. Phoenix gasped as she looked at her reflection, "I don't know. It must be because I fought back." "Fought who?" Tsunade asked. Phoenix began to tell them about Katouritsu, and how she is in a constant battle with him in her subconscious. Tsunade turned to Shikamaru, "Shikamaru fetch me Kurenia, quickly." "Yes ma'am." "Why Kurenia-sensai?" Ryu asked. "I had a feeling that she was being 'possessed' so I am working on a suppression potion that will be administered when needed, but I need to seal him first and Kurenia is a master at genjitsu, so I need her help."

"You called for me Lady Hokage?" Kurenia asked as she entered the room. Tsunade turned around, "yes Kurenia I need your expertise with something." Phoenix looked around at everyone in the room and noticed that the one person she really wanted to see was no where around. Kankuro

Suna

Phoenix Kankuro was sitting in his room on his bed holding one of the sutra papers that Phoenix used to summon her weapons. "Kami, Babe I miss you." Closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall, Kankuro envisioned the love of his life.

flashback

"Damn it!" panted Phoenix as she struggled to hit the target. "Your wrist is too stiff." Phoenix turned to see Kankuro leaning on the wall. "No it's not." Smirking, Kankuro came over to where Phoenix was standing and with a flick of his wrist the kunai he threw embedded itself into the target. "It's because I'm tired that's all." Phoenix huffed as she tried to turn away. Kankuro grabbed Phoenixs' arm and turned her to him, looking down at the konuchi in his arms he lowered his lips to hers and lightly brushing against them as he spoke, "sure it is. Here let me tire you out even more." With that the shinobi smashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, just when it was getting good the moment was ruined.

end flashback

"Kankuro!" Turning his head to the door he mentally sighed even in my dreams I can't have her "What is it Temari?" "We've got word from Konoha." Springing out of his bed Kankuro followed his sister back to Gaara's office.

outside Phoenix's room

"Damn it, Ryu what are they doing to her in there?" "Haru calm down, Lady Hokage knows what she is doing. She said it would be painful to seal the demon. We have to have faith in her." Haru slumped down in her seat, "I know, but I hate hearing her in pain." Ryu hugged his sister, "I know I do too." Soon the hallway was filled with leaf shinobi. "How's she doing?" Kiba asked Shikamaru. "We don't know yet. Lady Tsunade hasn't come out yet." Everyone stood as the door opened and out walked the Hokage and Kurenia. "The sealing was a success."

A/N

**Katouritsu- What the Hell?!**

Me- What? You actually think you could kill me? laughs evily

**Katouritsu- OO What the hell have I gotten myself into?**

Naruto- Hah! Oo Oh well next chapter up ASAP.


	10. Chapter 10

Well it has been a year since Phoenix's demon was sealed

This is Kira another one of my OC's

Well it has been a year since Phoenix's demon was sealed. Even though she and Katouritsu still battled eight months after the sealing, it seems that they are now more in sync with each other. For the past four months they have now been perfecting their techniques together as one. Katouritsu is not as strong as the other demons, such as Naruto's nine tail fox, but he is powerful to some degree. It is not known yet if he has accepted Phoenix as his host or not, but for now she is the ONLY one he has not taken over and consumed.

Chapter 10

Hot Spring

_**Damn it women! Not so hard!**_

_Oh, shut it you big pussy. smirks_

_**Enough with the pussy jokes…unless you plan to give it up. laughs out loud**_

"That is so not funny!" Phoenix stated out loud. Temari looked up at her questioning, then realized she was talking to Katour. Temari went back to polishing her fan and Phoenix went back to sparring with the wooden posts set up in the training area.

_**Ok look bitch let me loose. You need to practice for real!**_

_What have I told you about the bitch remarks! _

Phoenix cut her hand across the palm with a kunai. Slammed her bloody hand down on the ground and shouted, "Summing Jutsu, Tiger Flame." Soon the ground started to split between her legs and clawed hands started coming up her legs bringing with them Katouritsu. "Must you wrap yourself around me when you're summoned?" Smirking Katouritsu whispered in her ear, "but this is the only way I get to touch you." Tightening his grip on her waist for emphasis. Sighing Phoenix pushed him off, "enough let's train, please." Temari still couldn't quite get over the whole being able to summon him thing, he is cute though Two hours later and a very tired, a very sore Phoenix made her way to the hot springs.

"Aahhh, Kami this feels so good." "Heh. So how's your leg?' Temari asked. Phoenix winced as she rubbed the tender area, "still hurts like hell." Temari shook her head, "do you think it is wise to be summoning him, I mean he just might kill you one day." Phoenix turned her head to Temari and placed a hand on her friends' shoulder, "He wouldn't do that he needs me in order to live, he kills me he goes back into the stone. At least now he has 'some' freedom." Phoenix laid back and closed her eyes letting the warm liquid soothe her aching muscles. Pretty soon commotion could be heard from the 'mens' hot spring. Both girls perked up to listen in on what was going on.

Guys hot spring

"Aaahhh this feels great." Ryu relaxed into the spring. "So when is Haru coming back?" Kira asked. Kira a sand jonin and a member of Ryu's old team, the young man was quite a catch. Long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, bright blue eyes, tall and he was a strong shinobi the injuries he endured before would have killed any other. Ryu knew that Kira had a thing for both his sisters and also knew his reputation. Most of the Suna women practically threw themselves at him, except for a select few and ones that were already claimed. baka won't learn will he Glancing at Kira through heavy lidded lids he responded, "Her and Shikamaru should be coming in the next few days," emphasizing on Shikamaru's name. Kira smirked and slid further down into the water letting his long brown hair flow out around him, "well maybe Phoenix would have a drink with me seeing as how Kankuro hasn't made a move yet, she needs to be shown a good time." Sitting up fast Ryu had a kunai to Kiras' throat, "You will NOT disrespect my sister like that ever again, do you hear me?!" Kira a little taken back by his friends aggressiveness waived his hands in front of him, "I'm sorry man, I'm just speaking the truth your 'little' sister isn't so little any more. And I'm not the only guy here that thinks this. They're just too scared to say anything!" Ryu shook his head, "you don't know anything do you? He loves her and she loves him so just stay out of the way." Turning away from Kira Ryu through over his shoulder, "and I won't stop him from killing you if you try that again." Kira looked as if was just asked to solve the answer to life, letting out a sigh he had been holding Kira turned around to come face to face with Kankuro. "Shit!" Kira jumped. Kankuro grabbed a hold of Kiras' neck and growled out his response, "If I EVER hear you speak about Phoenix that way again, I'll kill you." Releasing Kira's neck with a shove Kankuro made his way into the spring. when the hell did he get here, I never felt his presence until just then Kira rubbed his neck smirk back in place as he looked at the other two jonin in the spring. "All I'm saying is don't take too long or your going to loose her." Growling Kankuro made an attempt of getting up, but was stopped by Ryu placing a hand on his chest. Kira took this as a sign to depart, standing up and turning around while wrapping a towel around his waist he too through over his shoulder with a smirk, "May the better man win…her heart."

Kankuro growled out, "that bastard who the fuck does he think he is?! I'll kick his ass if he goes anywhere near her." "Let it go, Kankuro. He's doing it just to piss you off, he's not that stupid."

Girl's hot spring

Phoenix's eyes widened at the conversation that was taking place no more then ten feet away. Temari smiled as she heard what her brother was saying about her best friend. Smirking she was about to make two people she loved finally come together. enough of this they need each other "Hey Phoenix?" Phoenix turned to Temari with a puzzled look, "what is it?" Temari stood wrapped a towel around her body and held out a hand to her friend. Phoenix quirked an eyebrow but none the less stood and wrapped a towel around her body as well. "Temari what are you doing?" Phoenix began to blush knowing full well where her friend was leading her. "Come on you need this." "WHAT?!"

Both guys perked up at the sound of a female voice. Looking up at the entrance both Ryun ad Kankuro began to blush. "Temari what are you doing here?" Kankuro asked suspiciously. "I came to bring you her." Temari said as she pulled Phoenix in front of her, "we heard the conversation and well, I think it's about time you two stop beating around the bush. You both love each other and Kira's right you will loose out if you don't make a move. So I'm helping you out. Ryu let's go." Ryu smiled at Kankuro and patted him on the back, "good luck." He chuckled as he waded out of the water. Phoenix "eeped" and covered her eyes, "Damn it Ani, I did not want to see that!" "You covered in time." Ryu said as he left the hot spring with Temari in toe, closing the door behind them to signify not to disturb.

Phoenix stood at the edge of the hot spring nervousness taking over her. It took Kankuro only a moment to realize that he and Phoenix were alone and that they were practically guaranteed their privacy. Slowly wadding his way over to the konuchi standing at the edge of the spring Kankuro couldn't help but think about how lucky he truly was. Upon reaching the edge of the spring, Kankuro lightly pulled on the towel that hid his view of the beauty before him. Phoenix allowed the towel to fall to floor and a small smile grace her face. Kankuro reached up and grabbed Phoenix by the waist and pulled her into the spring with him and flush against his body. Both teens began to blush for this is the first time that they have been naked in each other's presence. Kankuro couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips when Phoenix moved to get a better feel of his body flushed with hers. Smiling Phoenix reached up and placed both hands on her lover's face and slowly brought his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Pulling her closer to him Kankuro thanked all the Kamis' out there for this moment. Lifting her up Phoenix instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, walking out of the spring Kankuro placed Phoenix on one of the lounge chairs. Braking their kiss for some much needed air, Kankuro asked "Nixey are you sure about this? Just because of what Kira said you…" He was cut off by Phoenix placing a finger on his lips, "yes Kankuro, I'm sure that I love you and that I want to give myself to you now and for the rest of my life." Tears glistened Phoenixs' eye lids and Kankuro leaned down and kissed each edge of her eyes, kissing the tears away.

"I love Phoenix," reaching down into his pants that were lying under the chair Kankuro pulled out a box and opened it showing a perfectly sized diamond. "Phoenix, make me the happiest man alive by being my wife." Phoenix smiled and threw her arms around his neck kissing her way to his mouth saying yes over and over again. Kankuro slid the ring on her finger and kissed his way up her arm to her mouth. Wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, Phoenix rubbed her lower region against Kankuro achieving a moan from her lover. Kankuro pulled away and begin his dissent down her twin peaks valley. Phoenix fisted her hands into his hair and ran her nails across his scalp. Kankuro seemed to be aroused even more by the pain. Taking one of her nipples into her mouth Kankuro sucked on it as if he were a feeding baby. Phoenix moaned out his name and lifted her back off the seat to give him more of her. Kankuro's hand made it's way down to the swollen bundle of nerves between he thighs. Phoenix bucked up at the sensation that was coursing through her body at the feel of Kankuro's pinching and twirling the nub between his pointer and thumb. Inserting two fingers at once into Phoenixs' tight passage her earned another moan from her. Phoenix thrashed her head side to side "uuahh Kank-kankuro. Kami that feels good." Kankuro smirked into her chest, "well if you like that then your going to love this." Phoenix opened her eyes to see nothing but a head full of brown hair nestled neatly between her legs. What's he doing down…. "AaaHhhh" Kankuro allowed his tongue to tease and dart in and out of her passage licking up her sweet nectar. When Phoenix was starting to convulse Kankuro stopped. "What? Why did you stop?" Phoenix asked. Kankuro smiled and placed himself at her entrance. Phoenix blushed at how big and thick he was. Kami I never knew it was that big Phoenix began to shake with anticipation. Kankuro grabbed his shaft and pumped it two times before rubbing the head against the little bundle of nerves, both parties moaned and Kankuro positioned himself at her opening. Lifting her legs to his shoulders Kankuro slid in part way stopping to get a grip on his own climax. So tight, shit Kankuro got control once again and pushed the rest of the way in, now seated fully inside he paused once again, this time for her. I feel like I'm being ripped open after a moment Phoenix opened her eyes to look him in the eyes, "I'm ready, now." Kankuro kissed her lightly on the lips and proceeded to move all the way out till just the tip remained and then slam back into her. After a few thrusts and moans later, Kankuro pulled completely out and turned Phoenix over onto her hands and knees. Slamming back into her Phoenix couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth and screamed out Kankuro's name with her release. Kankuro soon came grunting hers out as well. Lying in the after deed Kankuro lifted Phoenix up into his arms and climbed back into the hot spring. Sitting on a stone in the center Kankuro began to wash his fiancé.

Hidden in the shadows

_You may have her now, but we will see how long that lasts._ Kira moved out and away from the hot spring. now I need a cold shower

After bathing Kankuro stood with a towel wrapped around his waist and a sleeping Phoenix curled up in his arms he made his way back to his room. Walking through the door Kankuro pulled back the covers with his foot, he didn't want to put her down just yet. Removing her towel he placed Phoenix down in the bead and after removing his towel he climbed in next to her wrapping his arms around her waist and breathing in her sent. Smiling Kankuro soon followed Phoenix into slumber. His last thought was thinking just how lucky he truly was.

Turning in her sleep Phoenix could feel warmth of her lover holding her close. Smiling to herself she twisted the ring that now adorned her left hand. Glancing up into her man's sleeping face Phoenix had an idea on how to wake him up. Slowly sliding out of his grasp, and sliding down his body she grabbed a hold of his flaccid cock. Pumping it a few times and licking the head to wake it up. Kankuro moaned lightly and turned on to his back. Grinning to herself Phoenix took his now hardened member into her mouth. Kankuro's eyes shot open at the warm, wet sensation and he lifted the sheet to see Phoenix giving him head. "Umm..Phoe-Phoenix..wha" Phoenix stopped her ministrations looking up at him she replied "I never got to pay you back for earlier." Licking up and down his shaft she gently grabbed his sack and began to rub the sensitive area behind it. Kankuro tried to suppress a moan, but failed. Fisting his hands in her hair Kankuro helped bob her head up and down. Swirling her tongue and gripping his balls, Kankuro could soon feel his release coming. "Phoenix..i'm gonna..nut..unless you.." Phoenix ignored her lover's pleas gave him a few good pumps and slid her teeth gently down then back up. Kankuro tightened his grip in her hair, "Fuck." He grunted out as he shot his seed into Phoenix's waiting mouth. Swallowing all of it, Phoenix crawled up her lover's panting body, "was that to your liking?" Grabbing her face in his hands, "hell yeah" Kankuro grunted as he smashed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Flipping them over so he was now on top Kankuro slammed his lips to hers once more, biting on her bottom lip for entrance. Phoenix gave in to his demand and let him dominate her. Pinning her hands above her head Kankuro released her swollen lips and attacked her neck. Moaning in pure pleasure Phoenix locked her fingers with his. Pulling away from her neck Kankuro positioned himself at her entrance and without any warning he slammed into her tight opening. "Aaahhh" Slamming in and out, Kankuro was struggling to not release before her. Damn it, it feels too good "Faster. Harder. Kuro-kun please." Grunting Kankuro pulled completely out and before Phoenix could protest he pulled her off the bed and on her feet. "Wha.." Kankuro turned her around and roughly pushed her top off down onto the bed, entering her from behind at the same time. "Aaaahhh….fuck…Kankuro…that….feels so good." Phoenix cried out. Lowering himself to her ear he growled out "I see you like it rough, don't you?" "Ye-yes." Phoenix stammered. Lifting himself back up Kankuro grabbed a hold of her hips and slammed her back into him repeatedly. Soon Phoenix was convulsing with the effects of her orgasm. Kankuro slammed into to her one last time holding himself in place as he spilled his seed inside her once more. Collapsing onto the bed Phoenix couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. Climbing in the bed and pulling her to him, Kankuro kissed her lightly on the lips. Pulling away they didn't need to say anything both knew what the other was saying without any words….I love you.

A/N Ok I know another lemon…I hope this one went well.

Me- O/O

Kankuro- O/O I'm the MAN!!

Temari- got over your blush quick.

Katouritsu- O/O im scarred for life! Next chapter up ASAP.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Hey guys sorry if Itachi is out of character in this chapter, I wanted him to be a little 'rough' I do not own any of

A/N Hey guys sorry if Itachi is out of character in this chapter, I wanted him to be a little 'rough' I do not own any of the Naruto cast. Thanx and let me know what you think.

Chapter 11

Kidnapped

Next Morning

Kankuro turned in his bed and sat up with a start, sweat beading down his head. He rubbed the liquid from his brow and turned to the warm body lying next to him. it was just a dream Phoenix began to stir. Kankuro lying down beside her, pulled her body flush up against his hugging her to him. Phoenix roused slightly and buried her head in his chest. Kankuro kissed her forehead and they both drifted back off to sleep.

On the path to Suna

"Um Shika?" Haru asked. "Yes my troublesome women?" Hau lightly laughed at the remark, "What would you say to moving to Suna?" Shikamaru turned and stopped quirking an eyebrow, "What? Why do you ask?" Haru looking down at the ground started digging her foot in the dirt, "I don't know I love Konoha and I love being with you, but I miss Phoenix and Ryu and Temari, Kankuro and Gaara too." Haru let a sigh escape her mouth, but she looked up and stared Shikamaru in the eyes, "but I will be wherever you are. I love you and I want to be with you….forever." Haru's cheeks started to heat up. Shikamaru chuckled lightly, "I'll think about it, is that ok?" Haru brightened up, "Of course! Thank you Shika for even thinking about it." Haru pulled on Shikamaru's vest and kissed him on the lips. "Hn, okay women let's go were almost there." Grabbing a hold of her hand the two bounded on their path to Suna.

Suddenly Shikamaru stopped in his tracks and made a motion for Haru to do the same. Both shinobi were listening intently to their surroundings, but it was too late. Shikamaru found himself tied to a tree and couldn't move. Shit this is a genjitsu "Shika..Shika where are you?" He could hear Haru shouting. "Haru! Haru were in a genjitsu." Haru was frantically searching for the direction Shikamaru's voice was coming from, but it sounded like he was all around her. Closing her eyes she began to clear her mind. Breath just breath Slowly opening her eyes Haru was staring right at Itachi. "Itachi." She barley whispered. "Come with me." He stated dryly. "No." Haru shook her head and started to back away. "Come with me or he dies." Appearing almost out of thin air, Haru saw Shikamaru tied up. "What are.. let him go." "I will when you come with me." "NO! HARU DON'T!" Shikamaru shouted but was stabbed in the side. "Aaahhh, damn it!" Haru screamed his name and began to cry, "Please! Stop, I'll go I'll go with you just leave him alone!" Soon the genjitsu was released and Shikamaru lay on the ground bleeding from an obvious, real wound in his side. "Shika!" Haru tried to run to his side, but was knocked unconscious. "Haru, please leave her." "Silence. If you want the girl back then deliver her sister to me. You have two days to get to the old location of their village." Shikamaru's eyes widened, "what do you want with Phoenix?" Itachi turned to leave with Haru over his shoulder, "I wouldn't worry about that, especially if you want to see this girl alive again." And with a puff of smoke they were gone. "HARU!!" Shikamaru screamed.

Suna Gates

"Hey who's that?" The guardsmen asked. "It looks like a leaf shinobi." The two men approached Shikamaru. "Hey man are you alright?" "He's injured. Alert the Kazekage."

Kankuro groaned as the banging on his door got louder. Rolling out of the bed and throwing on a pair of sweat pants he opened the door to see Baki standing there. Quirking an eyebrow at his guest, Baki proceeded to inform him that Shikamaru had arrived injured and alone. "What do you mean alone Haru was suppose to be with him?" Baki sighed "she was taken, by Itachi." Kankuro's eyes widened as he heard the small gasp come out behind him. He turned around to see Phoenix standing behind him sheet wrapped around her naked form and a hand over her mouth. Baki told Kankuro what room Shikamaru was in, shaking his head Kankuro closed the door and approached the now sobbing Phoenix. "We have to find her, Kankuro we have to find her." Pulling her to him Kankuro soothingly rubbed his hands up and down her back, "shh babe, we'll get her back don't worry. Let's go see Shikamaru." Wiping her face Phoenix took a deep breath and found her resolve. "Hia."

Shika's Recovery room

Phoenix entered Shikamaru's room alone, upon his request. "Shika..are you ok?" Shikamaru looked up at Phoenix eyes red, "I'm sorry Nixey. I'm sorry I couldn't protect her." Placing his head in his hands he began to sob. Climbing on the bed and hugging Shikamaru to her Phoenix tried to hold back the tears, "don't worry Shika we're getting her back I promise." Lifting his head to face her Shikamaru told her what Itachi had said. Phoenix sat wide eyed. Turning her head to the side she stood from the bed, "then we will do as he says." Shikamaru stammered out, "Phoenix, you can't expect him to just give her back like that, we need to come up with a plan or we'll just loose you both!" Phoenix turned to him, "Shika you're the strategist I'm the doer. I can't… no I won't sit by and let them have her. If it's me they want then it's me they'll get."

Akatsuki's hideout

"Ouch! That hurt asshole!" Haru shouted out to Kisame who threw her to the floor her hands and feet bound. "Shut up, Itachi why are we letting her live?" Leaning down to her face he sneered, "can I just slice her up, just a little?" Haru turned her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut. "Who's this, un?" Haru tuned to see the one that had caught Gaara two years ago. "She's kinda cute, un. What'cha doing with her Kisame?" Kisame tsked and pointed to Itachi, "not mine, his." Haru looked at the three guys that now held her captive. "What do you plan on doing with me, let me go!" Wriggling and trying to get free Haru was hoisted into the air by Kisame, "Stop your bitching. We will do whatever we want with you. So shut it." Throwing her back down to the floor Haru cried out as she hit the hard cement. After two hours of sitting, Haru decided to try and get her feet loose. She searched the floor for anything she could use to cut the ropes. ah a knife Scooting over to the knife on the floor she scooped it up in her tied hands and began to cut the rope holding her feet together. Baka's they tied my hands in front of me Once her feet were free she managed to cut the rope tying her hands by holding the knife with her feet. Once freed Haru stood up and looked around. looks like the coast is clear Heading to the door she reached for the knob when a voice rang through her head. "Where do you think your going off to?" Freezing in place Haru turned slowly around to see Itachi right behind her. Where did he come from Before she could escape Itachi had her pinned to the door. With her front pressed hard to the door, Itachi grabbed her head and turned her face to the side. Whispering in her ear "I will kill your sister right in front of you if you try that again. Now be a good little girl and stay put!" Pulling back on her hair Itachi dragged Haru into a spare room. Dragging her to the bed, Haru started to struggle. "No! What are you doing, stop!" Throwing her on the bed Itachi watched as she scooted over to the corner near the wall. Letting a small smirk plaster his face Itachi climbed on the bed grabbing a hold of her leg he went to pull her to him when Haru screamed and shot a fire blast at his face. Itachi having his sharingan working easily dodged it and smacked Haru across the face slamming her head into the wall thus making her pass out. "Bitch." Standing and walking out the room he locked the room from the outside.

Back at Suna

"So he took her to get to you?" Ryu stated more than asked. Phoenix, Shikamaru, Ryu, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Baki and Kira sat at the table in the conference room. Phoenix let out a sigh, "There's nothing more we can do except give in to his demands." "Like hell!" Kankuro slammed his hands down, "we'll find a way to get her back without giving you up." Phoenix smiled slightly at his declaration, but knew there was no other way to guarantee her sister's safety. "Alright." Gaara proceeded. Everyone looked to the Kazekage. "Phoenix and Shikamaru you are to leave and meet at the designated spot. Upon arrival you will approach alone. Kankuro, Temari, Ryu and myself will watch your backs." Everyone sat quietly as Gaara continued with his plan. "Baki and Kira will stay behind and guard the village." "But Gaara, are you sure it's safe to leave the village. Shouldn't you stay here?" Phoenix asked. Gaara looked his sister in the eye, "they already got what they needed from me I do not see them attacking the village again, either way we will be on high alert from here on out." "Hai." Everyone agreed.

Phoenix prepared herself to head out her and Shikamaru will head out before everyone else to give them the appearance that they are alone. Coming up behind her Kankuro wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Phoenix, please be careful and know that Haru is going to be alright. Promise me you will use _him_ if you get into trouble." Turning in his embrace Phoenix stood on her toes and pulled his face in for a smoldering kiss. Melting from the kiss Phoenix pulled away running her hands down his chest, she pulled back and disappeared out the door. Kankuro let the sigh go he was holding keep her safe Katouritsu Kankuro saw how over the course of the year that Katouritsu would hold back his attacks against her when they sparred. He knew that deep down the demon cared for her and would protect her from harm and keep her safe.

"Hey you, ready?" The blonde konuchi asked the shadow user. "Ready as I'll ever be." Shikamaru glanced at his friends appearance raising his eyebrows he asked her with a little amusement in his voice, "Kankuro let you leave like that?" Phoenix looked at her attire and smiled, "Of course he bought it." Shikamaru lightly laughed shaking his head. he has good taste. I need to get one for Haru

This is the outfit Phoenix is wearing, but her hair is up in poisoned needles.

Back at the Akatsuki

Haru glanced around at her surroundings and was drawn to a dark corner of the room. I could've sworn I saw something move Sure enough a body emerged from out of the shadows. Itachi moved out of the shadows and came to the edge of the bed. Haru looking up at him with frightened eyes, she did good by not looking him in the eyes for fear of being put into an illusion. Itachi reached out and forcefully grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him. Leaning down and kissing her roughly. Haru began to struggle and tried desperately to push him away. Finally Itachi released her and pulled her to her feet, "I hope your sister is more lively than you." Haru glared at him with hate filled eyes, "she will kill you I can promise you that. You made a big mistake taking me and you will pay for it with your life!" Haru yelled the last part. Itachi backhanded her across the face, a small cut appeared, bleeding, opposite the dark purple bruise on the other cheek. Haru hissed as he began to drag her out the door.

the meeting point

"Where is he?" Phoenix asked quietly. Shikamaru who was a feet away from her pointed down toward the waterfall. Coming out of the shadows was Itachi with Haru bound and gagged next to him. Phoenix saw the bruises and cut on her face and her blood shot to boiling. Jumping out at Itachi she screamed, "Itachi you're a dead man!"

A/N Well I hope I have you on the edge of your seat.

Itachi- Hn….

Me- Oh hay Itachi how are you?

Itachi- ……

Me- fine don't speak next chapter up ASAP. Later.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Poisoned

"Itachi you're a dead man!" Phoenix lept out of the tree at the man holding her sister captive, Itachi moving too fast for anyone to see had hit Phoenix with a number of kunai. Phoenix Haru mentally gasped. Showing no sign of emotion, Itachi looked to his left. "A substituion jutsu." Haru whispered. Feeling Itachi turn to his left a bit, Haru glanced to see her sister coming up on his left. Then in a flash, she was gone. Flash step Itachi quirked a brow, his eyes widened but it was too late. Phoenix had appeared at his right, pushing Haru down and kicking him square in the jaw, sending him into a nearby tree. Picking himself up Itachi turned and thru kunai hitting Haru in the leg, "Aahhh" she fall to the ground clutching her leg. Shikamaru rushed in to deflect any more kunai thrown at his girl. Phoenix glanced around but, Itachi was no where to be found. Hidden by the trees Itachi watched as the boy pulled the kunai from the red heads shoulder. I see so the rumors were true that this 'flash step' is indeed faster than the sharingan, interesting. "Let's go." Shikamaru commanded. This should be interesting, I hope that poison that Sasori made works Before they could escape completely Phoenix was stabbed in the back, right shoulder. "Aaahh, fuck." Phoenix gasped as she spun around to find no one there. Shikamaru pulled the kunai from her shoulder with a sickening squish. Damn it, that hurt Haru began to pull her chakra to her hands, trying to close the bleeding wound. "Don't worry about it, we have to get moving." Phoenix instructed. Racing back to the boarder, Haru stumbled and lost her balance falling from the trees. "Aaahhh." Shikamaru did a back flip, pushed off the closest tree and caught Haru in mid air landing safely on the ground below. "Thanks Shika." Haru said as he placed her on her feet. Phoenix landing a few steps in front gave a questioning glance. Haru sensing her sister's concern answered with a reassuring smile, "I'm fine. I just lost my footing." "I don't believe you." Haru looked at her sister with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry onee-chan, I didn't want to worry you…" Phoenix stood directly in front of Haru grabbing her by her arms, "spill it, Haru don't keep things from me!" Haru began to sob, "I…I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep this from happening…I'm sorry you got hurt..and i…." Haru was roughly pulled into her sister's embrace, hugging her tightly to her Phoenix whispered, "Stop. I love you and I'm just happy you're safe. None of this is your fault." Phoenix smiled and pulled back to kiss her forehead. Shikamaru scooped her up once more and they were off.

Jumping out of the trees and landing on the ground Shikamaru looked around and behind them and noticed that they weren't followed. Haru hugged onto Shikamaru and buried her face in his vest sobbing quietly. Phoenix hung her head and rubbed her shoulder, why is it tingling, burning almost "Hey Haru, how's your leg?" Haru whinced as she put pressure on it, "it burns a little." Looking up Phoenix yelled to Shikamaru, "do you still have the kunai?" Shikamaru pulled the kunai from his pouch, "yeah, right here." Soon the three shinobi were accompanied by Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and Ryu. "Haru are you alright?" Temari asked as she approached the three. "You're bleeding!" She shouted as she caught a glimpse of Phoenix's shoulder. Rushing to her side Kankuro inspected the wound, "why haven't you healed it yet?" Laying her head on his shoulder she breathed out a sigh, "because I think we've been poisoned." "What?!" Everyone screeched. Before Phoenix could answer Haru began to scream in agony. Shikamaru began to shout her name, but couldn't calm her down. Everyone turned their heads to Phoenix who had begun to hiss, "Shikamaru…g-give Kan-kankuro the….kunai." Phoenix's grip tightened on his shirt as she buried her face in his chest to muffle her scream. Kankuro tightened his grip around her waist lifting her up and yelling to the others to come on as he sprinted back to Suna.

_Oh Kami it burns I can't take it._

_**Nixey, calm down and focus.**_

_Focus on what?! Im in pain here!_

_**No shit! Focus on my voice listen to me that puppet freak is trying to save you. So help him by concentrating on healing.**_

_I….I can't…. it hurts….Kankuro..___

Soon the halls of the mansion could be heard with the screams and grunts of the two konuchi's fighting for their lives. Ryu and Shikamaru held down Haru while Kankuro and Kira held down Phoenix as the med-nins pulled blood samples from both girls. Keeping them sedated with pain killers while Kankuro had the poisoned analyzed and determined it to be the same poison that he was injected with when fighting against Sasori. Making the necessary adjustments to the antidote he was soon having it administered to the girls. After hours of waiting and many pain killers later they were finally out of the red zone and sleeping comfortably. Letting go the breath he had been holding through out the med-nin's speech Shikamaru stood and walked up to Haru's bed. Wiping her hair from her face he leaned down and lightly kissed her lips. "She'll be fine she's strong, just like her sister." Shikamaru stood and shook his head at the puppet master who was leaning in the doorway, "yeah I know." He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Kankuro sat on the edge of Phoenix's bed and quirked an eyebrow at the shinobi in front of him. Shikamaru tied his hair back up and sat down next to Haru. Breaking the silence Kankuro asked, "what's bothering you?" Sighing Shikamaru looked at Haru,"I feel like I can't keep her safe." Rubbing his temples Kankuro sighed and looked him in the eyes, "do you love her?" Shikamaru stared back at him as if he just got burned, "yes I love her, what kind of question.." "Then stop sulking. Shit happens, that's the price we pay for being shinobi. If you love her then show her everyday and stop blaming yourself." Shikamaru smiled for the first time in hours at his words, "thanks."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Festival

6 Months Later……..

"I can't wait the festival is only three days away. Ani, Onee-chan, Kankuro, Temari, and Kira will be here and even Gaara is coming!" Haru excitedly screamed as she hung onto Shikamaru's arm, all the chunnin could do was laugh at her enthusiasm. "Well I'm glad you're excited. I have a feeling this going to be too much of a drag." Haru placing her hands on her hips turned to her lover and smiled a very seductive/sinister smile. Shikamaru leaning back on his heels knew all too well what that smile meant…..trouble. this could be a good thing though

"Look at them, they make me sick." "Oh come on Ino, I think they're cute together." Turning sharply to the pink haired girl she hissed her reply, "You would think that. I like Shikamaru. Even though Haru is on my team she has no right to be with him." Sakura rolled her eyes at her declaration to yet another boy. (inner Sakura) Cha! Yeah, at least she's over Sauske. He's all to mine Frustrated at her friends 'zone-ing' out, Ino made her way back to her apartment intent on making sure she and Shikamaru have a good time at the festival.

3 Days Later

"Oh wow, it's beautiful." Phoenix exclaimed as her and her team arrived at the gates. Starring star-eyed the two girls giggled as they entered the village. The streets were littered with hanging lights of various shapes and colors. The store fronts were decorated with colored paper and hanging ornaments. Sakura blossoms were scattered through out the village. Wonderful smells of various different foods drifted through the streets greeting the hungry travelers. "Oh man, I'm starving." Kankuro moaned as his nose was taking him in the direction of the BBQ stand over to the right. Grabbing a hold of his sleeve, Ryu pulled the now groaning jonin back over to the group. "Come on, we can eat later. We have to meet Haru at the hotel were staying at." Ryu stated as he have dragged the puppet master behind him. Smiling to themselves the girls followed close behind until stopping suddenly at a near by shop. "It's beautiful." Temari gasped as she looked at the silk kimono displayed in the window of the shop. Phoenix peeking over her friends shoulder to get a better glimpse of the garment, "That would look so good on you, Temari." Reaching over to lightly touch the fabric Phoenix smiled at her friend, "get it." The kimono was a red silk with long sleeves. "I…I can't, it's too…" "Here, let me." Ryu said as he reached around and pulled the kimono off the holder and headed to the counter before Temari could protest. "Ryu wait!" Phoenix smiled as Temari desperately tried to keep him from buying it, which he only answered her with a soft kiss. Soon Phoenix's eye was turned to a blue and black kimono in the corner. As if drawn to it she walked over to the beautiful garment. A small gasp escaped her throat as she slowly ran her hand down the front tracing over the embroidered black dragon. It's beautiful she thought to herself. Turning to leave she bumped into Kankuro, "I think you would look good in that." He said as he pointed to the kimono behind her. Phoenix stared into his eyes as if in a trance. Leaning closer to her ear his breath brushing across as he spoke, "plus I want to see you take it off…...slowly." Smirking as he felt her tremble he pulled back to look her in the face, seeing the light blush cross the bridge of her nose he kissed her lightly before walking away with the kimono in hand. Shaking her head as if to wake her brain she let go the breath she was holding and made her way out of the store. "Let's go already." Kira called.

"Hey guys!" Haru yelled to the group that was approaching. "Hey Haru." Temari waved. "So what run down shack are we staying in this time?" Kankuro asked with slight amusement in his voice. Temari smacked him in the back of the head, as Phoenix and Haru laughed. "Oh, it's not that bad." Haru made her way to the large room that held four bedrooms. All four had bathrooms equipped with a full sized tub and shower. The rooms had a balcony with a view and king sized beds. "Wow! Since when did Konoha have a place like this?" Phoenix asked as she walked around the area, it had a full size kitchen, an eating area and a living area as well. "This place is huge, so much larger then what we've been in before!" Temari exclaimed. Haru giggled at her families response to their sleeping quarters. "Well I'll let you get ready. And i'll meet you downstairs in say…oh an hour?" "Sure thing." Phoenix answered as Haru walked out the door.

1 hour later

"You look beautiful!" the three konuchi laughed as they spoke at once. Smiling at each other Phoenix approached one of her good friends and embraced him in a crushing hug, "It's been a long time…pineapple head." "Troublesome as always." Shikamaru smirked as he hugged her back. "Hey I want one." Phoenix pulled back to see Kiba and Naruto. Walking over to the taller shinobi Phoenix stood up to put her arms around his neck as his encircled around her waist, "I've missed you..Nix" Phoenix smiled at the nickname. "I've missed you too..dog-boy." Laughing lightly Kiba pulled back and managed a quick glance up and down. "Put your eyes back in your head and off my girl." Kankuro growled out as he approached the couple. Kiba released his hold, but didn't drop his eyes from the jonin behind her. Feeling the tension begging to rise between the two Phoenix turned and placed her hands on Kankuro's chest, "come on I'm hungry."

"Well that went well." Ryu stated as he watched Phoenix pull Kankuro down the street. Temari sighed and looped her arm with his, "I'm hungry too." Smiling he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips, "me too, but not for food." Laughing at her blushed response he dodged the fist that was sent his way. "Hey not so ruff…unless were in bed." Temari huffed and tried to hide the blush that covered her face, Haru about fell to the ground with laughter if it wasn't for Shikamaru holding her up. Temari pulled Ryu's ear to her level as she whispered, "I'm gonna hurt you." Ryu smirked as he whispered back, "promise?" Sighing Temari began to pull him in the direction her best friend and brother went. "Come on Shika let's go eat."

A few hours and a couple of bottles of sake later

Laughing and giggling to just about anything, came from the table that was full of konuchi. Phoenix, Haru, Temari, Hinata, TenTen, Sakura, Ino and even a few others that the girls had met that evening were conversing about life and boys..of course. "Well I say that he is hot. He reminds me of Sauske." Sakura stated. Shaking her head Phoenix smiled as she swirled her sake around in her cup. "Hey, Nixey you've barley drank anything." Haru stated as Temari shook her head to acknowledge the same. "I don't know I guess I just don't feel like drinking." Quirking a brow at her statement Temari sat back in her seat. Phoenix never turns down an opportunity to unwind Letting it go for now she promised herself to get to the bottom of it later. Ino sat in quiet waiting for her moment to make a move on her teammate. Seeing an opportunity she stood from the table and walked over to the table that held a handful of shinobi including some of the sensais. Glancing up at the konuchi who made an appearance to their table, Shikamaru was about to ask her what was up when he was suddenly cut off by Ino straddling his waist and planting her lips to his in a bruising kiss. It took Shikamaru a moment for his fight and flight response to kick in as he pushed her lips away from his. Shaking the sake educed haze from his forefront he went to scold Ino for her actions, but the gasp that he heard from his right made him turn his head. There stood Haru her hand to her mouth and tears in her eyes. "Haru.." Shikamaru whispered as he watched her turn and run out the door. Standing up and letting Ino fall to the floor her turned to her, "if she leaves me because of you," clutching his fist to his sides, "I'll kick your ass, teammate or not." With that he went to follow after Haru but was stopped by a very drunk very pissed Temari, "I should kick your ass!" Placing his hands out in front of him Shikamaru studderd out, "it's not what it looked like. She came on to me. I tried to push her off." Pulling her fist back Temari hissed, "not hard enough apparently." Dodging the fist aimed at his face Shikamaru pushed Temari out of the way lightly, but effective enough to move her out of the way.

Haru's vision was blurred as she ran down the streets. Weaving in and out of the crowd she made her way to an alleyway. Leaning up against the wall she cried sliding down and hugging her knees to her chest. Why? Why did he kiss her? Replaying the scene of Ino straddling his lap their lips locked in a passionate kiss, Haru couldn't take it slamming her fists against the wall. "Haru." Looking up to see Shikamaru standing in the alleyway's entrance she turned away as she hissed out, "leave me alone!" Reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder Shikamaru snapped it back as if he was burned when Haru smacked it away. "Haru, please hear me out. Ino came on to me I pushed her away.." "You didn't seem to be pushing her away when her lips were locked with yours!" Haru screamed in his face, tears flowing from her eyes. Her buzz from the sake long gone due to the adrenaline of seeing the kiss, Haru took a deep breath as she reached back and smacked Shikamaru across the face. Turning with the smack, Shikamaru saw it coming but didn't stop it, if it made her feel a little better then he would let her hit him till she was exhausted. Looking back down to see her face in her hands and her small body shaking with her sobs he quickly, before she could react, pulled her into a hug. Struggling to be released she punched his chest with her small fists, his hold did not let up. "Haru, I love you and only you. Ino's trying to break us up, why I don't know. I don't want her, I want you and only you." Seizing her pounding to his chest she whimpered out, "then why?" Shikamaru placed a hand on her head and pushed her head to his chest, "it took me a moment to push her away and I'm sorry for that I blame it on the sake. But when I got over my shock of what she did, it was too late the deed had been done. Please Haru know that if I knew her intention she would have never been able to make a move." Haru's grip tightened on his haori, closing her eyes she knew deep down that he was telling the truth, but it still hurt. Not being able to take the silence he spoke once more this time with desperation clinging to his words, "please Haru forgive me.." "I do." Pulling back to look her in the eyes to make sure she said it, "what?" Haru looked up and repeated her response, "I do." Letting go the breath he didn't know he was holding he leaned down and very hesitantly, very lightly kissed her lips. Moaning his relief that she didn't push away he pulled her flush against his body and more passionately kissed her. Wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss Haru couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth at the feel of his tongue asking for entrance. Pulling away for much needed air, Haru placed her hands on the side of his face pulling him close to her lips, "take me Shika. I need you." Smirking into her kiss Shikamaru picked her up bridal style and rushed off to her apartment.

Meanwhile back at the bar Kankuro, Ryu, and Kiba were pulling a very pissed off Phoenix, off an unconscious Ino, who was still spouting off remarks about her nasty and backstabbing deed. "Phoenix! Phoenix, that's enough." Ryu shouted out to his sister. Phoenix took some much need air into her lungs she turn around and left the bar. Temari followed her to the hotel as the others stayed behind to help clean up the mess. Reaching the apartment Phoenix had a sudden rush of sickness she put a hand to her mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom, puking every thing that she had in her stomach into the bowl. Placing a hand on her back Temari was more concerned more than ever about her friend. Handing her a wet cloth Phoenix stood and wiped her mouth. "Phoenix, are you ok?" Shaking her head Phoenix sat down on the cool floor, "Temari, I think I'm pregnant."

A/N Dun Dun Dun

Temari- Oh My Gosh im gonna be an aunt….YAY!!

Me- covers Temaris mouth Shhh he doesn't know yet

Kiba- Who doesn't know what?

Me and Temari- OO

Naruto- is mad I WANT MORE AIR TIME, DAMN IT!! Next chapter up ASAP.


	14. Chapter 14

Recap:

Recap:

Phoenix shook her head as she slid to the cool floor, "Temari, I think I'm pregnant."

Chapter 14

Nothing

"What!?" Temari's eyes widened. "Shh. Not so loud someone might hear you." Phoenix hissed. Temari looked at her friend with her head lowered, "Are you not happy?" Phoenix's head shot up mortified at her question, "Of course I am! But…I …just don't know how Kankuro will react." Groaning and placing her face in her hands she wanted nothing more than to curl up and hide from the world. The feelings of excitement, worry, fear, and anticipation all ran together in a jumbled mess in the pit of her stomach. Feeling the nauseous ness consume her once more, she dove for the toilet and released what little was left in her belly. "Ohh, Kami kill me." Temari laughed at her friends plea, "Nixey, don't worry about it I'm sure he's going to be excited too." Phoenix looked at Temari with a 'yeah right' expression. "This is the same guy that constantly says, 'I hate brats!' he was going to punch Konohamaru for crying out loud!" Sighing Temari turned the knobs to the shower on, "ok you need to relax, take a shower and I'll make something to eat." Phoenix stood and blocked the doorway, "Promise. Promise you won't say a word about any of this!" Temari smiled reassuringly, "I promise. Now take a shower." Leaving Phoenix alone in the bathroom she set to rummaging through the cabinets for something to make.

"Ummm that was wonderful." As a small hand made small circles on his chest running up and down his stomach, a small giggle was let out when she watched him squirm beneath her touch. "Hey Shika, I'm sorry I overacted." Pulling her up to his level he kissed her swollen lips whispering between kisses, "Don't"…kiss…"you"….kiss…."dare"….kiss.."it was my fault." As their kisses became more and more passionate Haru couldn't stop the moan that escaped her swollen lips. "Again?" she whispered seductively. "I'm not through apologizing to you." Shikamaru said as he leaned down and captured her lips once more. Soon the apartment was filled with the sounds of their love making.

"Ummm, this feels good." Phoenix could feel the hot water working its way into her tight muscles. Leaning her head back to allow the water to flow down the front of her body she closed her eyes. Soon her mind was clouded with regret and pain and soon her eyes were leaking her tears of sorrow mixing with the warm water. Slipping down to sit in the tub she buried her face in her hands and pulled her knees to her chest letting the water wash away the evidence of her sadness. what am I going to do she repeated to herself over and over in her mind. Leaning her chin on her knees she opened her eyes to see the ring on her left hand, would he really, truly be happy Finding her resolve to tell Kankuro that she's pregnant she stood and turned the water off. Getting out of the tub and wrapping a towel around her body she reached for the doorknob pausing to listen to the conversation going on in the other room. "Calm down Kankuro, it couldn't have been that bad." Temari yelled at her brother. "You were not there Temari. This is why I can't stand brats. I don't ever want kids." Phoenix felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. Closing her eyes to keep her tears at bay she opened the door stealing a glance at Temari, who was star struck at her brother's statement. Temari's eyes landed on Phoenix just as she was turning away, pain clearly in her blue-green orbs. "Shit." She whispered. "What?" Kankuro asked not hearing Phoenix leave the bathroom. "You're the biggest baka I have ever met!" She yelled once more as she ran past him to catch up to Phoenix.

She knocked on the door that belonged to her best friend, "Phoenix? Phoenix, are you ok?" _Silence_ Temari tried the handle once more, locked. Putting her ear to the door she tried to see if there was any noise at all coming from inside….nothing. Now starting to worry Temari desperately began to pound on the door, "Phoenix! Phoenix, please open the door!" "Temari what are you doing?" Glaring at her brother she hissed out, "this is your fault!" Placing his hands in front of his face he stepped back a couple of paces, "what, what did I do?" Shaking her head she returned to pounding on the door. "Fuck this." _Bam!_ Kankuro stood wide eyed as he watched his sister kick in the door. Once entering the room Temari realized that it was empty. Turning her attention to the right of the room just beside the bed she could see the curtains to the balcony were flapping with the evening's breeze. "PHOENIX!" she screamed as she ran to the balcony frantically gazing around the street below to catch any sight of her….nothing. "What's going on, Temari where's Phoenix?" Kankuro now sounding more worried than frustrated by his sister's actions, "I thought she came back here with you?" "She did!" "Well then where is she?" "I don't know Kankuro she's gone!" Kankuro looking around the room caught a sparkle coming from the dresser. Walking over his knees about gave out at the sight that was before him, the ring. Picking it up and showing it to his sister he stammered out, "why, why did she take it off?" Temari put a hand to her mouth as tears began to form, "she did hear you." "Hear what? Temari you know something tell me!" Kankuro said as he grabbed his sister by her arms, "Kankuro she's pregnant." Realization hit him like a ton of bricks, he fell to his knees as he replayed the line over and over again in his head, "I don't ever want kids!" "What have I done? Temari, what have I done?" Leaning down to look him in the eyes she pulled on his collar, "get your ass up and go find her, now!" pulling him to his feet she followed him out the bedroom. Not bothering to speak to the people that now littered their living area he slammed open the door and was gone in a flash. "What's wrong with him?" Ryu asked. Temari crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her boyfriend, "Phoenix left." Quirking an eyebrow, he walked up to her and pulled her chin lightly to look him in the eyes, "tell me what happened, and don't leave anything out, I'll know if you do." It's true for some reason he could read her lies, like when she tried to plan a surprise party for him, he somehow managed to see through her lies about the whole thing eventually getting her to cave about it. Letting go the breath she was holding she spoke "Phoenix is pregnant and she heard Kankuro make a comment about not wanting kids. She left, from the balcony in her room."

Great now it's going to rain Phoenix could smell the oncoming storm. She shook her head as she adjusted her pack on her shoulder. "I can't believe I actually thought he would be happy." Pausing to look up at the darkening sky she willed the tears to not come, no good. Letting her vision blurr she blinked to rid herself from it. Tears slid down her cheeks in rivers it seemed. Not caring anymore if anyone saw she walked on, heading to the front gates away from everything and everyone she knew especially _him._

"Phoenix!" Kankuro yelled her name as he ran down the streets of Konoha. I can't find her Searching everywhere he finally came to the front gates just as the rain broke from the sky. Staring out past the gates he couldn't help but feel that she was no longer there, she left Konoha turning to the guards at the gate he asked if they had seen her leave, the only reply he got was, "we've seen a lot of blonde girls leave tonight, I'm sorry." Deciding to head back to the apartment he turned once more to look out through the gates into the storm hoping to see something, anything…..nothing.

Walking back through the apartment door, rain soaked and pride hurt Kankuro slouched in the chair in the eating area. "I couldn't find her. I think she left Konoha." Ryu walked over to his best friend placing a hand on his shoulder he was about to say something when the front door was slammed open and a red blur was seen coming thru. Before either jonin could react Kankuro was slammed to the ground with a very pissed, crying Haru pounding him in the chest. "HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!" Kankuro allowed her to punch him, hell he wanted to hit him himself. Grabbing her wrists Ryu pulled Haru off of the sulking man on the floor. Sitting up he looked down at the floor listening to the sniffles and hiccups coming from the young girl in front of him, "I'm sorry Haru, I didn't know." Snatching her hands back she wiped her face taking in a breath she slowly exhaled, "we'll find her." Kankuro looked up as she bent down to his level, "I know you wouldn't have said those things if you knew, but the fact is you did. So we need to find her and fast." Standing up Haru began to walk to the door. Everyone stared at the girl who was about to leave. "Haru, where are you going?" Temari asked. Turning slightly she spoke, "I know the rain has probably washed her sent away, but I'm going to get the best tracker Konoha has…..Kiba." with that she left and no one protested not even Kankuro.

_Bang Bang_ Damn it who could it be at this hour Kiba slowly rolled out of bed and made his way to the door, upon opening the door Kiba was confronted by two fellow shinobi. "What's going on?" "We need your help, Phoenix left Konoha, alone." Kiba's eyes shot open as he opened the door to allow Haru and Shikamaru in. "Let me get dressed." After dressing he came into the living area and greeted his guests with a sad expression, "I'm not going to able to pick anything up since it rained." "We know, but we're hoping you might find something along the way. I've got permission from the Hokage already to assemble a team. Myself, Haru, you and Naruto are leaving with the Suna shinobi as soon as we're ready. Nodding his head Kiba called to Akamaru and the four left his house and headed to the gates.

Trudging through the mudded soil, Phoenix stopped at a near by stream to clean her face. Looking at her reflection she shook her head and stood. Baka I shouldn't have left like that Shaking her hands dry she glanced around at her surroundings, "Where am I any way?" Hearing a rustling nearby she stood in a defensive stance. Eyeing her surroundings she tried to focus to sense what was around her…..nothing. Sighing she put the kunai back in her bag, "I must be going crazy." it'll be dark soon I should find a place to camp Looking around she found a small cave. Timidly she glanced inside forcing her chakra to the surface she made sure that it was empty. Placing her pack down and pulling her blanket from the inside she wrapped it around her shoulders, breathing in his scent. Closing her eyes she leaned back against the wall and soon she was fast asleep, dreaming of a purple face painted, brown haired, brown eyed puppet master.

"Anything yet?" Kiba shook his head in the negative. Soon Shikamaru called out "we need to stop and make camp, it will be dark soon." Finding a place to stop for the night, nobody found sleep. Haru curled up to Shikamaru fighting back her tears of worry. Temari and Ryu sat side by side, Temari leaning her head on his shoulder. Gaara sat in the tree keeping watch. Kiba and Akamaru approached Kankuro who was furthest from the camp. "Hey man you ok?" Kiba asked as he sat down on the cool ground. Kankuro didn't answer. Kiba sighed, "stop beating yourself up, you didn't know she was….." "That's not the point! I don't know why I don't have patience when it comes to kids, but I should have seen the changes." Gripping his head in his hands he suppressed the urge to rip out his hair and scream his frustrations to the world. "I just want her back. I want to have this baby with her, if she'll let me." Kiba smirked, "another one of you, man I don't know if the world is ready." Smirking at his friends attempt at humor, he leaned back against the boulder and closed his eyes dreaming about blonde-red hair, bright blue-green eyes and _her_ pregnant belly.

A/N

Kankuro- WTF?!

Temari and Haru- beats him with a stick

Haru- T-T Onee-chan!!

Naruto's sadness and sorrow song plays


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Together Again

The following morning

Scrunching her eyes tighter, Phoenix turned her head away from the morning light peeking into the cave. Stretching her arms high above her head she yawned and stretched her aching muscles. Looking around at her surroundings she smiled softly to herself. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all, it's so peaceful here

_**About time you woke up, wench.**_

Rolling her eyes she let a small smile splay across her lips.

_Hey Katour-kun, I haven't heard from you in a while._

_**Feh. I see you've gotten yourself lost.**_

_I'm not lost!_

_**Then where are you?**_

"Oh shut it, cat-boy!" Phoenix huffed as she packed her blanket back into her pack and pulled an apple from it. Biting into the apple she couldn't help but moan an approval at the juicy taste. "Man I must be hungry, cause this apple is the best I have ever had!" Finishing her breakfast she made her way to the small stream that ran close to the cave. After washing her hands and face she stood and made her way towards the sun. Well if I head in this direction I should come across familiar ground, I can't be too far from home.

"Hey Akamaru's got something." Kiba yelled behind him. Everyone's eyes opened and showed signs of relief. "Alright boy, let's go!" Kiba was soon side by side to his loyal friend, catching onto the sent himself. Smiling to himself he hurried the team along in hopes of catching up to the missing konuchi. Touching down in front of the small cave Kiba's nose working overtime, "she was here. Apparently she spent the night here." Akamaru was sniffing the air and ground making his way to the small stream. Haru was following behind the large dog, hoping to find her sister sitting somewhere nearby. "Anything Akamaru?" The large dog turned and whined, she took that as a no. Sighing she glanced around and jumped when Akamaru barked. Kiba came over and began sniffing the air, "your right boy. Hey everyone this way!" Soon the group was headed in the direction of bandit country. I hope she knows where she's headed Shikamaru mentally sighed I hope this doesn't turn out to be a drag

Coming to a bridge Phoenix read the warning sigh, "Caution Bridge Unstable, Cross at your own RISK!" Shaking her head she sighed, "Well, I guess I'm crossing." She cautiously began across the bridge. Glancing over the edge she sweat dropped, "that's a long drop." Straitening herself she began to head forward, but stopped at the scene before her, Great Up ahead at the end of the bridge were three men. They were smirking a very dangerous looking smirk. Mentally sighing to herself she continued on her way, and the men made their way towards her. Stopping suddenly she made the men stop as well as one of them spoke to her, "what's wrong sweetheart? We don't scare you do we?" Rolling her eyes she gritted out, "Look I'm not looking for trouble, let me pass." The three men looked at one another and laughed. Phoenix could tell by their appearance that they were low ranking ninja, from what village she couldn't tell, maybe rouge. They all worn tattered pants that had more holes in them than a termite mound, their shirts were dirty and dingy. Geeze do they bathe…anything? Staring back at the laughing trio, she growled out her response, she even got a growled approval for Katouritsu, "Get out of my way, now!" "Feh, we'll move when you make us, babe." Phoenix huffed and pulled put one of her sutra papers, "Hahhhaaahh, what are you going to do with that give us a paper cut?" Soon their laughter was cut off when Phoenix slammed her hand down on the bridge and slowly began to pull it up, coming with it her favorite weapon in her arsenal. "How did she do that?" The smaller of the three squeaked out, most unbecoming of a full grown man.

Smirking she twirled her scythe out with the twin blades. Holding it out in front of her she pulled it apart in the middle, now having two scythes. "Now are you going to move, or do I have to make you?" "She's mine!" The one in the middle yelled as he charged at her with his sword drawn. Phoenix took in a breath and blocked his attack without even looking at him. Moving gracefully, almost as if she was dancing, she maneuvered around him and disarmed him in one swift move. Pointing one scythe at his neck and the other at his comrades she asked again, "Will you let me pass?" He growled and made a motion to the others. Looking behind her she noticed that they moved out of the way. Standing up she put her scythe back together and carried it at her right, holding tight to it. Looking over her shoulder she threw out, "I can see you, so don't try anything you'll be dead before you make a move." Spitting out some blood from his bleeding lip he put his hands up as a sign of submission. Phoenix made it to the center of the bridge when he made his move. She turned around just in time to see him cut the ropes to the bridge. As if in slow motion the bridge began to fall from underneath them, grabbing onto the rope she swung into the rocky wall, bouncing off like a doll. "Aarrghh." Digging one end of her scythe into its rocky surface. Trying desperately to keep her grip she heard him yell, "Cut the ropes, let the bitch fall." Struggling she pushed off the wall to look up, shit she could see the two smirk and pull out kunai. She turned around and saw that the other managed to pull himself up onto the other side. Huffing she felt the rope to the bridge slacking. what do I do "Damn it!" she screamed as the bridge fell past her, knocking her and her weapon out of its hold in the wall. Pulling her scythe apart she managed to dig both ends into the wall, unfortunately pulling her left shoulder out of socket. "Arghhh, Kami."

"Hey did you see that?" Haru asked the others. Nodding they acknowledge that they saw the two men cut the bridge to let it fall. "Why the hell would they do that?" Naruto yelled. Coming up on the side with the one guy, Haru glanced over the edge and screamed, "ONEE-CHAN!" Phoenix looked over her shoulder to see her sister staring at her from the edge. Turning back she laid her forehead against the rock. Closing her eyes tighter shut she hissed at the throbbing and pain in her left shoulder that seemed to shot down to her toes. Sweat beginning to form on her forehead she yelled out, "I'm loosing my grip, do something!" "Multi Shadow Clone jutsu!" Phoenix's grip finally gave out, letting her weapon fall she twisted so she could face her friends. Widening her eyes she saw Naruto, or for that matter a lot of Narutos, falling toward her. Reaching out to catch his falling comrade Naruto grabbed her wrist, unfortunately, for her, it was the left. Screaming in agony as her shoulder popped back into place, Phoenix opened her eyes as she saw the concern written on his face. She reached up with her other hand and gripped his wrist, locking each other tight in their grasp. Swinging the Narutos managed to throw the two figures on the end up in the air and into the group waiting below.

Kankuro watched as Naruto flipped and managed to pull Phoenix into his arms and land on his feet in a crouch on the ground. Pulling her face out of his neck she glanced around her. Standing up Naruto placed Phoenix on her feet, holding a hand to the center of her back, for support. Haru and Temari rushed and squeezed her from both sides, letting go once they heard her hiss. "Onee-chan, what's wrong?" Haru asked as she pulled back and looked her sister over. She had numerous cuts and scrapes along her arms, sides, back and stomach, from slamming into the wall she assumed. Closing one eye Phoenix hissed out, "my left shoulder. It popped out, but Naruto put it back in." Glancing at the blonde shinobi who was nervously laughing and rubbing the back of his head, "heh, sorry." "What happened?" Shikamaru asked. Phoenix looked to see the ninja that had cut the bridge was on the ground trembling in front of Akamaru, who was growling and snarling. Pointing to the man on the ground she said, "He wouldn't let me pass, so he cut the bridge and had his buddies cut the rest of it." Akamaru growled and snapped at the man making him inch his way further from the group. Pulling himself up to his feet he managed to turn and high tale it out of there, his buddies long gone.

Wrapping her arms around her older sister's waist Haru laid her head on her right shoulder, "I'm just glad your ok, onee-chan." Placing her hands on top of her sister's Phoenix nodded. "Alright let's head home. We'll depart ways here." Shikamaru announced. Haru hugged tighter to her sister, "I want to go to Suna, Shika, just for a little while." Sighing he looked at his other two companions, smirking Kiba answered, "I want to go too." "Alright let's go." Haru released her sister as she saw Kankuro approach them. Patting him on the arm she smiled up at him, and he let go a small smirk. Haru left, leaving the two alone for a minute, before departing on their way to Suna.

Approaching the young woman he went to reach for her when she backed up out of his reach. Dropping his eyes to the ground he let his arms fall to the side. Finding his voice he looked back at her, "Phoenix..i'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Please forgive me." Phoenix sighed, "I have forgiven you, I… just need… some time." "Time for what?" he asked sadly as he approached her once more, this time not moving away she looked to the side and whispered, "Time to think….. about us." Grabbing a hold of her, Phoenix turned her head to face him. Looking into his eyes she could see his emotions, hurt, confusion, pain, love, desire all these emotions passed over his features. Placing her hands on each side of his face, he closed his eyes, leaning in she tenderly kissed the side of his mouth. The sensation hit him like a bucket of cold water, never has she deliberately not kissed his lips. Opening his eyes his grip tightened on her arms, "please Phoenix, please don't do this. I love you and I want to have this baby with you, please…" his begging was cut off when she placed her fingers on his lips. Fighting the urge to whisk her away and prove how much she meant to him, what she did to him, he did the only thing he could think of. Pulling her flush up against him, her hands now on his chest, he smashed his lips to hers. Struggling against the kiss she didn't want to give in to him, not yet. Soon the passion and love she felt for him took over, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Smiling to herself, Haru couldn't help the small tears that ran down her cheeks. Kissing her temple, Shikamaru grabbed her hand and called out it that it was time to go. Pulling apart Kankuro rested his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry." Placing a hand on her stomach he lightly rubbed it. Looking into her eyes, "I promise to be there for you both, I love you Phoenix." Letting go the breath she was holding she closed her eyes, "I love you too Kankuro." Leaning in he kissed her once more and holding her hand they joined back up with the group. "Here." Gaara handed Phoenix her weapon. "How did you?" she asked as she looked at the Kazekage, he just smirked and turned, "let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Letter and a Mission

"Hey Haru! You got a letter from Suna." Shikamaru came up to his girlfriend letter in hand. Smiling she took the letter and opened it immediately.

_Hey Sis,_

_I hope things are well with you, it's been months since I last saw you! Temari sends her love, she's peering over my shoulder as I write this. Ryu's currently on a mission with Kira, I hope that's going well. Kira has a new girlfriend, of the week, LOL. Well I feel and look as big as Suna! I can't believe I'm almost done with this, just a few more weeks. Kankuro wants a girl, um NO! I want a boy.crying I miss you. I know the missions your Hokage has you going on keeps you busy, so time must be flying by for you. The only missions I've been on is helping Gaara file, KAMI HELP ME!! I think I'm going to go insane if I don't get to train or hit something, other than Kankuro. TeeHee, he really has been patient with me, even at 3 a.m. Well enough about me I know I'm rambling, but I need to hear from you so write me, or visit or something. Well everyone sends their love to you and Shika. Luv you sis always and stay out of trouble…..one of us has to. smiles_

_Nixey_

Haru folded the letter and put it into her pouch. Looking up at Shikamaru she smiled and took his hand. "Hey women, where we going?" Turning her head so her red hair hid part of her face, she looked back "I'm hungry." Shaking his head Shikamaru allowed her to pull him to their destination. Upon arriving at their teams favorite BBQ place, Haru looked around and found their Sensai. "Asuma-sensai!" she gleefully shouted out. Turning in his seat so he could see his two students approach, he waved to them. Sitting down in the booth across from their sensai they reached right into the food in the center. "Hey now, who said that was for you?" Asuma joked. "This is great! I was starving!" Haru spoke through bites. "So sensai, I heard we have another mission." Sitting back Asuma sighed, "yeah an escort mission." Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow, "you sound worried. Is it someone important?" Looking at Shikamaru, "yeah a prince. We have to escort him back to the mountains. Apparently his life is in danger and his guards want extra protection." It was Shikamaru's turn to sit back, "who all are we taking?" "us three and Choji." Haru silently finished eating and smiled, "well this shouldn't be hard."

(Kiyoshi – quiet) Princes' name

Haru stared at the sight before her, there were about ten armed men, the princes' guards, I guess a huge carriage, two other carriages that apparently held goods of some sort. "Wow. That's a lot of stuff." Haru walked up to the carriage and was about to walk past when the door shot open and the price fell out, literally, right on top of Haru. Both falling to the ground in a pile of limbs, Haru pushed up on his chest and came face to face with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. "Violet." Struggling to get up the prince's face was a bright shade of red, "I'm so sorry about this. Please forgive." Standing up he reached down to pull her up to her feet. Blushing herself she accepted, brushing off after wards. "it's ok." She said as she smiled. Shaking his head he stood straight and extended his hand, "My name is Prince Kiyoshi." "Yes, I know who you are. My name is Haru, I'm a konuchi from the hidden leaf, here to escort you home." Shaking hands he smiled, "well I am pleased to be in the company of such a beauty as yourself." Pulling her hand to his lips to lightly kiss the top, never taking his eyes away from her red ones. The moment was interrupted by some one clearing their throat. Turning to the noise Haru couldn't help the smile that crept over her features at the look of her boyfriends pissed expression. "Excuse me, but hands off!" Shikamaru tried politely to say, but failed, miserably. Pulling Haru behind his body he looked at the prince with mild interest, "we will be leaving shortly, please prepare yourself." Turning he pulled Haru behind him, who meekly waved and gave a 'I'm sorry' glance. "What the hell was that?!" Shikamaru asked the girl as soon as they were out of range of other ears. "What was what? He kissed my hand." "I know he kissed your hand, I'm talking about the 'look'." Haru shook her head a little and shrugged her shoulders, "what look?" Sighing Shikamaru shook his head, "never mind. Asuma wants us up front." Turning they both headed to the front of the caravan. "Alright Shikamaru and I will be up front. Haru you and Choji stay beside the carriage. I don't think we will run into trouble, but we need to be cautious any way." "Right." The three shinobi answered.

3 hours later

"Oh man I'm hungry." Haru giggled at her teammates face as he srunched up his nose and clutched his stomach. "Choji, you ate before we left." "I know, but I'm still hungry." "Would you like an apple?" she asked. "Sure, I'd love one." She reached into her pack and pulled one out tossing it over to him. same ol Choji Suddenly the caravan came to a hault, looking around and sensing her surroundings Haru pulled a kunai from her bag. Soon the caravan was surrounded by bandits. Quickly taking care of the bandits the caravan was once more on its way.

"Hey we're gonna make camp right over there." Asuma pointed to the left, "it should be secluded enough." He responded to his team over the radios. Soon the caravan was stopped and a fire was lit. the guards men were standing around talking amongst themselves. Haru was preparing the evening meal for her and her team. Walking over to the girl sitting on a fallen log, he proceeded to speak, "forgive me for earlier, I did not mean to get you in any trouble." Haru smiled up at the prince, "you didn't, but thank you apology excepted." Smiling the prince asked if he could sit, she nodded. "What are you cooking?" "Stew." Leaning over he smelled the contents in the pot, "it smells delicious." Smiling she thanked him. "You shouldn't glare like that, it might give you wrinkles." Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his sensais' attempt at humor, "I'm not glaring." Asuma smiled as he put a cigarette in his mouth, "oh really. It looks like you're glaring to me." Sighing Shikamaru turned to head out of the camp, "hey where are you going?" Asuma called out. "To take the first watch."

Glancing up into the night sky Shikamaru couldn't help but smile at the peacefulness of the night. "Hey." A small voice called out. Turning his head to the beautiful sound he smiled and extended his hand to her, "hey." He answered. Smiling she took his hand and sat down beside him, "here you go. There's no more Choji ate it all." Smiling he excepted the dish Haru offered and pulled her close to him as he began to dig in, "hhummm." He moaned his approval of the tasty dish she learned from her sister. "I think you have Phoenix beat on this one, yours is better." Beaming at the praise she smiled and kissed his cheek, "thanks Shika, I'm glad you like it." Laying her head on his shoulder she glanced out into the night sky, "it's so beautiful." Reaching around he pulled her chin to look him in the eyes, "not as beautiful as you. I could watch you all day and never get tired of the view." He said as he leaned the rest of the way and captured her lips in a searing kiss. "I love you Haru." Squeezing his hand she smiled, "I love you too Shika."

Haru soon finds herself leaning against a tree using the glow from the fire to write to her sister.

_Hey Onee-chan,_

_I'm currently on a mission, so I had some spare time. Well we're currently escorting a prince, Prince Kiyoshi, to the mountains. Sis he has the most beautiful violet eyes I have ever seen! I mean these are bright violet, you'd love em too. LOL Shika hates him. The first time we met he kissed my hand, well actually he fell on top of me, thank Kami Shika didn't see that! TeeHee I know your eyes are probably bugged out of your head at that statement. He is quite a gentleman. Ok enough of that. I can't wait to be an aunt! I hope it's a boy too. Kiss Kankuro for me because I __know__ you are running him ragged. Make sure Gaara doesn't work you too hard, filing can be dangerous! LOL I can't believe your doing office work. I thought you were working in the infirmary? What happened to that? Hug Temari for me and Ryu when he returns. I want to be there when you give birth, but the rate I'm going with these missions, I don't know if I will be. Well I love you and keep off your feet. Oh yeah I almost forgot, Sakura asked if she could throw you a baby shower?! OO I know it scared me too. But I told her I'd ask you. Well love you._

_Haru_

2 days into the mission

"Are we there yet?" Haru teased her sensai. Smiling he joked, "NO! now stop asking or I'll turn this caravan around." Laughing at his attempt at humor, again, she paused at his sudden stop. Holding his hand up so Shikamaru and Choji could see, he listened. Haru glanced around, but saw nothing, but she knew her sensai and stayed silent waiting for his instruction. Turning his head slowly to her he motioned that there were numerous ninja surrounding them. Nodding that she understood she pulled a couple of kunai from her bag. Shikamaru and Choji had already started to surround the carriage kunai pulled. Asuma vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Haru up front to handle on her own. He knew she was capable. Soon she could see five ninja coming her way. Taking her stance she took out the first one with a hit to the gut. Using his falling body as leverage she jumped off and kicked the next one right in the side of the head. Dodging the blow swung her way, she countered with a punch and kick combo. Standing tall she took up her stance once more and smirked at the two left, "who's next?" Both charged at her and she easily disarmed and took them down. Glancing around she noticed that everyone was ok and still standing. Asuma appeared next to her once more, "I knew you could handle it." He smiled. She placed her kunai back in her bag, "of course." She beamed back. Soon the caravan was on its way once more. 

Arriving at the Prince's home, Haru couldn't believe how huge the place was. It made the Kazekages' mansion look like a house. Entering through the gates the caravan came to a halt. One of the guards opened the door for the prince to exit. Stepping out the prince smiled and walked up to the group of leaf ninja, "thank you for getting me home safe and sound. Please allow me to show you my thanks, stay for the night before you return to your home." Shikamaru shook his head, but Asuma accepted the offer. "What?!" Shikamaru yelled, "Sensai we don't need to stay the mission is over, let's head back while there is still some daylight." Asuma smiled and place a hand on his shoulder, "we can stay and be back home even quicker if we have a good nights rest." Sighing Shikamaru reluctantly agreed, I have a feeling this is going to be troublesome and followed his team inside.

A/N I know it's short…sorry.

Haru- WOW a whole chapter with me…I'm so happy!

Me- I'm glad cuz there's still more to come

Naruto- with me right? gives pleading look

Me- ummm well, I don't know yet still brewing ideas, maybe.

Naruto- I'm so mad believe it!

Shikamaru- sighs next chapter up ASAP, what a drag. lays on couch and goes to sleep

Me and Temari- approach couch with fog horn

Haru- OO oh boy plugs ears


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Troublesome Women

"Hey," she whispered as she gently pushed on his arm trying to rouse his sleeping form. Sighing she discovered it wasn't working so she shoved him…hard. "Wha…Aaahh!" Sitting upright, now on the floor, he rubbed his head glaring at the girl peering over the edge of the bed. "I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't get up." Sighing his defeat he stood up, "what do you need, now?" Smiling as innocently as possible she twisted her body like a little girl, "um, Ichiraku ramen with the works." She gleefully says while clasping her hands in front of her. "WHAT?! That's in Konoha…THREE DAYS AWAY!"

_Knock Knock KNOCK! _"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Geeze troublesome.." Shikamaru opened the door to 'his' room for the night. "Breakfast will be served soon." Rubbing his head Shikamaru looked around, "um ok." Shaking his head as the man left, he quietly closed the door making his way back to the bed. Right as he was about to climb in something caught his attention, running water he thought. Then smiled "Heh, I could use a shower too." He made his way into the bathroom and quietly closed the door. Facing the shower he could make out the silhouette of a beautiful young women, who apparently was rinsing her long hair since she made no acknowledgment of his arrival. Undressing, quickly, he climbed into the shower surprising the young girl as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Relaxing into him she allowed him to wash her, amongst other things.

Later on

"So I hope you slept well?" Kiyoshi asked his guests, looking around at the four who nodded their approval, "good. I am glad to hear it." Smiling, Kiyoshi's gaze lingered a little too long on Haru, at least to Shikamaru's liking. Sucking his teeth he turned to his sensai, "Sensai shouldn't we be heading back?" Asuma wiped his mouth as he stood from the table, "yes, Shikamaru you're right." Bowing down he replied, "Thank you Prince Kiyoshi for your hospitality, it was most appreciated." Standing himself the prince offered his hand out to Haru, smiling she accepted his offer even after hearing Shikamaru 'humph'. Walking down the halls to the front door he never once left her side, she did how ever long let go of his hand, not holding it any longer than to get up from the table. Once reaching the door he turned to her, took her hands in his and kissed both. Blushing from the contact she tried to pull away only making him hold onto her harder. "Haru." Stilling at his words she looked up to see his eyes were set with purpose, "I have fallen for you, and I would love it if you stayed here with me and became my wife." Standing with her mouth agape, before she could speak she pulled away from the prince. "I've put up with just about enough," taking in a breath Shikamaru glared the prince in the eye tilting his head he hissed out, "If you come on to my girl one more time, I won't be held accountable for my actions!" Haru grabbed a hold of Shikamaru's arm desperately trying to pull him back out of the prince's face. "Shika! Stop it!" Finally the prince put his hands out in front of him and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, but I wasn't talking to you." He glared back at Shikamaru with just as much hate. Everyone but the two sweat dropped.

Suna

"Hey Phoenix, where's Kankuro?" Ryu asked. "I sent him out for ramen."

Meanwhile

"Damn woman and her fucking cravings!" _It starts to rain_ "DAMN IT!"

Now it was Asuma's turn to hold Shikamaru back. "Let me go, I'm gonna kill him! Prince or not!" Choji sat back and watched the show, snacking on a bag of BBQ chips. Haru was redder than her hair, "Shikamaru please calm down." Kiyoshi turned once more to Haru, "forgive my forwardness, but I have been entranced by your beauty and your independence. You are just the young women I have been looking for to be at my side." Shaking her head, "I'm sorry Prince Kiyoshi, but my heart belongs to Shikamaru. I do not share your feelings, my place is by his side." Bowing politely she proceeded to exit the door leaving a stunned prince and her team behind. Smiling he turned to the now quiet Shikamaru, "you are a lucky man. To have a woman as she to share your life with, I envy you." Shikamaru sighed and without looking at the prince, "you have know idea how lucky I am," now looking at him, "I'd lay my life on the line, no questions, just to see her smile." With that he threw his hand up in a half wave, walking out the door. The prince smiled and turned to Asuma, "I thank you and the leaf for everything, safe journey home." Asuma a little stunned at everything that transpired could only half smile and rub the back of his head muttering a thank you. Nodding his head to Choji the two left to catch up to Haru and Shikamaru to start their journey home.

2 ½ days later

"Well hello. How may I help you, today?" Sitting down at the bar, "I need 10 of your specials, to go." OO wow he must be a friend of Naruto's "Sure thing."

"Boy I am so glad to be home." Haru stretched her arms above her head. "Hey Haru, Shikamaru welcome back!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to the two. "When did you guys get back?" Haru thought for a moment, "about two hours ago, I think." Naruto smiled, "well hey I was meeting Sakura and some others at Ichiraku's want to join?" She turned to Shikamaru who shrugged his shoulder's in a 'I don't care' way. "Sure Naruto, we'd love to." "Great! Let's go." The hyper blonde exclaimed, leading the way to the ramen bar. Walking into the bar they heard the owner talking to a customer about some guy buying ten orders to go and then left in a hurry. He then looked up to see his number one customer, "Hey Naruto! How many bowls today?" Scratching the back of his head he smirked, "the usual."

Suna

"Phoenix, just where did you send Kankuro for ramen?" Ryu asked. "Konoha." She replied as if it was right down the road. "PHOENIX! You sent him to Konoha for ramen? Are you serious?" Her brother yelled throwing his hands in the air for empathizes. Turning to look at her brother, tears in her eyes, "I'm so..sorr…ry I ju..ust wa…anted ramen." She began to wail. Ryu began to panic and tried to comfort her, but it was too late. Temari came bursting through the door, "What did you do?!" She yelled at her boyfriend who was looking as if he was about to pass out. "I…I…didn't mean.." "GET OUT!" she yelled to him. Once he left the room Temari turned to Phoenix, who was now dry eyed and smiling, "so what's for dessert?"

Walking in tired and hungry he placed the packages on the table. He pulled a box out and went over to the girl on the couch watching t.v. "Here woman." He said as he placed the box in front of her. Smiling she took the box and laid it down, turning her attention to the t.v. once more. Quirking an eyebrow he asked, "what? Aren't you gonna eat?" She turned back to him and smiled, "I already ate." Kankuro dropped to the floor with his leg twitching. Phoenix couldn't help the laugh that exploded out of her mouth. Sitting up and glaring daggers at his girlfriend he ground out, "what. Is. So. Funny?" Placing a hand over her mouth, she steadied her breathing and answered by getting down on the floor and scooting over to sit in between his open legs, "I love you. Thank you." His angered died in his throat due to the kiss. Pulling apart he looked her in the face she was smiling, that smile, "No! Whatever it is, no!" She sat back and began to pout. Turning his head he tried to sound mad, "No Phoenix." She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. His eyes shot open and he turned his head so fast you would have thought it was gonna come off. Smirking at the sight of his girlfriend smiling softly at him he growled out as he approached her, "now that request I am more than happy to full fill."

A/N

Me- LMAO I'm sorry but I had to torture Kuro-kun for a little bit, then I felt bad and made it up to him

Kankuro- growling sending me on a 6 day ramen run, Woman are you CRAZY!

Me- Nope just pregnant!

Temari- Hey where's my dessert? Next chapter up ASAP


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Lazy Days

humm this is nice Haru thought to herself as she lay on the cool grass. Turning to look at the person next to her she couldn't help but smile. The little bundle was sleeping cozily, curled up to his aunt. "Kenchi." She said as she leaned over and peered in his face, named after their father. "I can't believe your almost 4 month's old." She whispered. Wrapping her other arm around him she dozed back off to sleep. She was soon awakened by laughter. Looking up at the noise she smiled. bout time She watched as the couple chased each other around the field. The girl's long bluish hair flowing out behind her, she had become more confidant in her abilities and has proven to every one just how powerful a konuchi she is, Hinata Hyuga. The blonde chasing her is probably the most powerful one of all, Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage. Haru smiled to herself as he tackled Hinata to the ground rolling a couple times then coming to a stop with him on top, leaning down he kissed his capture. Lying back down on the grass, Haru looked up at the sky, peaceful. "The village hasn't been this peaceful in a long time." Kenchi began to stir. Pulling him close to her his little hand grabbed a hold of her blue shirt, fisting it in his tight grasp. "Your mom and dad will be with you again soon." Sighing her sentence almost sadly, please stay alive sister

Flashback 1 month ago

"Lord Kazekage!" Baki yelled as he ran through the mansion making his way to the living are where he, his siblings, Phoenix, Ryu, Haru, Kira, Shikamaru and a few others were visiting the new addition to the family, 3 month old Kenchi. "What is it?" Gaara stood holding Kenchi in his arms. Gaara surprised everyone with how attached he became to Kenchi so quickly, and Kenchi too would calm in Gaara's presence. Baki took in a breath and walked towards the group with a letter in hand, "Rain has issued war with Suna." You could hear a pin drop the room got so quiet. Turning to his team he knew what their answer would be, but he asked anyway, "Will you fight?" Smiling Kankuro and Temari stood, "of course brother, this is our home and we will defend it and you." Kankuro spoke. Ryu placed a hand on Kankuro's shoulder, "I'm in too. For some reason I have grown accustomed to you." "Of course we will fight Gaara." Phoenix stood and walked up to the Kazekage, placing her finger in her son's hand she smiled, "we have to protect the future." Looking back to Gaara, he nodded placing Kenchi in his mother's arms he called for Kankuro, Ryu and Kira to follow him along with Baki to the meeting room. "If Rain wants a war, the we will give it to them."

Haru stood from the couch, "Onee-chan, you can't be serious, you just had Kenchi, you can't be ready to fight now!" Smiling Phoenix walked up to her sister, "Haru in this world there is always going to be wars." Sighing she handed her son to his aunt, "I want you take Kenchi to Konoha with you, away from this." Haru eyes widened, "What! I can't take him away from you.." Her ranting was cut off due to the small smile her sister gave and the tears that were evident in her blue-green eyes, "please. I don't want him to get hurt in case this war gets bad. And in the case that something should.." Haru tried to interrupt but was stopped by Phoenix raising her hand, "if anything should happen to me or Kankuro then I want him to be with you." Haru looked down to her nephew then back up to her sister, "I promise." Phoenix smiled and Haru continued, "I promise to protect him just like you promised to protect me." Wiping the tears that were falling from her eyes, Phoenix smiled and spoke softly, "till the day I die."

End Flashback

Taking in a breath she sat up just as Naruto and Hinata made their way over. "Hi Haru. How are you and Kenchi doing today?" Hinata asked softly. Haru smiled, "we're doing fine, enjoying the weather and the day." Everyone in the village had grown attached to Kenchi. Being allied with the sand and knowing the sand shinobi since the chuunin exams, they were apart of the village, they were leaf shinobi whether they wore the headband or not. Naruto let go a breath, "Granny's trying to get Gaara to allow some of us to go there and help, but he says that he doesn't want to envolve us if he doesn't have too." Closing his eyes he balled his fist, "why won't he except our help! We're comrades and comrades help each other!" Naruto couldn't help but shout out his frustrations, another quality the young man had, devotion to those he cares for. Hinata smiled at him then held her hands out to take Kenchi from Haru. "Has Shikamaru returned yet?" she asked as she rocked the now cooing baby. Haru plucked a blade of grass, "no, not yet." Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji were out on a mission, nothing major just time consuming. "They should be back today or tomorrow." Naruto stated, "as far as I know it was just an escort mission to the land of Grass." Naruto smiled down as Kenchi tried to pull his finger into his mouth, "hey, you don't know where that's been." Haru laughed. Naruto gave her a funny look. Hinata giggled. Haru sat back and thanked the Kamis that she and her sister had such wonderful friends. Not only did they take them in as family, but since Kenchi has been here everyone, including the sensais take turns in looking after him. At first it was just Haru and Shikamaru, then it was Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, it seemed everyone wanted to help, but the one that surprised her the most was Kakashi-sensai. Haru smiled as she remembered the afternoon she was sitting under the willow tree having lunch with Shikamaru and Kenchi, he had only been in the village a few days, so they were still getting use to one another.

Flashback

"Umm, this lunch is great Haru." Shika chimed as he took another bite of his meal. Smiling Haru was about to say something when Kenchi began to wail. "What's wrong Ken-chan?" Haru cooed as she tried to calm the wailing baby. Shikamaru sat back worried, "Is he hungry?" Haru shook her head, "I don't think so I just fed him." "Let me see him." Haru and Shikamaru turned to the new voice, "Kakashi-sensai?!" Kneeling down he scooped the baby out of Haru's arms and stood up. No sooner was he on his feet did Kenchi stop crying. Smiling through his mask Kakashi said, "it seems he is just like his mother, always looking to make a friend." Kenchi cooed and held his hands out to try and pull on Kakashi's mask. Lunch was more enjoyable after that. Kenchi never left Kakashi's arms.

End Flashback

Haru was brought out of memories by a familiar voice. Haru smiled at the pink-haired konuchi and patted the grass beside her, "hey." She said. Sakura smiled and Hinata passed Kenchi to her. Kenchi I must say loved the attention, he giggled when he saw the familiar pink hair and immediately went for it. Everyone laughed as Sakura tried to protect her hair from ten tiny fingers wriggling to grab a hold. Soon the field was filled with the laughter of friends and team mates. Eventually Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji made it back safe and sound, joining the group in the field.

Sitting down behind his girl, Shikamaru buried his face in her hair taking in a deep breath. "Umm I missed you." He whispered in her ear. Haru blushed and smiled as she turned her head to give him a kiss, "I missed you too." Soon they turned their attention to the laughter of Kenchi, who was being tossed in the air by one of his 'Godfathers', yes he has more than one. Haru's eyes widened as she tried to suppress the squeak with a hand over her mouth. Turning to her Kiba laughed, "I'm not gonna drop him." Haru let go the breath she was holding, "that's not the point, be careful." She tried to sound 'motherly'. Kiba chuckled and sat down with Kenchi sitting up between his legs. "He looks just like her." Sakura said softly. Haru smiled, "yeah, he does doesn't he?" Kiba rubbed the top of Kenchi's head, who leaned back and reached up to grab a hold of his fingers. Kiba smirked and let him grab on, always mindful of his claws. "His smile and his eyes, especially," Naruto thru in, "he looks just like her when he smiles, it makes his eyes light up just like hers." Haru's thoughts once again drifted to her sister and her brother, defending their home, fighting for their lives while she sat on the grass and laughed with friends. Closing her eyes she willed the tears to not come, but it didn't go un-noticed to Kiba's nose. "Haru..they will be ok. Suna has some strong ninja and Phoenix is no push over." Smiling she opened her eyes and let the few tears that managed to escape slide down her cheeks, "I know." That was all she could say, she didn't want to lie to her-self, or the others. She knew her family was strong and she knew what Suna was capable of, but still they were fighting a war and she could do nothing more than sit back and wait for it to end. Hugging her from behind Shikamaru spoke for the first time in a while, "You know Nixey wouldn't want you worrying. Now let's focus on this day while it's still peaceful enough for us to be together like this." Nodding her head, everyone almost missed what happened next, "mama." Everyone's eyes widened and held their breaths. "Did, did he just say mama?" Hinata asked. Smiling Haru scooped up Kenchi and hugged him tight. Pulling back she looked into his blue-green eyes and couldn't help but smile with him, "yes he did." It was Naruto's turn to scoop him up, "alright little man, if you want to become the next Hokage.." "Naruto he's from Suna." Shikamaru smirked. "I know that. Ok so if you want to be the next Kazekage then you need to start practicing." Haru shook her head. Sakura tisked, "Naruto you idiot he's too little to start practicing now." Naruto smiled his famous smile, "not too young to learn the importance of ramen." Choji chimmed in, "yeah and BBQ chips too!" Everyone laughed and stood heading back to the village with Naruto and Kenchi in the lead. Holding Kenchi in the air Naruto made a promise, "I promise you won't grow up without them! Cause, I your uncle Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage, will make sure of it, believe it!"

Suna

"LOOK OUT!" Baki yelled to a fellow ninja, who unfortunately didn't hear it in time, and took a kunai to the side of his head. Damn it Baki mentally screamed. Looking around he saw his students, well their not his students any more, were still standing. A whole month and this war isn't over yet! Taking another ninja out he turned and headed towards Gaara who was defending a group of chuunin, from the enemy. "Gaara!" Turning his head to Baki he nodded for him to continue. "Gaara, we need assistance from Konoha. This is taking too long and were loosing too many!" Gaara sighed and shook his head, "No. I don't want to involve the leaf. The villagers are safely underground, and have enough supplies to last." Baki closed his eyes, "but what if Suna is taken over, then what? Your people will be dead then, Rain won't let them live!" Gaara turned his head away, looking at his fellow comrades and siblings fighting, their bodies soiled in their blood and the blood of others. Finding his brother who was back to back with Ryu he watched as they took out six ninja at once. Sighing once more he gave the order to send for help from Konoha. forgive me for involving you, Naruto Uzumaki Gaara turned and took out two ninja that attempted to take him out, and followed Baki to the mansion to send word. Looking in on the infirmary he found Phoenix, exhausted and bloodied. Temari took a direct hit to the stomach and Phoenix was near by. Rushing her inside to patch her up she was finishing when Gaara walked in. "Is she ok?" he asked concern clearly visible on his handsome face. "yeah she'll be fine." Phoenix grunted as she helped her sister stand. "I'm fine, Gaara." She stated with a half smile. Wincing, a little as she grabbed her fan she nodded to Phoenix and the two konuchi made their way past Gaara and out back into the fight. Gaara hurried down the hall to send the message, so he could return to their side. "Fly fast." He stated as he sent the bird out towards its destination. Not bothering to use the door he jumped out the window and used his sand to land safely next to his sisters. Smiling at his entrance the two konuchi looked back at each other and let a rippling wind jutsu loose, sending the ninja surrounding them into the nearby wall.

"Fire style, Fire Dragon Flame jutsu!" Phoenix turned to see Kira letting loose a huge Dragon shaped fire blast, scorching the ninja in a straight line, leaving nothing but ashes. wow, I haven't seen him use that one before. Shaking her head she ran over to her brother, "Ryu!" Turning in the direction of his voice, his green eyes wide, his face cut and bruised, "what is it?" he asked. Phoenix looked up to him, "we can use flash step and take a bunch of them out." Shaking his head, "No, Nixey that will take up too much chakra." Sighing she closed her eyes and smiled when she heard a familiar voice…

_**Let me out Nixey, I'll protect you.**_

_Katouritsu…_

_**Don't get mushy wench let me out, now!**_

Letting the wench statement go she cut her palm and slammed it down on the ground shouting, "Summing Jutsu, Tiger Flame!" The ground began to crack and Katouritsu climbed out. "Aaaahh this feels good. I haven't been let out in a long time." Smiling and shaking her head Phoenix smirked, "don't get cocky just yet we're outnumbered by a lot." Dodging a blow she managed to stab the ninja in the back with her scythe. Standing up she turned around to come face to face with a Mist ninja, "what? Mist is here too?" blocking his attack she managed to shove him back, preparing to block once more the mist nin ran at her, but was stopped cold due to Katouritsu running his clawed blade through his side. Letting the limp body fall to the ground he walked over to Phoenix and caressed her face, "Let me handle things now." Shaking her head, "no, I'm not leaving this fight." Growling at her disobedience he went to yell at her when he was pushed out of the way. "Damn it!" Phoenix yelled as she held her now bleeding arm, "Pay attention cat-boy. You're supposed to protect me, not the other way around!" Katouritsu smirked, "my bad, Nixey." Standing he let loose a powerful blast of fire missing Phoenix by mere inches. Glaring daggers, he only shrugged. Shaking her head she headed over to where Temari was, following close behind he turned his attention to the mate of his host. hn looks like he could use some help Rushing over he blocked a blow that would have taken the puppet masters life. Turning to thank his savior Kankuro paused, standing before him was the demon that was sealed inside his girl, "Katouritsu…where's Phoenix?" Kankuro began to look around. Katouritsu tsked and smirked, "my wench can take care of herself." Kankuro hissed and glared at the demon. Katouritsu looked out of the corner of his eye, "feh, you better focus on the battle at hand, you can fight me later." Turning back around Kankuro readied crow for another attack, "you're on." Katouritsu smirked and howled as he slashed down the next ninja that dared to charge at him.

Konoha

"Lady Hokage we've received word from Suna!" Shizune yelled as she entered the office. Looking up from her desk, "Well?" Shizune took in a breath before she spoke, "they're asking for our help."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Recap of last time:

A/N Recap of last time:

Kankuro hissed and glared at the demon. Katouritsu looked out of the corner of his eye, "feh, you better focus on the battle at hand, you can fight me later." Turning back around Kankuro readied crow for another attack, "you're on." Katouritsu smirked and howled as he slashed down the next ninja that dared to charge at him.

Konoha

"Lady Hokage we've received word from Suna!" Shizune yelled as she entered the office. Looking up from her desk, "Well?" Shizune took in a breath before she spoke, "they're asking for our help."

Chapter 19

To save a Village

Smiling the Hokage stood, "bout time, I'd say. They hung in their longer than I thought they would. Get me Kakashi." "Yes Ma'am." Shizune said as she rushed out the door to notify the copy ninja.

Suna

"Aaahhh!" a mist ninja howled as he was slashed across the stomach by the tiger demon. "This is the most fun I've had in a while." He laughed as he flicked his blades ridding them of the blood. Scanning the area he was in he noticed that it had calmed down.

_**Hey wench, where are you? **_

_Over by the entrance….. Shit!_

_**What what's going on?**_

_Katu I don't have time for this I'm…..fighting here!_

_**Fine I'm on my way, just hang in there.**_

smirking _Yeah, yeah cat-boy._

Smiling to him-self, "I found a good one, my wench." Rushing through the streets he slashed any ninja that got in his way. "Wind Cyclone Jutsu!" Temari yelled as she waved her fan sending a tornado at the oncoming ninja. "Where the hell are they coming from, there's no end to them?!" She yelled out to Kira, who happen to be closer. Slamming a ninja down to the ground and stabbing him in the chest with his sword, he spun and took out another before making an attempt at answering the konuchi. "I don't know…but damn this is a workout." "What's the matter Kira, runnin out of steam?" Ryu smirked as he jumped down from the roof nearest them, landing in between the two. Drawing his two swords in front of him he got in stance. "Blades of Dancing Fire!" Came a shout to the right of the three. Soon their vision was filled with crescent shaped fire blasts whirling in with the wind, cutting the ninja in a fiery slice. Ryu and Kira's eyes widened at the sight of Phoenix smirking. Temari hollered out, "I like that one!" "Hn,me too!" she yelled back.

"Ryu-sensai!" Ryu turned around to see one of his students, "Toru (sea)!" Ryu yelled as the young man approached, his blue hair tussled and his red eyes closing as he took in big breaths. Standing back up, "Sensai, the north wall is being invaded. They had some type of bomb, it's broken." Ryu sighed, "Alright. Kira! Come with me!" "Right!" Kira yelled. Both jonin vanished as Toru chased after. Temari heard a familiar yell, "Temari-sensai!" running up to the two konuchi was Kei and Kane. "What's wrong?" Temari asked. "The entrance is being overrun." Kane stated. Phoenix was about to speak when Kankuro popped up. "Hey Nixey, come with me!" Turning she found her-self being pulled behind Kankuro. "Kankuro, what's wrong, where are we going?" Not answering her he took her to the small tent set up for med treatment. Looking down Phoenix's eyes widened, "Gaara!" Lying on the makeshift pallet Gaara held his side that was bleeding profusely. "Fix him!" Kankuro grunted out. Before he left he grabbed her close and kissed her roughly. Pulling back to look her in the eyes he kissed her head and headed out towards the entrance with Baki and Katouritsu following close. "Kei!" Phoenix called. Kei came in front of her sensai. "I need your help." Nodding she knelt down beside her sensai and began along with her to pull chakra to her hands, preparing to heal the wound. The wound was not life threatening, but it wasn't nothing either. Gaara groaned as the two konuchi pushed chakra into his wound, soon it began to close and repair itself. 

The entrance of Suna

"Multi Shadow Clone Jitsu!" Soon the front of the villages' entrance was surrounded by a herd of Naruto's. Following behind was Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Haru, Choji, Kiba, Lee and Gai. "Alright! Let's go Lee and show these ninja what true warriors are like!" Lee's eyes burn with fire, "Yes Gai-sensai. We will show them the power of youth!" Kakashi shook his head at his rival's enthusiasm. Clearing the entrance to the village Naruto rushed in. "NARUTO! WAIT!" Kakashi yelled.

Sitting up Gaara nodded his head to Phoenix and the younger shinobi. Standing he stepped outside the tent, "Let's go." Standing Phoenix left with him, headed to the front entrance. Temari instructed Kei and Kane to follow her to the north wall to help Ryu and the others. Making their way to the entrance wasn't an easy task. Having to stop and help their fallen ninja.

"Feel the wrath of the Leaf shinobi!" Lee shouted as he took down another mist ninja. Haru pulled a sword from her back, taking up after her brother she realized how good she could handle the blade. She ran at top speed and took down the ninja that was in their path. Coming to a hault when her blade collided with that of Katouritsu's, wide eyed she took a second to realize who it was. "Slow down, girl." The tiger demon smiled down, leaning in close to her face. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Kankuro yelled at him. Katouritsu smirked at the jonin, "trust me, I wouldn't hurt those close to my Nixey." Growling out the my. Kankuro tsked and was approached by Naruto, "Hey where's Gaara?" Kankuro looked back at the blonde, "he was injured. Phoenix is healing him." Kakashi approached, "alright guys, let's get to work." Kankuro shook his head turning to Haru he yelled, "Hey where's Kenchi?" Haru smiled, "with Sakura." Kankuro quirked a brow which only made Haru laugh, "he's fine I promise." Turning back to the problem at hand, the group was greeted with the Kazekage. "Naruto." Naruto ran up to Gaara, "Gaara. Your ok." Nodding Gaara turned to Kankuro, "Phoenix has chased some ninja to the east." Kankuro nodded and left with Haru, Neji and Kiba following. Shikamaru approached, "where else is there damage?" Gaara sighed, "the north wall has been broken through, the guards guarding the underground entrance are being taken out. Also we're running low on med nin." Naruto smiled at Gaara and pointed behind him, "that's why we brought Hinata." Hinata waved from her spot behind the orange clad ninja. Shikamaru then turned to Hinata, "Hinata head over to the med tent, help out there. Naruto you and me are going to the north wall. I think Kakashi, Gai, and Lee can handle things here." Naruto smiled, "Right, let's go. Gaara what are you going to do." Gaara turned as he walked towards the underground entrance, "help my people."

North Wall

"TORU!" Kane shouted as he watched his team mate fall to the ground. Rushing over Kane took out the rain ninja about to deal the final blow. Kei soon came up to both and began to heal the wound in Toru's leg. "Shit!" both looked in the direction Kane was looking. Coming through the wall was a giant….spider?! "What the hell is that?" Toru yelled. "A summoning jutsu." Ryu shouted back. He leaned down to inspect Toru's wound, "are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine now Ryu-sensai." Toru stood and picked his sword up. Standing up the three were greeted by Naruto and Shikamaru. "Woah!" Shikamaru shouted as he stared at the spider. The giant spider was about 50 feet tall, and wider than two of the Hokage buildings. Spitting some type of sticky webbing from its backside it was catching sand ninja in heaps. Struggling to get free then sand ninja began to panic. "RYU!" Temari yelled. Catching sight of his girlfriend his eyes widened and terror tore through his body. Temari was caught in some webbing and hovering over her form was the fangs of the spider ready to take a bite. Rushing to her aid using 'Flash Step' Ryu managed to cut the webbing and pulling her out if the way. Piercing the spot that his prey had just been, the spider roared his anger at his meal disappearing. Hugging her to him, "Temari are you hurt?" Shaking her head in the negative she closed her eyes. "Hey how do we kill this thing?" Ryu shouted to Shikamaru. Shrugging his shoulders Shikamaru wracked his brain as to how this thing could be brought down.

"Aaahh." Lying on the ground holding her side Phoenix looked up at the mist ninja who was smiling down at her. "Aaww what's the matter baby, you want me to kiss it and make it all better." Kicking her left leg, she tried to kick the mist nin in his family jewels, didn't work. Catching her leg and slamming him-self down between her legs with her left leg on his shoulder. Struggling she tried to reach for her discarded scythe. Damn it, too far Trying once again to push him off she halted at the sharp pain that shot through her stomach. Hissing she glared at the man on top of her. "You know it's been a while since I've been with a woman. I want to hear you scream for help and," holding her hands above her head he ran his tongue down her neck, "you taste as good as you smell, I wonder how warm and cozy your body will feel." Squeezing her eyes shut she held in the scream that wanted to rip from her throat, no she wouldn't give in to his demand, she tried once more to free her wrists. The ninja chuckled as he started to run his tongue down her neck to the center of her chest making his way to 'v' shape in her shirt, while his other hand made its way to the zipper on her pants. Staring down at him as he took the zipper in his mouth he started to pull it down, but was roughly yanked off his victim. Before he could react he was slammed back onto the ground. Looking up he didn't stand a hells chance against the infamous, pissed off, puppet master. Using his anger to fuel his adrenaline at the sight before him, Kankuro grabbed a hold of the ninja that was trying to have his way with his woman, and slammed him back onto the ground. Glaring down at the stunned ninja he pulled a kunai from his pouch growling out, "touch what is mine, you forfeit your life!" Before the ninja could even scream Kankuro stabbed him in the throat watching as he struggled for breath and blood pooled around his head, standing up he walked over to where Haru was holding her sister to her. Katouritsu, who had been standing next to Kankuro the whole time leaned down and smirked, "sucks to be you." Watching as the mist nin gurgled blood he leaned back and smirked, "what he said." Then he ran his blades through the heart of the ninja, pulling them out with a splash of blood, splattering some on his face. Wiping his cheek he stood and turned his attention to the group behind him. Kankuro bent down and pulled Phoenix out of her sister's grasp, looking her over he hugged her to him. Haru sat back and noticed the wound to her side, "Kankuro lay her down so I can heal that wound." Doing as he was told he laid Phoenix down and let Haru tend to her. Haru placed her sword back in its sheath on her back. Pulling her chakra to her hands she started on the wound. Neji looked around the area with his byakugan working searching for any more ninja. Noticing something coming towards the east wall he focused more trying to figure out what it was. "What the?" he gasped as the wall began to crumble. "What the hell is that?" Kiba shouted. Soon the wall began to crumble and making its way thru was yet another spider. Standing up Kankuro spit out, "Damn it! Will this ever end?" Katouritsu smirked getting use to working with the puppet master and spoke out, "I think things are starting to get interesting."

Haru finished healing her sister, and helped her set up. "Onee-chan are you ok?" Smiling back at her sister she nodded. "Phoenix, you and Haru stand back." Kankuro yelled. Haru stood and drew her sword, standing in front of her sister she yelles back, "like hell!" Kiba smirked as did Kankuro, "alright then let's do this." Kiba chuckled. Phoenix stood beside her sister and picked up her discarded scythes ready to take on whatever was to be thrown their way.

A/N

Me- wipes forehead whew that was a lot of writing.

Naruto- glomps Phoenix I'm so happy Believe it!

Me- Naruto…..can't…..breath!

Naruto- heh, sorry. Next chapter up ASAP


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Recap:

A/N Recap:

Haru finished healing her sister, and helped her set up. "Onee-chan are you ok?" Smiling back at her sister she nodded. "Phoenix, you and Haru stand back." Kankuro yelled. Haru stood and drew her sword, standing in front of her sister she yelles back, "like hell!" Kiba smirked as did Kankuro, "alright then let's do this." Kiba chuckled. Phoenix stood beside her sister and picked up her discarded scythes ready to take on whatever was to be thrown their way.

Chapter 20

The End Draws Near

Anyone could see that the sand ninja were wearing thin. The more powerful ones running low on chakra, this portion of the war has been non-stop for five days straight today being the fifth with the arrival of the leaf.

"HARU! BEHIND YOU!" Haru turned around in time to stop the attack aimed for her head. Grunting as she pushed the rain ninja back with her sword, he stumbled but quickly regained his footing and came at her again. Straightening her stance she readied her weapon to block his next attack. Then out of no where he vanished. Looking around she couldn't find him. Spinning to get a full view she still was lost, "where the hell did he go?" _Clink _Haru managed to block his attack once again. "You're quick girl." He hissed. "Fuck off!" she growled back. Sweeping her feet from under her he went to stab, but she turned away. Rolling onto her feet she jumped at the ninja, who quickly dodged her attack. Spinning around he managed to cut her thigh. "Aaahh." She hissed. Stumbling she tripped over a piece of rubble, falling onto her butt with a thud. "Ooww. Damn it." Now hovering over her form he pulled back his knife ready to kill her. Haru closed her eyes. Cracking one open slightly she was surprised to see him still standing, seeing as how he now didn't have a head. Looking down near her leg she scrambled back and stifled a scream. There laying in the spot she was near was his head, eyes open and mouth wide almost as if he was screaming. _Thud_ his body falling in a heap, looking up she saw her sister standing, breathing heavily. "Are you ok?" she asked as she flicked the blood of her scythe. Nodding her head Haru took in a deep breath and stood, glancing down at the decapitated body, blood pooling around it and its severed head. Shivering just a bit she picked up her sword and turned to her sister. "Thanks." Phoenix smiled as Haru began to close the wound on her thigh. Looking around Phoenix lost sight of Kankuro and Katouritsu.

_Hey where are you and Kankuro?_

_**Headed to the north wall to kill the other spider, why?**_

_I lost sight of you, just making sure you two are ok._

_**I'm touched wench. snickers**_

_growling whatever._

Looking back to her sister she noticed that her wound was healed. Haru nodded to her sister to signal she was ready. "let's go." Phoenix instructed. Running through the streets they came to Kakashi. "Phoenix, Haru, you two ok?" he asked. "Yeah we're fine sensai." Haru answered. _BANG BOOM _looking in the direction of the noise Phoenix could barley make out the figure entering through the smoke. "Manzo." She gasped. "Who?" Haru asked. "Manzo, he was father's friend back when we lived in Oasis. I thought he was killed, what's he doing here?" she asked herself more than the people around her. Approaching she could see the cynical look he had on his face. "Aahh, Phoenix. My how much you have grown." He then turned his attention to Haru, "well now if it isn't little Haru." Phoenix stood more in front of her to block his view. "What are you doing here Manzo?" catching a glimpse of his headband, "and why are you with rain?" He chuckled darkly and narrowed his eyes, "I'm here to capture you, of course." He stated as if it was common knowledge. Jumping in front of her sister Haru shouted out, "What do you want with my sister?" Staring the rain ninja down, Kakashi had moved up to stand beside Haru with a protective stance in front of Phoenix. Sighing Manzo cracked his neck, "I'm not obligated to say." He said as he threw his hands up. "She's wanted by my boss. And I am following orders." Phoenix sat back and wondered who would want her for anything. I have nothing. Who would want me, and why? she mentally ranted. "Aah well this has gone on long enough, now if you please." And with a flick of his wrist he sent Kakashi flying, slamming into the building behind them. "SENSAI!" Haru yelled. Phoenix was wide eyed, how did he take out Kakashi, no way Haru took her stance in front of her sister once again. "Haru! Get out of here, now!" Phoenix yelled. "NO! I'm not letting him take you!" Haru drew her sword back and charged, "HARU NO, DON'T HE'S TOO MUCH FOR YOU!" Phoenix screamed at her sister's retreating form.

Haru ran full speed to the man now known as Manzo. She drew her sword back with both hands, leapt into the air, and pulled it over her head ready to strike. Smirking Manzo pulled his right hand back, chakra could be seen coursing around it, preparing to take out the red head. As if in slow motion Haru came down bringing her blade with her, Manzo reaching throwing his fist to strike as well…._Click. Splash. _Standing in the middle of the two was Phoenix. Her scythe blocking her sister, whos face and chest was splashed with her blood, and her chest had Manzo's hand through it, her face was twisted in a painful expression. Haru dropped her sword which clinked as it hit the discarded scythe below and listened as Manzo grunted as he pulled his hand out of Phoenix's body with a sickening sucking sound her blood pooling onto the ground around them. "Now you weren't supposed to do that." Tsking Manzo shook his hand ridding it of her blood. Phoenix dropped to her knees and began to fall back. Haru caught her sister, tears flowing from her eyes at the blank expression her sister held. "No, no sister please." Manzo stated to walk over to the two. Haru in complete shock paid no attention to where he now stood. Reaching down he grabbed Haru by her hair and forced her up, dropping her sister with a thud. "Let me go!" trying to hit her capture she ceased when he began to speak. "You know she was always protecting you, shielding you from my eyes." Staring him in the face now, he smiled at her glossy eyes, red from crying. "Don't look so sad. She isn't dead, yet."

"Aaahh." Dropping to his knees the tiger demon groaned as he held his chest. Closing his eyes he tried to contact the girl.

_**Phoenix….**_

………_._

Nothing. Standing he turned to the others. Kankuro's expression was one of worry. He knew that the demon was connected to Phoenix and for him to drop down like that with no outside injury meant something happened to her. "Phoenix." He whispered. Nodding Katouritsu spoke, breathing ragged and low. "She's injured badly, a wound to the chest." Kankuro went to shout something when the demon vanished, returning to his host, no longer able to stay outside her body. Kankuro turned to the others who had just finished with the left over ninja, "We need to find the others, and fast!" Turning they followed the jonin, heading to the front of the village.

Throwing the battered body of Haru to the ground, Manzo attempted to walk away from her to head over to where Phoenix lay. Grabbing a hold of his leg, she tried to stop him, tried to keep him from taking her sister. Turning swiftly he kicked the young girl, rolling to a stop a few feet away on her stomach. Trying to sit up her arms gave out and she fell back down into the sand. Blood leaking from the corner of her mouth, she lay there staring at her sister's still form. Slowly tears began to leak from the corner of her eyes as she watched, unable to move, as he picked her sister's lifeless body up and holding her bridal style, her head hanging over his left arm. Her blonde hair more red now that it was stained with her blood, no longer up in her normal fashion, her poisoned needles lost long ago. He turned and walked past Haru heading towards the entrance of the village, and just as he appeared he was gone. Haru closed her eyes. She could hear Shikamaru yell her name before she succumbed to the darkness.

Arriving on the scene, Shikamaru screamed her name as he ran up to his love, left for dead. Looking down on her form he slowly turned her over, revealing numerous stab wounds along her stomach, arms, legs and big one near her right shoulder. Her once beautiful face, now had bruises and a cut along her left cheek, her red hair messy and caked with blood. Shikamaru lightly picked up her head trying to rouse her. Turning to look at the others he paused. Kankuro stood next to the spot that Kiba determined was Phoenix's blood. Looking down everyone thought the same thing, "there's too much here for her to still be alive." Shaking his head of the negative thought, he turned to Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked back down at her, his eyes spilling tears at her lack of response. Pulling her face to his neck he buried his face in her hair rocking her gently to his sobs. Soon the group was accompanied with Gaara, Hinata, Lee and Gai. Hinata, Kei and Kane immediately set to healing Haru. Ryu being the one to pull him away to give them the room they needed. Hugging the younger shinobi Ryu tried to hold his own tears from spilling at the sight of his little sister.

Everyone sat silently outside the infirmary waiting for the news of Haru's condition. Kankuro, Kiba, Neji, Naruto and Lee were searching the area outside the village trying to pick up on Phoenix's scent. Kakashi lay in the bed near Haru. Choji sat in a chair not too far from that, he was getting treated for minor injuries, but injuries all the same. Kira, Toru, Shikamaru, Ryu, and Temari were the ones sitting outside waiting. Gai had gone with Gaara and Baki to send word to Konoha about what was going on.

"Her scent leads to the west. Most likely who ever took her is headed to Rain country." Kiba pointed out. Kankuro stared out to the west, his face set in determination. "Then we'll bring her back." "Yeah let's go." Naruto shouted. "Wait! We need to wait, we can't just head out blinded. We need to come up with a plan and contact Konoha first." Neji commanded. Lee was the first to speak, "Neji is right. We must come up with a plan, otherwise we will be running in blind." Kankuro balled his fist, "she could be dead by then, we can't wait!" he yelled. Kiba placed a hand on his shoulder, "we have to. She'll survive." Kankuro closed his eyes and fell to his knees, punching the sand beneath him soaking it with his tears. Naruto and Kiba both bent down to try and comfort their comrade, but Kankuro pushed them away and stood making his way back to the village, "let's see if Haru's awake, she should be able to tell us something."

A/N

Phoenix- CLIFFY!!

Haru- I want a cookie!!

Gaara- OO my cookies!!

Kira- Yes they are insane.

P/H/G- starts to come after Kira

Kira- backing away Um next chapter up ASAP.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Father and son Reunited

Konoha around the same time Phoenix and Haru are attacked

Sakura smiled as she quietly walked out of the room from laying a sleeping Kenchi down for a nap. No sooner did she close the door did he let out a piercing scream, one that would make you think he had been stabbed. Rushing back in and scooping him up Sakura tried to rock him, whispering and cooing to him in his ear. Nothing worked he cried till he was blue in the face. Finally she could hear a knock at her door. Rushing to the door Sakura could have cried at the sight of Ino standing before her. "Ino! Thank Kami, I don't know what's wrong he just started crying and I can't get him to stop." Ino held her hands out to take the baby from her, she held him close to her heart and rocked him gently. Looking up to Sakura she spoke, "Lady Hokage wants to see you." Nodding Sakura gathered some of Kenchi's things and followed Ino with a now hiccupping Kenchi to the Hokage's office.

Entering the office, they were greeted by not only the Hokage but also Sai and Captain Yamato. "Sakura, we received word from Suna. Phoenix was badly injured and taken. Haru is in critical condition. I am sending team Kakashi out to help with the recovery of Phoenix." Sakura nodded as she let the information she just received sink in, shaking her head she asked her question, "Master I have a request." "What is it?" Swallowing the lump in her throat she preceded, "I want to take Kenchi back with me. I think he needs to at least be with Kankuro." Lady Tsunade shook her head, "I understand. Team Kakashi will leave immediately. I will send word ahead that you are on your way." "Allow me to accompany them as well." Turning to the new voice, Tsunade smiled slightly, "Jiraiya."

Suna 3 days later

Shikamaru sat in the chair in the small room, waiting. _She hasn't woken up once since that day_ he thought. Reaching down he took her small hand in his and ran the pad of his thump across the top. Smiling softly he spoke to her, just like he did everyday, "Haru Kenchi will be arriving soon. Sakura is bringing him here. You have to get up he's gonna wanna see his aunt." Sighing he heard the door creak open, turning around he smiled at Temari, who meekly smiled back. "Anything?" she asked. Shikamaru shook his head in the negative. Walking in, she sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked Haru's other hand. "You need to eat something please I will sit with her." Shikamaru pondered for a minute then his stomach growled. Temari giggled, "see you haven't eaten in days. Go you will be the first person I yell for." Shikamaru smiled then stood bending down to kiss Haru lightly on the lips, "I won't be long." Temari nodded.

"She's been like that since I brought her here." Looking in the cell the two men clouded in black watched as the body, which was laid on a pallet in the corner of the cell, was emitting red chakra. The chakra was protecting the body of the young women from any outside force. "I can't get within five feet of her the chakra is hot, like fire." "Hn, just what we expected, its healing her." The two stood for a moment longer before turning away and leaving closing the door to the hallway behind them.

_**Nixey…**_

_Who's calling me? Katur is that you?_

_**Hey wench. **_

_Katur I thought I…._

_**You think I would let you die?**_

…_.Ahh HARU!..Katur what happened to my sister?_

_**I don't know. When I returned to you, you were on the verge of death. I focused on healing you, nothing else.**_ _**Now get some sleep.**_

_Katur….thank you._

_**Hn. Sleep wench your still not healed completely.**_

Phoenix opened her eyes for the first time in days. She opened them to nothing but darkness she could see a small amount of light filtering in from outside the other door.

Looking around, but unable to move, she closed her eyes once more. Before succumbing to sleep her mind drifted off, miles away from where she lay, Suna. Behind her closed eyes she could see her lover and his smirk, her son blowing spit bubbles, and her sister alive and well smiling and waving to her. Smiling softly a single tear fell from the corner of her eye.

Shikamaru returned from his meal, but before entering the room he couldn't help but stop and listen in on the conversation. "Hey you come on you need to get up. There are a lot of people here that want you to get better." Temari sniffed as she wiped the small tears that were sneaking past her lids. Moving a piece of stray hair away from Haru's face she tucked it behind her ear. Leaning down she gently kissed her forehead, pulling back to speak once more, "Haru please, we can't loose you too. Ryu is beside himself, and so is Kankuro. Not to mention Shika, he hasn't left your side. Phoenix is alive I just know it, and I know you want to save her, right?" Temari closed her eyes and went to stand up when Haru tightened her grip on her hand. Temari immediately bent down and called to hre, "Haru. Haru can you hear me, squeeze my hand again." This time Shikamaru was bent over her leaning in close to her ear, "Haru Haru wake up, please." Opening her eyes slightly she could see Shikamaru and Temari, who now had relief plastered over both of their faces. Fluttering her eyes she tried to sit up, but Shikamaru gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't push it." She laid her head down and looked back up to Shikamaru, Temari gone to retrieve everyone else. "What happened?" she asked softly. Shikamaru's face fell as he began to tell her what they knew, which unfortunately wasn't much. Soon her room was filled with smiling faces and soon she couldn't help but smile as well. Shikamaru helped her to sit up, so now her back was resting against the wall. Haru looked around the room and noticed that one person was missing, one very important person. Shikamaru caught the confused look on her face and before he could speak her face turned to one of shock and horror. Turning to him she grabbed a hold of his shirt fisting it in her small hands, "where's Phoenix?" frantically searching his face, he closed his eyes as he spoke, "we don't know. When we got to you her body was gone." Haru sat back and mentally searched, trying to remember anything from that moment. It hit her like a freight train, "Manzo." Ryu was now practically on the bed with her, "what did you say?" he said as he looked his sister in the eyes. "Manzo, he was the one that attacked us and I know he took her. He worked for rain, but he said that his boss wanted Phoenix." Ryu sat back thought and confusion showing on his face. "Who is Manzo?" Naruto asked. "Manzo, he was my father's advisor. They were best friends, but Manzo started to change and father threw him out of the village. His mind was being corrupted by someone and father didn't want him around the village for fear he may try to take over." Kankuro moved to the bed now, "did he say who he worked for?" Haru sat back and tried to think, "yes. He said that he worked for Akatsuki." Everyone immediately looked back at Gaara. Gaara looked up from his spot on the floor, "they want to extract her demon." "But why? He's not one of the tailed beasts?" Ryu shouted. It was Jiraiya who spoke next. "It doesn't matter if it's a tailed beast or not." "Pervy sage?" Naruto questioned, "why are you here?" Crossing his arms over his chest, "I came to help, idiot." Soon Sakura and Sai made it into the room, Kenchi in her arms. As soon as Kankuro saw his son he scooped him out of her grasp, smiling down at him. Kenchi reached his hands up to grab at his dad's face, smiling and giggling. Sitting down in the chair next to Haru's bed Kenchi was soon surrounded by his true aunts and uncles, each one leaning in to kiss him on the head. The room soon became quiet once more, everyone lost in their thoughts of the problem at hand.

"mama." Kankuro's eyes widened at the sound of his son speaking his first word. Smiling up to his dad Kenchi tried to catch the tears that ran down his father's face. Pulling his son to him Kankuro whispered, "I'm sorry son." Pulling him back to look into his son's smiling face, "I promise I'm bringing your mama home."

Opening her eyes to the light that flooded into her room, she tsked at the figure standing before her, "Itachi." Itachi smiled as he approached the door to her cell, "hello pet. I have a proposition for you." Tilting her head to the side she questioned her capture, "what are you talking about?" "You work for me, and I'll spare the lives of those you cherish most." Straitening herself she narrowed her eyes towards Itachi, "and if I don't?" closing his eyes, he slowly opened them to reveal his working sharingan, "I'll show you." Soon the halls of the hidden hideout were filled with the screams of the konuchi.

Shivering on the floor of her cell she hugged her body tight, tears streaming down her face. "No.." she repeated the word like a mantra. Leaving her on the floor Itachi left the room, walking back into the room full of his other comrades, "geesh Itachi, trying to scare her to death." Kisame joked. Itachi sat down in the chair and looked back to his partner with his now black eyes, "she needed to see why she had no choice in the matter." "Are you sure you can trust her?" Manzo asked. "Yes. She will not disobey. She has seen what will happen if she does." "The she will be left to you, Itachi you know what to do." Pein instructed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Chapter 22

To Let Go

"Lord Kazekage!" a jonin ran in to the meeting room, throwing the doors open with a slam. Making half the occupants jump, Baki rose and hollered, "Have you lost your mind?! You don't just burst in here like that!" The young man bowed, "my deepest apologies sir, but you need to come to the entrance of the village." Looking around the room at the confused faces, he proceeded, "its lady Phoenix, her body has shown up." Raising from the seats the room was emptied in a matter of seconds. Running at top speed Haru was the first to arrive. _No no she's not dead _she mentally ranted. Looking down she fell to her knees and removed the blanket that was placed over the body. Pulling it back slowly she uncovered the pale, blood covered face of her sister, Phoenix. Shaking her head and removing the rest of the sheet to reveal the wound in her chest Haru began to scream, "NO!!" even before the rest made it to her they heard her screams. She reached down and picked up the lifeless form and held her close wishing her screams would reach her and bring her back. At the feel of someone dropping down beside her she felt someone pull on her to let go, but instead she clung tighter to Phoenix fighting back she and shaking her head. It was when her brother spoke did she look up and loosen her grip, "Haru, let Kankuro have her, please you need to let go." Looking up to see that Kankuro was staring hard at her sister, almost as if he didn't believe it himself, she released her death grip and slowly laid her sister down. Ryu reached underneath her arms and gently pulled her back, just a little. The entrance was anything but silent, screams and wails could be heard all around the village. Kankuro slowly reached a hand to her face, feeling the coldness of her skin, he tried to stifle sob that tore from his throat. _No _he pleaded mentally.Moving so he was closer to her body he ran a hand through her hair and bent so he could lay his forehead to hers his warm breath rushing over her cold blue lips, "I'm so sorry, baby. I failed you.." placing a kiss to her forehead he let his tears fall, no longer ashamed of who saw. Wrapping his arms around her chest and hugging her to him he clung to her as if she were alive and hugging him back. Haru held onto her brother and screamed burying her face in his chest and fisting his shirt in her hands. Ryu himself was crying, burying his face in Haru's hair soaking it with tears. Temari had slid down the wall nearest to Kankuro shaking her head and crying out. Hearing his sister call his love's name her released her and sat up and pulling his sister into his arms letting her scream out without protest. Soon their moment was interrupted by Gaara, "brother, we must take her in and prepare her burial. She's home now and the village needs to be able to pay their respects as well." Pulling back Kankuro shook his head taking the sheet and rewrapping her in it. Standing up with Phoenix now draped in his arms he proceeded to walk out into the sunlight, but he was surprised to see that most of the village was standing around holding one another and crying. Kane was holding a sobbing Kei and Toru, who was holding a sleeping Kenchi, silently crying his own tears. _Every one loved you, who couldn't._ Kankuro proceeded to the mansion with his brother by his side and the rest of his family following behind.

Later that evening

Standing at the tomb that now reads, 'Here lies Phoenix a mother, friend, lover and a loving sister' Haru ran her hand over the top of the stone. She didn't cry at the burial her tears exhausted just as much as she was. She closed her eyes and prayed, _Phoenix I promise I will take care of Kenchi and Kankuro. smiles I know that you will always be watching over us and I know that you will be there even if I can't see you._ Now her tears flowed. She opened her eyes and gave the stone one last rub, turning to head back inside. She needed to write a long letter, Konoha doesn't know that they have lost someone too.

After sending her letter, walking through the halls of the Kazekage's mansion, Haru couldn't help but feel this tugging at her heart, like something just wasn't right. She brushed it off as nerves. Glancing in on her family she sighed at the scene before her. Lying on the couch she found Kankuro sleeping on his back with Kenchi lying on his chest, asleep as well. Grabbing the blanket off the nearby chair she draped it over the two. Turning to the recliner nearby she took the album out of Temari's lap and laid it on the table next to her, before walking away she glanced at the picture on the page and smiled. It was a picture of Temari, Phoenix and herself at Halloween a few years ago. They dressed as their significant other, Temari had on the normal Sand jonin uniform, very uncomfortable she remembered her saying. Phoenix had on Kankuro's older uniform with the yellow and purple circle on the front, her face was painted in his purple face paint and he even gave her crow to carry around. She of course had her hair pulled back to resemble a pineapple, and was wearing Shikamaru's shirt and chunnin vest. Running her finger over the picture she sighed as she walked away. Making her way back out of the room she soon found herself in 'her' room. Looking around she walked over to the bed, sitting down she picked up the pillow that belonged to her. Putting the pillow to her nose her face fell as she pulled it back, "did I actually think it would still smell like her." falling back on the bed and burying her face in the pillow she cried once more, soon crying her self to sleep.

One week later

Phoenix's name was spoken in praise and love at the gathering in Konoha. Haru was with Shikamaru, whose face was flushed, eyes red and looked as if he hadn't sleep in a long while. When he first the news from the Hokage, he dropped to the floor on his knees in complete shock. He couldn't believe that one of his best friends was gone, _no it can't be true_ he thought. But when saw his love running to him at first sight, tears streaming down her face as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and burying her face in his neck, he knew it was true. Holding Haru to him he dropped to the ground in the middle of the street, surrounded by their fellow leaf shinobi and cried. Now at the gathering he watched as Naruto approached them, "Haru…I'm so sorry." The normal vibrant ninja was quiet and his voice was soft. Haru smiled weakly and hugged her friend.

The village soon made their way to the memorial stone, to listen as friends spoke of their fallen comrade. At the end of Kankuro's speech the sky opened up and began to rain, lightly. Everyone took it as a sign that Phoenix was smiling and crying at the words being spoken about her from her friends and the people she loved the most. Kankuro closed his eyes and tilted his head to the sky letting the rain pour down his face, concealing his tears. Soon the gathering came to an end and everyone returned to their homes, the Sand ninja going home with Haru and Shikamaru.

The gathering however did not go unnoticed to the figures just outside the village. "So they buried her." "Why wouldn't they?"

The next morning

After hours of lying in the dark, light flooded her room once more. Closing her eyes tight due to brightness she shivered as a cold breeze blew in as well. "Get up." She opened her eyes to see Manzo standing at the door to her cell. Doing as she was instructed she sat up, wincing at the aches in her unused muscles. _How long have I been here…three no four weeks. Hn four weeks in this..Kami forsaken hell._ Standing she backed up against the wall a scowl written across her face. "Don't look so hateful." Dropping a package on the makeshift bed he glanced back at her, "put it on. I'll be back for you in a hour." Turning to leave her alone once more she asked, "Why? What is it?" Looking over his shoulder he said, "because you are now a member of the Akatsuki and you must look the part." He laughed at the disgusted look she now presented to him. "What makes you think that I'll be here long enough for that?" Turning completely around now he approached her making her stiffen her stance, "We delivered your body a week ago to Suna and a week ago they buried you. To them you are dead." Standing in complete shock she shook her head, "No, they wouldn't, they have to know I'm…" she cut off due to Manzo grabbing her throat, "You. Are. Dead. Buried in Suna near the rest of the ones that fell that night, they have accepted it and are moving on. You should too, we are your family now and now you belong to us." Growling at the man before her "I belong to no one! " she spat out. Laughing once more Manzo turned and walked out of the cell shutting the door, locking it and walking out the other leaving her once again in the dark. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath and slid down the wall, pulling her knees to her chest she buried her face in them and cried. _How? Why would they think this? How could they bury….me, I'm here._ _I'm alone…._

_Katur….can you hear me?_

……_**.**_

Sighing to herself she assumed the reason he wouldn't answer was because he exerted himself in healing her, at least she hoped. She felt more alone now then she has ever felt before. Standing up she reached for the package and she pulled out what she was supposed to put on. Sighing she dropped her old clothes to the floor and pulled on the new ones that were now her future.

Her door opened once more, but this time she walked threw it and out into the other room where the rest of her new 'family' waited. Taking her eyes off the floor she looked up her face held no emotion and she felt just as she should be….dead.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Seeing is Believing

"Shikamaru, I'm serious! She's alive, I just know it!" The girl's eyes blazed with that of determination and happiness, determination to prove to him that her sister was alive, and happiness because she knew that it was. "Haru, how do you know for sure? What your telling me is just a guess, and if what your saying is true then how do you justify what your eyes see?" Sighing she turned to him, "Just believe in me. I know that she is alive and I will prove it." He shook his head, "Fine. I'll turn in our request." Leaving out the door he headed to the Hokage's office, "What a drag, but I hope she's right." Smiling softly he made his way through the streets of Konoha.

Phoenix sat at the table listening to Diedara and Tobi fighting with each other once more. Rolling her eyes she let out a sigh. _I've been here over two months and still I haven't found an opening to escape._ Looking up she glanced around the room she caught sight of Itachi and Kisame, _looks like they have a mission, tonight will be my chance with Itachi gone._ Looking back down to the table she returned to listing to the two arguing. "Hn, Tobi I'm going to kill you! Come here!" Diedara began chasing Tobi around the hideout, intent on turning him into a human clay bomb. Watching as Itachi and Kisame left the room, Phoenix then rose from the table and made her way to her own room. Closing the door quietly behind her she made her way to her bed and laid down.

_**I don't know why you don't let me out wench.**_

_Because if I do then Itachi will kill me thus killing you, you know if I do so do you, whether you're inside me or out._

_**Still we should try instead of sitting here putting up with their shit! You playing along with them isn't going to last forever.**_

_I know, but it's all we can do right now, might as well play along until opportunity knocks._

Closing her eyes she drifted into a light sleep, her dreams taking her home, in the arms of her love and holding her son who is now six months old.

Turning in his sleep he awoke when he hit the floor. "Uughh."_ Damn it_ rubbing his head he sat up and peered to look in the bed, smiling he realized Kenchi was still asleep. _Boy sleeps like I use to, like a rock. _Standing and stretching his arms above his head he let out a huge yawn. Letting his arms drop back to his sides he made his way to the shower, turning on the water he started to drop his sweat pants when he heard a knock at his door. Rolling his eyes _always when I'm about to do something_ opening the door to find Temari standing with a small smile, "Haru and Shikamaru are on their way, I think they are going to stay for a while." Rubbing the back of his head he smiled, "they should just move in." Temari smiled, "hey when your done bring me Kenchi, you have to attend the meeting with Gaara and the village elders." Rolling his eyes he shook his head, "yeah. I'll be done in twenty." Closing the door he stopped to look at his son. _We miss you Nixey_ walking into the bathroom he left the door open to be able to listen out in case his son woke up before he was done.

"Hey Kane-kun!" Kane turned around to face his secret love, with a scowl in place. "What is it Kei, I'm bust here." Looking at her feet Kei shuffled innocently, "I was wondering, if you wanted to go get some lunch together?" sighing he turned from her, "sorry Kei, not today." Returning to his training so he couldn't see the hurt in her eyes as she turned and walked away, muttering an ok. Pausing to run his hands down his face he thought back to the time he was training with Phoenix and Kei had asked him to lunch and giving her the same reason why he refused.

flashback

"Kane, you shouldn't treat her like that." Turning to his sensai who was leaning against one of the training posts, he quirked a brow, "she's annoying. I have to practice, I've got training to do and…" he was cut off when Phoenix bent down to look him in the eyes, "you're still young. Don't be in such a rush to grow up. You have plenty of time to train and get stronger." Leaning in she brushed his bangs back, kissing his headband. A light blush crept across his face and Phoenix giggled, "she really likes you. I know you care for her too, so I'm through training you today." And with that she stood leaving him to wonder what just happened. Throwing over her shoulder she called out, "don't let a good thing like love slip away because you want to be stronger, life is too short to not fall in love and a life without love is for the weak."

end flashback

Smiling he turned, "Hey Kei! Wait up!" Kei turned and her face lit up instantly as she watched her team mate run to her, smiling up at him when he made it to her side, "what made you change your mind?" she asked. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "ahh just something Phoenix-sensai said to me once." Grabbing her hand he pulled her along, "come on I know this great BBQ place."

Walking through the entrance to the sand village Haru smiled as she took in the village she was now starting to consider home. Shikamaru shook his head, "You smile everytime we come here. I'm starting to think you don't ever want to leave." She turned and smiled back. _I knew it, ah well I guess if she truly wants to move here…then I guess I need to start packing._ Grabbing his hand she hurried along, "come on Shika. We need to find the others." Remembering their reason for being here he yelled out, "are you sure they will agree to this, I mean you want to dig up her grave." Not answering him she kept going, "they'll understand."

"Are you crazy?" Ryu yelled. Wincing at his outburst she took a second then yelled back, "Ani I'm telling you she's alive and I can prove it!" "Haru, digging up our sister and showing us that her necklace is missing doesn't prove she's alive!" she stepped up to her brother, "you mean to tell me that they would take it! What use would they have from it? If they extracted Katur from her then why would they need her necklace? I'm telling you it's not her!" sighing he rubbed his temples, "Haur.." "Just believe me…" she softly spoke as she looked up at her brother grabbing onto his shirt. He looked at her, "please brother just trust me." Closing his eyes he looked over to Kira who shrugged his shoulders, "you ask him, cuz I'm not." He said as he threw his hands out, "I want to believe she's alive too, but I ain't giving him the reason as to why I want to find out." Haru looked over to Kira, "I'll ask him." She started to make her way to the door when she stopped. "no need I heard already." Walking in the doorway was Kankuro, Gaara holding Kenchi and Temari. "we'll wait till dark, we don't want to disturb the villagers." Gaara stated. Smiling Haru shook her head as she ran up to hug the four. Kenchi giggled as he was smushed between the adults.

_**Wench get up.**_

_Must you keep calling me that!_

_**Yes.**_

Smiling to herself she got out of bed and looked at the clock. _12:45_ "Ok, let's go." She whispered. Making her way to her closet she pulled off the familiar red and black cloak, throwing it to the bed she reached in the closet and pulled out a pair of black pants and a black tank top. Wrapping her hands and forearms in bandages she proceeded to put on her pouch that held her chakra papers. Grabbing the black hooded cloak, she managed to pick up during a mission with Deidara, she tied the string and pulled the hood up. Sliding open her window she crouched on the sill looking around into the darkness. Sensing that she was alone she jumped out the window and headed for the trees. She knew she was near Suna, surprisingly and at the same time unnerving enough close by. About a six hour run.

Meanwhile

"Finally." Dropping the coffin on the ground everyone looked around at each other. "Ok let's open it." Kankuro and Ryu began to pry the coffin open. Once open everyone gasped. "See I told you." Haru exclaimed excitement evident in her voice. "How?" Kira asked. "It must been a substitution jitsu. If Kiba were here he probably would have been able to smell the difference. But to us it was an exact copy." "I wonder who she was?" Temari asked. Lying down in the coffin was the body of a young woman, the jutsu long worn off and revealing that Phoenix is indeed alive.

_**How long do you plan to run? **_

_I'll stop when I make it home._

_**They probably know by now.**_

_I don't care, let them just try to catch up. Itachi is the only one that worries me and so long as he is away he won't find out until it's too late._

_**Let's hope. You should at least let me out.**_

_No. I need the energy to travel. Just sit back and quit complaining._

_**mutters Wench**_

"I heard that!" Phoenix shook her head as she lept from branch to branch making her way to the desert. _Almost there._ she sighed.

"So what now?" Ryu asked. Kankuro put down his cup and sat back, "we need to find out where the Akatuski are hiding. We find them we find her." Haru who was sitting on the floor let go of a huge yawn. Shikamaru smiled as he stood and offered her his hand, which she gladly accepted. "We're turning in." he said as he ushered Haru out of the room with his hands on her waist. Smiling Ryu stood as well and held out his hand for Kankuro to smack, "I'm turning in too." Kankuro smacked his hand against his best friends and smiled, "don't wake Temari or we might be burring you in the morning." Ryu smirked, "but I like when she's rough." Kankuro turned his head and groaned, "I did NOT want to hear that!" Ryu laughed as he exited the room leaving the puppet master alone. Finishing his drink he stood and walked to the balcony doors. Opening the doors he walked out into the early morning. A cool breeze blew threw and he took in a big breath. Glancing over the village he sighed as he thought about where his girl could be.

_Finally I'm home. _Phoenix thought as the village wall came into view. Stopping suddenly she thought about where to enter, she couldn't exactly walk through the entrance. That might just cause a lot of confusion not to mention alarm, since she is suppose to be dead. Scratching her head for a second she remembered a spot that is not looked on at all times, heading there she made her way up and over the wall. Scanning her surroundings for wandering ninja she made sure the coast was clear before she made her way to the mansion. Hiding behind a pillar she glanced up at the balcony and noticed a figure walking back inside. Hurrying she made her way up to the balcony landing on the surface without a sound. Walking up to the flapping curtain she could hardly contain herself at the image before her, standing with his back to her was Kankuro. Shirtless and his sweat pants hung low on his hips she knew if he were to turn around she would be able to see his hip lines heading downwards. Taking him all in she couldn't help the winding feeling the pit of her stomach. She watched as he bent down to pick up his discarded shirt and toss it on the chair next to him. His tanned skin stretched over his body, his arm showing his muscles as he stretched his body, apparently to relieve it of stiffness. She swallowed the lump in her throat when he turned around, not fully facing her but enough for her to see his rippling abs and toned pecs. She smiled because she knew first hand what his body not only looked like, but how it felt too.

Giving into her feelings of wanting to be wrapped in his arms, she stepped out from behind the curtain and blue-green met brown for the first time in months. "Phoenix." He whispered her name more to convince himself of what his eyes were seeing, _his_ Phoenix was standing in the flesh right before his eyes just feet from his touch. She let a gentle smile spread across her rosy lips, her hair, down and clinging in places to her body, tussled from running for so long. Her face was flushed, not too much but just enough to leave a hue of pink across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. Smiling she gathered her strength and ran to the man in front of her and with no warning jumped into to his arms. He held her tight to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged his neck burying her face in the crook of it. Breathing in her hair he could smell that familiar scent, like flowers on a spring day, _her_ scent. He closed his eyes praying that when he opened them this wasn't all a dream. When he opened them she pulled back to stare at him. He began to mutter, "How? How did…" he was cut off by her shaking her head, "I don't know really, I just ran when I had the chance, I just ran." Her bottom lip quivering as tears began to show in her eyes, "I'm so sorry." Kankuro quirked an eyebrow, "sorry…" "I'm so sorry that I put you through this. There wasn't a day that went by that I wasn't thinking about you and our son, I'm so sorry." Tears were rolling from her eyes like small streams, smiling he said to her, "you have nothing to be sorry for, I love you baby and I am so happy you're back. Kami I love you so much." Crashing his lips to hers he stopped anything that was going to come from her mouth. Moaning at the contact that had been missing for so long he tightened his grip on her waist and made his way to the couch.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Chapter 24

In the Throws of Passion Two Hearts Mend

Releasing her lips from his he untied the cloak and pulled it from her body hitching his thumbs under the him of her shirt he lifted it off and away from her body, throwing it to join her cloak on the floor. Running her small hands over his chest she leaned in and kissed his jaw line. So her bra was off and somewhere on the floor too, now only clad in their pants he quickly relieved her of hers leaving only the material of his sweats in between them. Running kisses down his neck she came to the crease where his neck met his shoulder. Moaning a husky moan he gripped her ass with both of his hands and lifted her up. Holding her with one hand he relieved himself of his own pants and kicking them off he once again grabbed her with both hands, giving her ass a firm squeeze. Moaning into him she could feel his hardened member nestled neatly between the two of them. "I've missed you, missed the feel of you squirming beneath me." Phoenix's body began to heat up at his words. Kissing down her neck she moaned at the sensation. Fisting his hair in her hands she didn't realized that he had moved until he placed her against the wall near the balcony. Releasing her ass he helped stand her up, running his right hand down her side while his left gently rubbed an tweaked her nipple. All Phoenix could do was tremble as Kankuro took the nipple that wasn't in his hand into his mouth and began to suckle it softly. He nibbled, bit, sucked and licked at the pillowy flesh of her breasts and smirked against her skin when she began to squirm. Phoenix was panting hard now as she watched him suck on her like a hungry baby. There was something incredibly erotic about watching him do this to her. The heat that had gathered in her loins had grown into a pulsating liquid beast that begged for attention. Unconsciously she thrust her hips forward in search of relief. Although she wasn't aware of her own actions, they sent a clear message to Kankuro, who moved to capture her other nipple with his teeth and rapidly flick his tongue over the bud before kissing down the flat expanse of her stomach. He stopped at her navel to let his tongue dip inside, earning a squeak from his lover accompanied by more squirming.

Kankuro kissed the jutting expanse of her hip bones before hooking a hand behind her knee and guiding it up to rest on his shoulder, bringing her most intimated area directly to his waiting mouth. He could see the physical affects he was having on the girl above him. He let his tongue slide high along her inner thigh, licking up the moisture that had seeped out of her. She was tangy and sweet, a taste that was uniquely hers. He groaned at the delicious flavor as he let his tongue glide to her opening while reaching up to grasp her hips in both hands, holding her steady for him. She began to flush, it had been a while since they had been intimate and she worried someone might enter the area.

Phoenix continued to squirm, and she placed her hands on top of his head and tried to push him away but Kankuro would have none of it. If anything, it only made him more aggressive and he parted her inner lips with his tongue and began to lick heated circled around her opening. Phoenix's standing leg instantly turned to jelly and she would have fallen if the wall hadn't been holding her up. Her body trembled and Kankuro dragged his tongue from her opening to her clit which was already swollen and begging for attention. He did not disappoint as he flicked it gently before swirling slow circles around it. The konuchi felt a guttural moan rise in the back of her throat but sunk her teeth into her bottom lip before the sound could escape. Her action did not go unnoticed by the between her legs.

"I want to hear you Phoenix." He growled out, his hands squeezing her hips. "Just relax and let go for me." Obediently, Phoenix let her bottom lip slide free and almost immediately a moan fell from her lips as he took her clit between his teeth and tugged gently. "That's better." he smirked. "Your moans are so sexy. Don't hold any of them back." Phoenix's hands had fisted in his hair and she had gone from trying to push him away to pulling him towards her burning core. She tried to match the rhythm of his tongue with her hips but his movements were erratic and impossible to predict. All she could do was buck wildly against his restraining hands and moan at every flick of his tongue. The sensations were incredible. She rocked her hips against his mouth as his tongue dipped and swirled, one minute thrusting inside her and the next sucking at her hard little nub. She could feel the heat inside her intensify and knew it was only a matter of time before it became more than she could bear. The man on his knees pulled away long enough to speak "Fucking amazing." before delving back into her velvety folds.

Reluctantly, Kankuro pulled away and the blonde haired ninja buckled without him supporting her hips from the front. He picked her up bridal style and walked across the room to the couch. Diving back down into her heat she bucked up into his face and cried out "Oh Kami Kankuro, I think I'm gonna…"

Her last words were cut off with a moan as Kankuro's fingers thrust into her particularly hard. Her fingers pulled painfully tight in his brown hair, eliciting a warning growl from her lover. Phoenix however couldn't force herself to loosen her grip. She was trying desperately to anchor herself to the man as she teetered on the edge of release. He felt her inner muscles clamp down on his fingers with a vice-like grip and groaned at the erotic feeling of being squeezed so tightly. Phoenix basked in the afterglow of her fist orgasim, her body still tingled all over. Not giving her a chance to recover he flipped her over and onto her knees with her top half on the couch seat. Kankuro grunted as he slid himself up and down against her opening a few times, coating himself with her juices to make penetration easier. He then gripped her hips and pulled her backwards while he pushed his hips forward, driving himself in up to the hilt in one swift movement. Phoenix's scream was muffled slightly as she buried her head in the couch, her whole body quivering at the incredibly feeling of being filled. He stilled inside her after the first thrust even though it was maddening to do so. She was a tight, liquid glove that squeezed him deliciously and all he wanted to do was pull back and slam into her again and again. But right now, he wanted to be sure she had a chance to adjust to the feel of him inside her before he continued. Pushing her hips back against him a little, forcing him a little deeper inside of her. Kankuro couldn't suppress the throaty moan that her actions instigated.

"Oh Kami babe." He growled as he slid out halfway. "You're so tight and wet. It feels absolutely amazing." Phoenix began to moan with every thrust with her first push back, Kankuro let out another strangled moan as he bumped against the wall inside her that told him he could go no further. He was literally inside her as deep as he could go and her inner muscles quivering and jumping around him made everything else incomprehensible. He was consumed with her and only her as he plowed his hips into her a little more forcefully.

He gritted his teeth and paced himself. He would be damned if he came first and left her behind, no matter how good she felt. He would make sure they're first time back together would be as mind blowing for her as it was for him. He angled his hips a little differently so he hit a new spot inside her and was instantly rewarded with a deep groan from her and a hard contraction of her muscles around him. Phoenix could feel the coil inside her tightening again, winding a little tighter every time he pushed into her, but it wasn't moving fast enough. She looked over her shoulder at Kankuro.

"More." She panted, burning him with the intensity of lust filled eyes. "Kankuro, I need more." It was a request he was only too happy to grant. Taking a firmer hold of her waist, he pumped into her both harder and faster, allowing his primal instincts to take over. He began riding her in earnest to relieve some of the pressure that had built up inside of him. Phoenix's body was instantly overwhelmed with searing hot streaks of pleasure as Kankuro began to thrust almost violently into her. Her arms buckled and she collapsed onto the couch. Her hips were still high in the air, thanks to Kankuro's strong grip and the force of his movements caused her cheek to drag back and forth over the cushions.

"Kankuro…" she panted out between moans. "I'm so close—" she trailed off as he shifted his hips again to a new angle and continued to hammer a different spot deep inside her.

"Oh Kami…"

He wished he could see her face. He wanted to see her in all of her glory when she came and made a mental note to get her in a position where that would be possible. Phoenix couldn't breathe, couldn't think. The pleasure that tore through her body ripped her breath and thought away with it as she was carried higher and higher on the wings of her second orgasm. She clawed helplessly at the couch cushions, trying to anchor herself against the pleasure but even the tightest grip in the world could not ease the intensity of how her man had made her feel. Kankuro gritted his teeth and tried to hold on just a little longer but the incredibly strong contractions of her inner muscles around him proved to be his undoing. He was only able to thrust a few more times after she had begun to orgasm before he too followed her into the abyss. He felt his own muscles ripple deep within him as he emptied himself into her quivering body. Totally satisfied and totally spent, he collapsed forward onto Phoenix, trapping her between and the couch and his body. Pulling out of her he gathered their cloths, slipping back into his sweats he wrapped her in her cloak and picked her up bridal style. Leaning her head against his chest she let go a sigh of contentment. "Your not giving up already are you?" he asked smirking down at the girl in his arms, "we have a lot of time to make up." Walking into their room he shut the door with his foot. Walking to the bed he laid her down and removed the cloak. Climbing on the bed and hovering over her form he bent down and ravished her mouth with an intense kiss. Pulling back to look at her flushed face and bruised lips he smirked, "I plan to make it so you can't walk for days." Riding him self of his sweats he climbed back up above his girl and buried him self in her warmth once more. Spending the rest of the night submerged in each other's embrace, mending two hearts back together as one.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Breathe

Rolling into the warm body, Haru wrapped her arm around his waist and gave his butt a squeeze. Not able to hold in the giggle when he lazily opened his eye and smirked. "Morning cute stuff." Shikamaru pulled her to him and kissed her softly on the lips pulling away to look into her red eyes, "morning to you too, beautiful." Rolling over she climbed out of bed, her naked form now visible to the shadow user. _I'm definitely awake now._ He thought as he watched he go into the bathroom. Rolling onto his back he let out a small groan, _I don't wanna get up._

Down the hall

_Knock….Knock…._ "yeah?" "Hey get up so I can get my nephew." Kankuro smiled down at the girl in his arms. Smiling he called out, "Come in and get him." Temari shook her head and opened the door, "you better be….." he sentence died in her throat as she looked at her brother smirking and lying in his arms, still asleep, was her best friend. Temari couldn't contain herself and closed the door. She walked up to the bed and put a hand over her mouth. Kankuro shook the girl in his arms. Phoenix slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Instantly she sprang out of the bed, clothed in one of his big shirts that hung to the middle of her thighs. "Temari!" Temari clung to her friend sobbing. "Phoenix!" the two konuchi shared their moment in silence. Kankuro smiled as he slipped out the door and jogged down the hall to Haru's room. Knocking on the door he couldn't suppress the big smile when she answered. "What's going on?" she asked the jonin, who was starting to freak her out. Grabbing her hand he didn't answer her when she squeaked out. Opening the door he pushed her in, turning to yell at him she stopped when she heard her name called, "Haru." Pausing mid-turn she spun around and came face to face with her older sister. Smiling Phoenix couldn't keep her self from wrapping her arms around her sister's neck. It took her only a minute to realize that her sister really was there and hugging her, crying she wrapped her arms around her sister's waist and buried her face in her neck. Soon they were joined by Temari and the three stood just holding one another. Their moment was interrupted by a masculine voice, "Phoenix." The three separated to see Ryu standing in the doorway. Wiping her eyes she released Haru and the two older siblings hugged. Ryu wrapped his arms around her neck his hands on her head. He kissed her head twice, and leaned down to whisper he loved her and was glad that she was back. Soon their hug was accompanied by Kira, one for not being that emotional he surprised his team mates by wrapping his strong arms around the both of them. Phoenix let out a squeak of surprise and the two jonin laughed at her surprise. Kira kissed her head and Ryu pulled back some to let his team mate hug his comrade. "I'm glad you're safe Nixey. We were worried about you." Smiling up at the taller ninja she hugged his waist, "thanks Kira." Coming through the door connected to their room, Kankuro walked up with a very big, very happy Kenchi. Phoenix released her hold on Kira's waist and smiled at her son who she hadn't seen him since he was three months old. Kenchi grabbed a fist full of his dads' shirt, not wanting to release his grip. Phoenix just smiled and leaned in and kissed his head, "it's ok buddy, I know it's been a while." Pulling back, but before she could get too far he grabbed her shirt. Reaching his other hand out asking for her to take him, smiling she grabbed him from his dad and hugged him to her. Soon Kenchi was surrounded in a hug from both of his parents, and he loved it. The other occupants leaving the room so she could get dressed. "Onee-chan, hurry up." Haru through out before she closed the door. Shaking her head she kissed her two favorite guys and walked into the bathroom to get ready. Kankuro couldn't contain his happiness throwing his son up in the air he called out as he caught him, "mama's home!"

Kenchi crawled around on the floor. Crawling from one adult to the next, soon sitting in his favorite uncle's lap. Gaara smiled as he amazed Kenchi with producing some sand and turning it into a sand castle. Everyone laughed and Gaara quirked a brow. "When did you learn Sand Castle Jutsu?" Kankuro joked. Everyone laughed again when Kankuro was hit in the back of the head with a hand made of sand. The day was spent with everyone talking and just being able to breath. Soon the adults were joined by the new team 13. Kane was the first to notice his sensai, stopping in his tracks he couldn't keep him self from smiling when he saw her. "Sensai." Phoenix smiled and stood walking over to her student she went to rub his head when he launched himself into her open arms. Taken back for a second at the sudden attention, one not normal for Kane, she hugged him and allowed him to silently cry into her chest his happiness, hidden from the other occupants of the room. Pulling back she smiled at him and bowed her head in a thank you manner. He stepped out of her embrace and his arms were soon filled with Kei. Phoenix smiled, "I see you took my advice." Kane smiled "yeah."

Soon the sun was setting in the sky and it seemed as though the day had just flown by. "Hey sis?" Phoenix looked to her sister who was sitting in between Shikamaru's legs, "so what did they do to you?" Phoenix sat back against the couch with Kenchi in her lap, she rubbed her hand threw his hair and spoke, "First they kept me locked up, for about the three weeks. Then Itachi made me an offer at the time I couldn't refuse." Everyone looked questionably and before anyone could ask she continued, "he showed me what would happen to the ones I loved if I didn't obey him and the organization. So I did what I had to, going on missions to help them track down the remaining tailed beasts. Naruto and one other remain." Closing her eyes she opened them again to look at her friends, "we have to stop them. They didn't share with me what exactly their up to, they didn't trust me. But what ever they are doing is not going to be good, for anybody." Haru hugged her knees to her chest as she thought about Naruto. Shikamaru sensed her unease and wrapped his arms around her waist whispering in her ear, "don't worry he may be a knucklehead, but he's an excellent shinobi not to mention his strength." Haru leaned back into the young man that held her and closed her eyes. Shikamaru couldn't help the feeling of contentment as he held her close to him. Running his hand up to her face he ran it down the side of her face and thru her red hair, smiling as he heard her moan almost too softly for him to hear. He then began to rub her shoulders watching her head roll from one side to the other. The action did not go unnoticed by a certain konuchi who smiled and stood bringing with her Kankuro's hand. "Come on let's go to bed. I'm beat and Kenchi's asleep." More than happy to comply to her demand, Kankuro stood and wrapped a arm around her waist, kissing her neck he whispered in her ear, "but I'm not tired yet. Why don't you tire me out first then you can sleep?" Smiling she turned her head and captured his lips. Walking out if the room she said her goodnights to the ones left. Shikamaru had stopped his ministrations on Haru's neck and shoulders. Soon Temari and Ryu left followed by Gaara. Now being the only two occupants of the room Haru went to stand but Shikamaru had other ideas. Pulling her into his lap he stole the words about to escape her mouth with a searing kiss. She couldn't help the moan that died in his mouth and he hugged her to him with such a force she thought she would break. Fisting her hands in his shirt she returned the kiss with as much fever, forgetting about where they were lost in the moment, she almost forgot to breathe.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Surrender to Me

Haru couldn't remember how they made it to her room, or the last time Shikamaru was this passionate and intense. No one would ever believe how passionate her man could truly be. She remembered telling her sister once about their love making and Phoenix about fell out of her seat hearing how 'passionate' Shikamaru was. Releasing his love he let her down on to her feet. Pulling back to look at him she saw the mischievous smirk plastered on his handsome face. Soon she was stripped of her clothes, blushing she tried to cover up, but he wouldn't have it. Stopping her from covering up his view by grabbing her wrists, he pulled her back to him and kissed her with so much passion she thought she would orgasim just from that. Releasing her long enough to remove his hair tie Haru couldn't suppress the small moan that escaped her mouth at the sight before her. Shikamaru's toned chest and arms could be seen through his tight shirt and his hair down framing his beautiful face. Yes he was beautiful and she could feel the moisture beginning to pool between her legs. Smirking at the slight blush that was crossing her face he began to move her to the bed. Once the back of her knees hit the bed she fell back. Before she could recover Shikamaru had grabbed her waist and picked her up placing her on her forearms and knees with her butt in the air facing her lover.

"S-Shika?" she whimpered, trying to look over her shoulder at the man behind her. "Shh. Just trust me ok?" he said as he gently pressed her cheek back down to the pillow with his hand. "I want to try something different." She still seemed tense but obediently complied when he nudged her legs farther apart with his knee. He now had a perfect view of Haru's glistening sex. Her juices were so plentiful that a milky droplet actually ran down her thigh to soak into the sheets, he could feel his mouth water at the very memory of the konuchi's taste. _It's been too long since I've had my taste of her._

"Ugh…ahhhh! Shika!"

Haru couldn't help but cry out when she felt the ninja behind her part her slick lips with his thumbs, spreading her pussy wide for him. The feel of his thick wet tongue stroking over her sensitive flesh in slow, thorough passes was enough to make her burry her face in her pillow, muffling her screams as she chanted his name over and over. Shikamaru took his time with her, savoring her taste and texture. She was creamy and smooth, slick and hot. She was just as sweet as he remembered and he took care to lap up every drop. He let his tongue delve into her, pushing it inside her body as deep as it would go before withdrawing it to circle and flick her sensitive and swollen clit. He loved her body's responsiveness. Every movement he made caused her to cry out into her pillow. He could see her small fists frantically grabbing at the sheets and every muscle of her body quivered in reaction to his handiwork. He spread her a little wider and captured her sensitive bud between his lips and began to suck it softly, treating the delicate flesh with care. Gentle or not, it was enough to work Haru into a frenzy. Her muffled screams rose several octaves higher as his talented tongue forced her body into a powerful climax. Her inner muscles contracted over and over, releasing even more of her juices for him to lap up. Even after her screams had subsided to whimpers, he still continued to lap at her quivering sex, drinking in the last of her body's orgasmic fluids. All the tension drained from Haru's body as she surrendered to her lovers' onslaught. Her body refused to work and with great effort, she turned her head to the side and panted out,

"Shika… no more…please, I can't…take it!"

The young man merely chuckled into her dampened folds, continuing to explore her vagina with his tongue, enjoying how her muscles jumped and quivered involuntarily when he touched her just right. "Ssshiiikka…" she moaned, regaining enough control over her body to attempt to crawl away from him and his sweet torture. He roughly grabbed her hips and dragged her back to him, enjoying the game immensely. "And where do you think you are going little girl?" She stiffened at hearing him call her little girl. It was so belittling, so condescending. It made her want to throttle him no matter how good he was in bed. Forgetting her fatigue, she made a move to turn and jump on him but was once again she was force back to her submissive position. "I like it when you put up a fight." he chuckled as he held her down easily. "It makes things more fun." "Shika, you arrogant—"

Her fiery words died instantly as she felt a long, slender finger slip effortlessly into her sex. All thoughts of anger and resistance melted away as she felt her inner muscles grip his digit and pull him deeper into her needy and heated body. He growled in approval at her delicious tightness and heat. He loved how easily he had silenced her, seduced her. It heightened his own arousal to a straining pleasure to know that, this woman so fiery and in control when out of the bedroom and once in his presence became so submissive and almost shy to his touch. He began to gently pump his finger in and out of her liquid core, building up her desire all over again. "That's it baby, just relax for me." Shikamaru encouraged while slipping a second finger into her soaking passage. He gently pistoned his fingers deep into her a few more times before removing them to lick them clean of the taste he couldn't get enough of. "Shika, give me all of you. Don't make me wait anymore!" the red haired beauty pleaded, pushing herself up onto her hands and looking over her shoulder at him. The intensity of her red eyes made Shika's breath catch in his throat and he knew he could deny her no longer. Wordlessly, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away carelessly, revealing glistening skin pulled taunt over rock hard muscles. Haru stared at him, captivated by his slender, yet defined form, her mouth suddenly dry as Shikamaru reached for the fly of his pants. The shadow user locked gazes with the woman on the bed as he stood beside the bed and pushed his pants down over his hips and let them pool on the floor. He was now just as naked as her, yet instead of shyness, projected only confidence as he climbed back on the bed and took his place behind her.

"Are you ready?" he whispered huskily as he leaned over her to kiss her neck and shoulders. Haru sighed as she finally felt his skin against hers as he leaned over her, pressing his chiseled abs to her back. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to." She panted, pushing back against him. Haru moaned out as the man behind her gripped her hips and thrust his pelvis forward, burying himself to the hilt in her wonderfully tight and liquid body. He began to rock against her with smooth, powerful strokes, rubbing all the spots that made her feel like she would be consumed by the fire within her. Shikamaru groaned as her inner muscles fluttered around him every time he moved in her. Her body felt heavenly and her moans were the beautiful music that accompanied their acts of passion. He leaned forward and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh where her shoulder and neck met in a primal urge to mark his lover as his. Haru's cry of surprise only excited him more and he found himself wanting to see her beautiful face, no doubt contorted in pleasure as he drove into her again and again. Without warning, he pulled out of her and grabbed her ankles, pulling them towards him roughly so she fell flat on her stomach. Her startled squeak was swallowed up by the pillow she landed face first in, but suddenly she found herself on her back and Shikamaru hooking one toned leg over his shoulder and then the other. She looked up at the brown haired shinobi questioningly but his only reply was a smirk and a command.

"Hang on to something."

Haru obediently reached above her to wrap her small hands around two of the bars that made up the wooden headboard and held her breath, waiting for his next move. He pounded into her once again, picking up the moderate pace he had left off with, but in this position, he could penetrate her much deeper. Judging from the way she instantly arched and cried out beneath him, she could feel the difference too.

"Oh god Shika, more! Don't stop!"

He picked up the pace, pounding into her faster and deeper, watching the way she writhed on the bed helplessly. She was clutching desperately at the headboard and panting heavily now, her parted lips looking too good to leave alone. Bending her nearly in half, he leaned forward to capture her lips with his. She eagerly responded, allowing his tongue into her mouth immediately and massaging it with her own. The elite ninja deepened the kiss, pushing her ankles almost to her ears as he continued to pump in and out of her with a nearly animalistic intensity.

"Shika," the kunoichi panted, breaking the kiss. "I think I'm gonna…finish."

"Say you're going to cum for me Haru. Scream it. I want to hear you."

"But I don't want anyone to hear me." She panted out.

Driving in a particular hard pump he growled out, "I don't care about anyone else, now say it."

"Ah Shika, your gonna make me cum." She panted, her voice hardly louder than a whisper.

"Louder." He commanded.

"Shika, I'm going to cum!" she moaned louder. Yet he still found it unsatisfactory.

"Scream it!" he growled, wanting her to overcome her timid ness in bed.

"Shika, I'm, oh Kami, I'M CUMMING!"

A loud crack resounded as the wooden bars she was gripping splintered in her hands as the force she was exerting on them finally became too much. She threw back her head and let out a scream that would have certainly woken the rest of the house if Shika hadn't stopped it with a searing kiss. All she could feel was the powerful contractions of her inner muscles around Shika's throbbing cock which was still pistoning inside her, releasing her mouth he growled out.

"Oh fuck, Haru!"

He couldn't hold back anymore. The erotic site of her orgasming beneath him coupled with the feel of her feminine muscles contracting around his cock with a vise-like grip forced him over the edge with her. He buried his head in the crook of her neck as he felt his seed pour into her in an orgasm so intense it left him seeing spots behind his closed eyelids. For a while, neither of them moved, too exhausted to do anything but bask in the afterglow of their passion filled sex. Finally, Haru was able to force her hands to release her splintered headboard and moved them to wrap around Shikamaru's sweat dampened torso. "How do you do this to me?" she sighed as she enjoyed the feeling of his body's weight on hers. "I feel like I have no bones." He chuckled into the tender skin of her neck before pushing off her so he could lower her ankles off his shoulders and maneuver her into a more comfortable position. Stretching Haru out beneath him, he settled back on top of her, sliding an arm under her head for her to rest on while his other hand trailed absent mindedly over her taunt stomach. "I love you." He said as he leaned in and kissed her softly, "I love you too." She responded as she reached and tucked hi hair behind his ears and holding it there pulled him in for another kiss. Breaking apart for air Shikamaru rolled off her and pulled her back flush against his chest burying his face in her hair he breathed out, "sleep." Haru couldn't help but smile and soon found her self in a deep sleep surrounded with strong arms and warmth.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Picking on Shika

The following morning in Suna

Phoenix awoke to the sounds of her son stirring in his room. Pulling free from her puppet masters grip, she slid out of bed and proceeded to pull on her tank top and thin sweat pants. Leaning over and giving Kankuro a kiss on his forehead she left him to sleep some more. Walking into her son's room she was greeted with a big smile and bright blue-green eyes shinning right back at her. "Morning baby." She smiled as she lifted him out of the bed. Turning and heading out of the door she smiled as she passed Kankuro, who was still much asleep, laying on his back with an arm draped over his face and his lower half covered by the sheet. Willing the dirty thoughts to leave her mind she walked out of the room and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Putting Kenchi in his highchair, she proceeded to make breakfast. Soon the house was filled with the wonderful smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage and toast.

_Um I smell….something…. worth getting up for._

Shikamaru was the first to enter the kitchen, rubbing the top of Kenchi's head before he sat down. Phoenix smiled as she walked over to her friend and handed him a cup of coffee, "next time try not to break the furniture." She was barley missed by the coffee that flew out of Shikamaru's mouth. Not being able to suppress the laugh she sat down in the chair next to him. Shikamaru's face was beet red and he had begun to sweat. "What's the matter Shika, you thought that after all that no one would hear you?" she giggled some more. Shiakamaru put his head in his hands and groaned. Phoenix put a hand on his back and mildly rubbed small circles, "don't worry it just made Kankuro work harder." NOW he was really embarrassed. "I didn't need to know that!" he said as he let his head hit the table with a thud. Phoenix laughed some more at her friends expense. She stood from the table to make his plate, after all it's the least she could do. Shikamaru lifted his head looking up at the konuchi he consider to be one of his closest friends, who was red in the face and tears streaming down her cheeks, "you know I'm really starting to reconsider our friendship." He stated. Phoenix knew he was joking, somewhat, so she stopped her laughing and smiled, "it's ok Shika. I'm sorry for teasing you, but I couldn't resist." Shaking his head he decided to turn his attention to the one that could only speak in broken sentences.

Soon the kitchen was filled with the other members in the house. Gaara sat down next to Kenchi, who was currently trying to steal a piece of bacon off his plate since his uncle was talking to Kira. Haru sat down next to Shikamaru and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He turned to face her and smiled, but then remembered his conversation earlier with her bubble-headed sister. Turning slowly he took a chance to see if she was looking in their direction…

.._yep. Damn._

Phoenix smiled at the light blush that was creeping across his face, clearing her throat she looked away towards Temari. Shikamaru followed her line of sight and was met with turquoise eyes that had a hint of amusement, _you've got to be kidding me, she heard too!_ Both girls giggled at the torture they were obviously causing the man. Sighing he turned his attention back to his plate. "It's not that we're complaining." Temari said. Phoenix about fell out of her chair at the statement and soon the table was all eyes on the two konuchi that were trying desperately to breathe. Shikamaru drew in a breath, _damn troublesome women. _"What's so funny?" Kira asked. Trying their best to calm down, they waved it off and shook their heads, claiming it to be nothing. He didn't look convinced. Phoenix looked to Temari, who smiled back. They both knew that Shikamaru knew their picking on him was only because they loved him, and they would never hand his torture over to another. Only they were allowed to tease him, besides Haru of course. Shikamaru let go a sigh and continued to eat, that is until _they_ walked in.

Shikamaru's eyes widen at the sight before him. Kankuro and Ryu had come in with the most sinister smirks he had ever seen. Pausing mid-bite he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Phoenix followed his line of sight that led behind her and realized what had him sweating bullets. _Now he can be so demanding in the bedroom, but when faced about it outside he turns into Hinata. _Phoenix thought. Turning her full attention to the smirking jonins behind her, she tugged on Kankuro's shirt to bring him down to her level. "Don't harass him me and Temari have messed with him enough." Kissing her cheek all he did was smile, "I wasn't planning on doing anything." "Uh huh." Phoenix replied. Looking to her brother, he just shrugged his shoulders. Both jonin walked in and took a seat at the table each with a plate in front of them. "Hey Shikamaru, I want to thank you." Shikamaru closed his eyes as he answered, "for what?" "Whatever you were doing to Haru last night really turned Phoenix on. You'll have to let me know what you were doing so I can try to get her to scream like that." It was now Phoenix's turn to blush and Ryu burst out in laughter at his best friends, very casual statement. Haru was now bright red and couldn't help but sling a sausage link at her 'brother' hitting him upside the head. "Damn it Kankuro!" "What?" the man asked between laughs. Not being able to be mad Haru just shook her head and smiled. Shikamaru was now officially embarrassed and seriously thinking about running all the way back to Konoha with Haru slung over his shoulder, right now whether she wanted to or not. Haru hugged her blushing ninja and whispered in his ear her breathe and lips lightly grazing the surface, "Their just jealous because when it comes to love making you are very skilled." His reply was interrupted by both Phoenix and Temari, "like we said, we're not complaining, not one bit." Looking to them two and then back to Haru. He could do nothing more then smile at the looks he was receiving from the girls at the table, sure was a boast to his ego and pride. Kankuro and Ryu quirked a brow at the statement their girls just gave. "What does that mean?" Ryu asked. Temari and Phoenix smiled as they rose from the table and walked over to the shadow user, wrapping their arms around him and Haru, "it means that you have a lot to learn." It was now Shikamaru's turn to smirk sinisterly, and give a little payback. "I can show them, if you want me too," wrapping his arms around all three konuchi. All three girls squeaked as they were held closer together by his strong arms. They looked to one another with shock and slight amusement at the lustful comment Shika just gave. Kankuro and Ryu looked to each other, smiled and leaned back in their seats, "only if we can watch." Shikamaru smirked back, "fine with me. Make sure you pay close attention, cause once I start I won't stop." The three konuchi pulled back to look the man, that was seated below them, in the face. "Are you feeling ok, Shika?" Haru asked a little stunned at his boldness. Phoenix and Temari just nodded, letting him know they were thinking the same thing. He turned his eyes to the girls and smiled.

_Their not the only ones who can pick and tease._

A/N

Nixey- This was just a filler chapter I wanted to pick on Shika for a little bit, and I know your thinking 'this is not Shikamaru' well…..to me it is. besides who doesn't like a man that can knock your socks off and brag about it?!

Shika- sighs did you have to make it seem like I was gonna fuck all three of you?

Nixey- smirks you mean you wouldn't enjoy that?!

Shika- ………………O/O

Nixey- thought so. Next chapter up ASAP


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Practice Makes Perfect

One month has passed since her sister returned home, and Haru smiled as she walked to the BBQ restaurant to meet with her sensai and team. Walking in she smiled at the group seated at the large table. "Bout time you showed up any longer and Choji would have eaten everything." Shikamaru smirked as he slid over so she could sit down next to him. Ino and Choji sat on the other side and Asuma sat on a chair at the end of the table. "So why are we here sensai?" Haru asked as she picked up a piece of meat and proceeded to eat. Asuma poked his own chopsticks in and grabbed a piece, "well we haven't been together in a while since technically we are no longer a squad. I just wanted to see how everybody is doing, that's all." Haru smiled as she chewed her food, "well we're doing fine." She said as she motioned to her self and Shikamaru, Shikamaru just smiled and sat back, not really hungry. Asuma smiled, then straightened his face to one of concern, "how's Phoenix?" Haru paused mid-bite and turned her attention back to her sensai, "she's fine, why?" Asuma smiled and shook his head, "ah just wondering. We haven't seen her in a while." Haru laughed, "yeah I think Kankuro convinced Gaara to keep he on lock down, something I know she's not happy about." The team shared a happy laugh because they knew how much Phoenix hated to sit still.

"Hey, so what's up you two?" Haru turned to the familiar voice, "Hey Naruto. We're headed off to do some training." The blonde's face lit up, "can I join in?" "Sure." She smiled back. The three made their way to the training grounds, where Lee was already waiting along with Kiba and Akamaru. "You're late." Kiba stated. Lee just smiled. "Yeah, yeah keep on your shorts dog-bog." Haru played back. "Alright well if we are going to do teams we need another person." Naruto chimed in, a smirk on his face. "Why, who do you have in mind?" Shikamaru asked. "Shino." Everyone looked to Kiba, "I think he's on a mission." Naruto sighed he was hoping to get to spar with the bug user. "Oh well. Let's just spar." Haru said with a hint of excitement in her voice. It had been a while since she last 'let loose', and she was itching to do so. Naruto perked up at the excitement evident in her voice, "alright! Let's do it!"

_2 hours since we started_. Haru sighed, looking around at her surroundings she could feel a presence but had yet to see it. _Alright come out._ Looking quickly to her left she dodged a kick from Lee. Back flipping off the branch she was standing on she landed gracefully on her feet. Looking up she was able to dodge another blow from the green clad ninja. "Haru-chan, your speed has much improved since we last fought." Haru smiled at the praise, "training with Phoenix and Ryu is starting to pay off."

Flashback

"Ooowww, Damn." Haru hissed as she held her hand to her bleeding arm. Ryu who was standing near her, her blood running down his blade, closed his eyes and hissed. "Haru I told you to come at me with the intent to kill." Looking up at her brother she stood and brought her sword back in front of her. She glanced over to see Shikamaru staring intently at their sparring, concern clearly written across his face. Finding her resolve she stared her brother down, "I'm ready." Ryu smirked and without hesitation he started towards her, then in an instant he was gone. _Damn it, flash step._ Haru tried to find him and managed just in time to turn around and block his sword from cutting her back. "Good." He smiled. Breaking apart they slid along the sand, kicking up dust as they came to a stop. Ryu stood and pulled his second sword from his back, "now the real training begins." Haru groaned as she prepared for another intense fight with her much stronger brother.

"Concentrate, build up your chakra." "Aarrgh! It's not working!" "Calm down Haru. Becoming frustrated won't help." Turning to her sister the red head threw her hands in the air with defeat, "I can't do it. You and Ryu make it look like it's….it's second nature, like breathing!" Smiling at her sister Phoenix replied, "that's, because it is." Haru turned her head to face the other way. Phoenix approached her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder speaking softly, "Haru..flash step is something that is kin to the Dragon clan. You will learn it and it will be as easy for you to use as it is for me and Ryu. The more we train with you the faster you will become to anticipate our attacks and eventually without even knowing that you've done it, you will have mastered flash step." Sighing Haru looked up to her sister and frowned, "do I have to fight both of you today?" Haru got her answer as a cocky smile. _That's a yes._

end flashback

Haru concentrated on Lee heading towards her at such a speed he was almost invisible. Smiling she closed her eyes and concentrated. Lee dropped out of the sky and landed his attack right on target. Jumping out of the crater he noticed that once the dust cleared, Haru was gone. "Don't let your guard down Lee!" Haru shouted as she landed a kick to the shinobi throwing him into a near by tree. Lee who recovered quickly stood and stared at his fellow shinobi, "How….when did you? I never saw you move." Haru smiled as she realized just what her siblings had told her, _before you even know it, you've mastered flash step._ Haru was soon overjoyed at what she had just accomplished. Now she just needed to see if she could do it again. Looking around for her target, she smiled when she caught a glimpse of him, and without hesitation she was gone. Shikamaru jumped at the sudden appearance of his girlfriend, "SHIT!" he hollered as he jumped back. Haru laughed at his confused face and jumped up and down, her face full of happiness. "I did it Shika! I mastered flash step!" Shikamaru smiled at her happiness, "I'm glad Haru, just, don't do that again." She calmed her self and showed off her new talent to the rest of the group. "Great, now there's three of them that can pop up where ever, with out notice." Kiba laughed. Haru was about to speak when she was interrupted, "Haru. You're needed at the Hokage's office for mission details." Shaking her head at the ninja, to acknowledge she understood. Then turning her attention to the others she smiled and kissed Shika before she vanished. _Be careful._ Shikamaru thought as he looked up into the blue sky. He was brought back to reality by Naruto and Kiba arguing about the importance of ramen and why it is essential for a ninja to eat, well at least Naruto was arguing that point, Kiba was just yelling how stupid Naruto was. Shaking his head he sighed, "you two are worse than Ino, arguing about the importance of make-up and cute clothes." Turning, he yelled out as he thru his hand up walking away from the three, "and you're just as troublesome."

Appearing in front of the big doors to the Hokage's office, Haru knocked waiting to be allowed in. "Come in." Entering the office Haru walked up and stood in front of the big oak desk. Lady Tsunade looked up from the piles of paper work on her desk and held out a folder to the chunnin in front of her. Haru walked up and opened the folder, quirking a brow at the contents she about to ask her question when the Hokage beat her to it. "These are new genin. I want you to accompany them on a mission." Haru looked up, "but Lady Hokage, I'm not a jonin. Aren't jonin suppose to lead a team of genin outside the village?" Lady Tsunade folded her hands in front of her and sighed, "Yes Haru, normally a jonin would escort these genin. But their sensai was killed in action last week." Haru was shocked. She didn't recognize the photo of the jonin that was in the folder, she had not seen him before. "I'm sorry. What about Shikamaru, I think he would be better..." Tsunade interrupted, "Shikamaru has his own mission I'm sending him on. Yours is not a hard mission. They need to stay on top of it, otherwise they may regress." Haru shook her head and stood awaiting the details of the mission.

_Well this shouldn't be hard, it's just a C rank mission. We just have to escort a man to the land hidden in the grass. About five days to and from. I can handle this._ She thought as she waited for the team to arrive. Kakashi entered the office with the three genin. He smiled when he saw Haru, "Hello Haru. How are you?" smiling back she answered, "Just fine Kakashi-sensai." Looking to the three younger ninja, she listened as Kakashi started to introduce them, "Haru this is Yoshiro, Maeko, and Shoda." "Hello." Haru replied. She received mock waves and curt smiles. _Lively bunch. Well I guess they did just loose their sensai._ "Shoda here is the oldest, followed by Yoshiro and then Maeko. Shoda specializes in ninjitsu, so far. Maeko is better at med-nin and genjitsu. Yoshiro, well Yoshiro is kinda like a younger Naruto." Haru quirked a brow, "and?" Kakashi smiled, "you'll see." And with that said he left the office. Bowing to the Hokage she turned to the man they were to escort and motioned for them to leave. Closing the door behind them she couldn't help but think, _this will be fun._


	29. Chapter 29

A/N

A/N

Ok just to clear up some things. First, I don't own any of the actual Naruto characters as I've said before I'm just using them for my sick pleasure Now second any thing that I say that is 'not right' when it comes to the manga or the show…..well it's not suppose to. This is just a story meant to entertain, so don't hate me if I twist some things any who enjoy

Chapter 29

Haru's Decision

"Haru-sensai?" Haru turned her head so she could face the young genin smiling down at her, "yes, Maeko?" The blue headed girl shyly smiled back, "um exactly what is our mission?" Haru faced forward again as she answered, "well, we are to escort mister Kumo here back to the village hidden in the grass." Maeko looked to the man they were escorting, he turned and gave a small nod of his head. Yoshiro piped in, "yeah well I hope we run into some ninja, I want to fight!" "Why so you can get your ass kicked?" Yoshiro turned and jumped into Shoda's face, "you wana fight, dumbass!" "Ok that's enough!" Haru appeared in between the two genin, "now, focus on the mission. A ninja must focus otherwise you could loose your life." The two boys tsked and stubbornly turned their heads in the opposite directions. Haru sighed and rubbed her temples. _Now I see what Kakashi-sensai meant about another Naruto….not to mention another Sauske._ "ok look let's keep going." Haru started walking. Soon the three genin were in the lead and Haru was back by Kumo. "So, is this your first time leading a team?" he asked. Haru smiled, "yeah, but I'm not new to the whole babysitting thing." She laughed as she watched his face lighten up at her remark. "So, Mr. Kumo, why did you need to escorted?" He looked down at his feet, "well it's because I carry an important scroll with me, and if it were to fall into the wrong hands, it would be disastrous for our village." Haru studied his face reading for any sighs of lying, which there were none. "Well don't worry we'll get you there safe and sound." She smiled. Kumo smiled and nodded his head, "Thank you."

"There he is." "Well wait for the signal. We don't move until then."

"Hey Shoda?" "What?" "Stupid." Haru rolled her eyes. "Will you two knock it off! Your not even acting like ninja!" "Sorry sensai." Yoshiro whined. "Feh, dumbass." Shoda breathed out. "Please you two, remember what Kakashi-sensai had said we need to work as a team." Maeko pleaded with her two fuming team mates. Haru smiled and was about to say something when a noise caught her attention. Stopping in her tracks she looked over to her right, staring in the direction of the noise. _Nothing. I must be hearing things….wait what's that…chakra?_ "Monji formation, NOW!" Haru yelled to the three, who quickly took up their positions around Kumo. Haru took up position in the front, hand resting on the hilt of her sword. Soon the five were faced with black clothed ninja. Haru glared at the ninja in front of her, "State your business?" _I can't tell what village their from, no headbands._ "All we want is him." The large one in the middle pointed out. Haru tsked, "well you can't have him." "Fine then we will take him by force, killing you and those three brats with you." Haru glanced back at the three genin, "Over my dead body!" The three genin's eyes were wide with surprise. _She barley even knows us, and she's willing to lay her life down for us?_ Shoda thought. "STAY BACK!" Haru yelled to the genin, pulling her sword from her back and holding it out in front of her. The men in front of her laughed, "you think you can defeat us?" Haru smirked, "Damn straight." "feh, kill the bitch, the kids and bring me Kumo." Haru pulled her sword back and vanished. "What?! Where did she go?" one of the ninja yelled as he frantically looked around, catching sight of her right before she cut him down with a blow to the neck. The genin gasped at the sight before them. Yes, they were ninja but yet have they encountered a real battle, one were you will loose your life if you fail. Jumping back in front of the team she readied her blade once more. Now angry the ninja charged at once, Haru built up her chakra and sticking her blade in the ground she managed to pull off some hand sighs, "Raging Fire Winds!" throwing her hands out in front of her palms out and thumbs interlocked she released a blast of fiery wind. "Aaarrggghhh!" the ninja screamed as they were engulfed by the flames, giving Haru enough time to get the team out of the area.

"Sensai, what do we do now?" Shoda shouted. Without looking back she kept going, "We have to get to a safe area, I can't hold them off alone." Glancing around, she found a cave like entrance. Jumping down and the rest following she ushered them in. _We're not that far from Konoha_ "Look you three head back to the village as soon as the area is cleared." "But we can't abandon the mission!" Yoshiro shouted. "And you won't be! This is bigger then the original mission we were assigned. Your mission now is to imform the Hokage about what is going on, now listen produce me a shadow clone of each of you. With those, Kumo and my self we will attempt to make it to the grass village." Turning her attention to Kumo she asked him sternly, "Now tell me exactly why they are after you, what do you have that is so important?" Kumo lowered his head pulling it back up to look her in the eyes, "It's a peace treaty with Konoha. We have established that we are allies, and some of the villagers didn't want the alliance, so they started a revolt. Our Lord figured if he could get a signed treaty then the revolt would stop and we would be at peace once again." "So they want the scroll to keep the alliance from being finalized?" "Yes." Haru sighed as she looked to the genin and nodded her head. The three performed the task of producing three clones. "Now, I know these will disappear once we get away far enough, but once we are out of sight, RUN!" Shaking their heads the acknowledged they understood. Glancing around outside of the cave she could feel their presence getting closer, "alright let's go."

"THERE THEY ARE!" "Get them!" soon Haru, Kumo and the genin clones were being perused. Their voices becoming softer as they headed away from the cave, peering around the corner, Shoda gave the all clear signal and the three were headed back to Konoha.

"HARU!" Kumo yelled as he lost his footing and began to plummet to the ground. Catching his hand she hoisted him up onto her branch. "Well who would of thought that you would use shadow clones? So where are the real brats?" Haru smirked, "Probably at the front gates of Konoha." The ninja threw a glance to the leader, who by Haru's sense, wasn't a happy camper. "You have just sighed your death. We'll take her too." "Alive, sir?" "Yes, I have plans for her." Haru stood her ground in front of Kumo, "stay near me." She instructed. "Sure." He stuttered out.

Izumo and Kotetsu were sitting at the entrance of Konoha, laid back and looking really bored. "Aaaahhh." Izumo groaned. "Ha what's the matter you look like you are about to fall out of your seat?" Izumo cracked an eye at his partner, "very funny. You know damn well that this is B.O.R.I.N.G." Kotetsu laughed, but then stopped when he noticed that the three genin that had just left with Haru were returning with OUT her. Running through the gates, Shoda hollered out that they needed to get to the Hokage, and fast! Leaving the two chunnin sitting wide mouthed at the gates entrance, the three didn't turn or slow down. Running through the building and making their way to the Hokage's office they burst through the door. "LORD HOKAGE!" Tsunade stood from her desk, slamming her hands on the desk, "What is the meaning of this!" recognizing that it was the team, that supposedly just left on an escort mission, her face turned from anger to one of concern. "What is it?" she asked. Shoda stood from his knelt position on the floor, ignoring the other two occupants of the room, "Lady Hokage, Haru and Kumo are being chased. The Grass village has started a revolt against the signed treaty. They are after it and Kumo. Haru-sensai sent us here in hopes in attaining help." Tsunade's eyes widened and before she could speak the other two were gone. _Damn it!_ "SHIZUNE!"

Out of breathe and low on chakra, Haru stood bloodied and bruised. "You given up yet, bitch?" Haru hissed, "Stop calling me that, dick." Standing in a defensive stance in front of Kumo, who him self was injured and unconscious. Trying his beat to help the girl out, but unfortunately didn't do too well. _Shit! I'm running low on chakra. _Haru studied her surroundings trying to find some way to turn it around in her favor. Not giving her a chance, one of the ninja charged wielding his own sword. Haru managed to keep him away from landing a hit, but unfortunately her attention was turned to Kumo, who was now being hoisted up and onto the leaders shoulder. "HEY PUT HIM DOWN!" Haru yelled dodging another blow and charging at the leader. _What's…going….on_ Haru's vision began to blur and her body was starting to fall to the ground. Not paying attention to her left she was hit with a lightning blast, not enough to kill her, but enough to stop her in her tracks. Soon she was consumed with darkness her thoughts left to linger. Picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder the ninja disappeared, leaving behind nothing more than traces of blood and remnants of a fight.

"Damn it! We're too late!" Kneeling down at a pool of blood, they punched the ground beside it. "Calm down. They couldn't have gone far, you heard the boy, there from Grass, and most likely headed back there." Looking over to the other voice, they answered, "Let's go then." with that the two were gone, leaving dust and the rustling of leaves in their wake.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Enter the Snake

The wind whipped around the two figures standing on the limbs of a large tree, overlooking the vast expansion of grass that lay before them. Turning to the other, "you do know that if we are caught, not only will we be in trouble with the ninja here, but also with the ones at home?" Letting go a small laugh, the taller one replied, "Yeah I know." Shaking their head, the other let go a small laugh as well, "just like the old days, huh?" "Hai. Brings back memories, let's move!" Jumping down and sprinting towards the village just beyond the great expanse grass, they made their way into grass territory.

"Ooohhh, my head." Haru cracked open an eye to discover she was chained to a table. Struggling against the chains, she couldn't get them to budge. Trying to build up some chakra didn't work either. _Damn I'm still out._ Looking around at her surroundings, she couldn't tell where she was. Soon she could hear voices coming closer to where she lay. Closing her eyes she tried to play the 'I'm still out' role. Soon she could hear the sound of muffled noise, she immediately opened her eyes to see…..Kabuto! Staining her neck off the table she could see…"KUMO!" Kabuto turned to look at the red-head, "Ah, so you are awake. I figured as much." He then turned his attention back to Kumo, who lay on a table much like Haru. Haru watched as Kabuto leaned over Kumo and soon the air was filled with his screams. "What are you doing STOP IT!" Haru screamed. Kabuto didn't let up. Kumo screamed out for help, screamed that someone save him. Haru could see blood beginning to fall to the floor. Her eyes widened at the sudden realization that Kabuto was 'operating' on him. "KABUTO! STOP!" She screamed out. she struggled against the chains, tried her hardest to build up any amount of chakra. Soon Kumo was silent. Haru looked over to see that he wasn't moving. Letting go small tears she watched as Kabuto finished his task of 'preparing' the body. "Why?" She whispered, not so much for him to answer, but more so to ask her self. "Because, I needed his body for my collection, you see he is o negative and I used my last one a while back." Now walking over to her, he smiled, "don't worry, you have AB blood and I have plenty of those." "Then why am I here? What do you have to do with Grass?" Kabuto laughed, "Grass? We have nothing to do with them, it was a coincidence that we crossed paths."

"I'm not sensing any thing here." "Damn it! Check that way and I'll go this way." "Hai."

"Well. So she is finally awake, I see." Haru visibly winced at the voice, "Orochimaru." She hissed. "Heh, Kabuto have you prepared the serium?" "Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Passing him a vile of red liquid, the sannin approached Haru. "Now, I have watched you for a long time….and I like what I see." Reaching down he ran his cold hand down the side of her face. Trying as hard as she could to pull away, she struggled harded against the chains. "Now, now there is no need to be frightened." Grabbing her chin he forced her to face him once more, Kabuto assisted with placing his hand over her nose. Soon Haru was struggling to breathe,_ No! I can't breathe…what is he trying to do_ then she remembered the red vile,_ NO! he wants me to drink that._ She was pulled from her thoughts with a scream. Kabuto had stuck her with one of his scaples, once her mouth opened Orochimaru poured the red liquid down her throat. Haru's head thrashed from side to side as the liquid slid down her throat. Screaming out at the pain, _it burns kami it burns_. "What did you do to me?" she yelled. Orochimaru laughed, "Nothing child. This is to help you." The burning finally subsided and she found her voice, "help me with what?" Leaning down so that his face was mere inches from hers, "help you to see the truth, that the power you seek, I can give to you." "I don't seek power!" Standing back up he laughed, "oh but you do, and I can give you a reason to seek it." Walking over to a panel he pulled a lever, revealing a monitor and on the monitor Haru could see two figures. Squinting to make out what the screen was showing her, she gasped. "Now, that I have your attention, watch." Haru swallowed the lump in her throat and watched the screen.

Meeting back up in the middle of the village, they looked to one another and sighed. "There's no one here. How can an entire village be gone?" Looking around as they spoke, "I don't know, is it a genjitsu?" The other shook their head in the negative. Releasing another sigh, the one was about to speak when the ground began to shake. Looking to one another they readied their stance. Reaching up and over the surrounding building was a hand. The two visibly shook as the wind picked up around them and revealed a…..demon? _Is this a demon?_ Jumping out and away from the hand that slammed down in their spot, the two prepared to fight, pulling their weapons out and whipping the cloaks from their bodies.

Orochimaru turned to Haru who he heard gasp, "Now, you can save them." Facing him she hissed, "I can if you let me go, and then I'll kill you." He laughed at her remark, "Such fire. That is why I want you." Quirking her brow and scrunching up her face, she visibly grossed out at his last statement. Leaning in once again he licked the side of her face, "I'll leave you to watch." And with that him and Kabuto left the girl and the monitor. "WAIT! Please let me go! What do I have to do to save them?" Orochimaru stopped and turned facing his prize once more, "be my slave." She closed her eyes and looked to the screen once more.

"SHIT!" dodging a blast of, whatever that thing was shooting out of its mouth….acid maybe? "We can't keep this up!" "I know! But we have to try." Now once again side by side they turned to each other, and without saying a word they knew what the other was saying. _Till our dying breathe, we will win._ Nodding to one another they charged the beast head on.

Haru could do nothing more than watch as the two figures on the screen charged at the beast in front of them only to be thrown back…hard. "Please stop this and I'll do whatever you want me to… just let them go!" Orochimaru turned to Kabuto and nodded his head. Kabuto walked over to the panel and began pushing some buttons. Haru watched as the monster on the screen began to disappear, she sighed and closed her eyes, _I'm so sorry._ Her eyes shot open at the feel of strong hands grabbing at her chains, she glanced at Kabuto as he undid her bindings. Rubbing her wrists, she slid off the table and followed behind Orochimaru with Kabuto behind her. Not paying attention to the screen as she passed it by….

Pushing off the chunk of plaster that had managed to pin them down, and throwing it off to the side they turned and saw their friend still lying on the ground. Rushing over and kneeling down and while gathering their head in their arms, "Hey, you ok?" Wincing at the pain that shot through their body, "ah..i don't think so." Looking them over, they determined the cause of the pain. "Hold still." Grabbing hold of the metal object lodged in their side, and giving it a hard tug it came out with a squishing sound splashing blood on the ground and on the two of them. Soon the air was filled with a piercing scream. "Aaaahhhh, FUCK PHOENIX THAT HURT! WARN ME NEXT TIME YOUR GONNA DO THAT!" Phoenix visibly shook at the shrill voice her friend just ravished her with, "sorry Temari, but I can't heal you with that, thing, sticking out of your side like that." Temari groaned as the pain began to increase. Phoenix laid her friend on the ground and inspected the wound more closely, "Ok I can fix it, just hold still." Phoenix began to pull chakra into her hands and apply it to the wound. Slowly the blood stopped flowing and the wound began to heal. No sooner did she finish were they interrupted….turning to the sound they both groaned and hung their heads, "I thought he was gone?" Looking over at the beast that still lingered in front of them, they groaned again, this time as they stood with weapons ready. "See you in the afterlife." Phoenix mocked. Temari just nodded, "if we're lucky." Charging once again the two konuchi faced what they believed was their hardest battle yet.

Walking through the halls of the hide out, Haru could make out several doors. _I wonder where they lead?_ Coming to a stop in front of one, Haru waited as Kabuto opened the door and walked in, "this will be your quarters from now on." Turning around he proceeded to the door, "I'm sorry, but I have to lock you in. I will be back for you when it is time to eat." Closing the door she could hear that he indeed locked her on the inside. Sighing to her self she looked around the room, it wasn't too small. It had a fairly large bed, a table with a chair and a lamp. Their was a stone cut out in the wall, big enough for her to lay flat on. Walking over to the two doors that occupied the wall near the bed she opened the first. _A closet._ Reaching over to open the second it revealed a large bathroom. It was equipped with a toilet, sink, and a large tub. There was even a place to hang a towel on. Glancing in the mirror on the wall, she caught her pale expression and the vision of her sister and Temari flying thru the air, flashed through her mind. Grabbing a hold of the sink she tried to steady her self but only managed to slow her decent to the floor. Hugging her knees to her chest she cried. _Onee-chan, Temari-san I'm so sorry._


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Persuasion

"TEMARI!" Phoenix screamed as she watched her best friend being crushed by the demon's massive hand. Spitting blood from her mouth she managed a scream, "Phoenix! He-help me!" Phoenix charged her body, her chakra turning a bright red. Slamming a sutra paper to the ground she brought her hand up, drawing a bow from the paper. Concentrating her chakra she formed an arrow, pulling the string on the bow taught she fired it, hitting the demon in the chest. Releasing his hold on the now unconscious Temari, he screamed as his body began to dissipate. Falling to her knees, Phoenix let her exhaustion take over and she landed in the dirt haphazardly. Soon the dust cleared and walking through it was Orochimaru. Smirking at the sight before him, he motioned for the sound ninja with him to carry the two konuchi back to the hideout, leaving behind their weapons, for any one that would want them.

Racing through the trees were two teams, coming together to meet in the middle. Halting at the meeting point, Shikamaru stood waiting for the others to arrive.

Flashback

"Shikamaru." Shikamaru stood in the Hoakge's office his face showed one of pure terror. "What do you mean she's gone? Where the hell did she go?!" Tsunade stood from her desk only to slam her hands down upon it, startling the other two occupants in the room. Shikamaru stood, unfazed by her outburst. Staring the Hokage in the eyes he asked again, "What happened?" Sighing the Hokage explained the situation that was relayed to her from the team she sent out to investigate. "I told you what happened. The problem is Temari and Phoenix went after her, they have yet to be found, or heard from." Shikamaru walked up to the desk, he's not one to 'make' confrontation, but here he had no choice, the life of his girl was on the line and he be damned if he did nothing about it! "Let me go. I'll go alone if I have too, but I need to find her!" Tsunade sat back down in her chair, "fine. Here is a list of those available for you to use. Make sure to take extra radios." Shikamaru looked up from the file he was reading, "why?" Tsunade gave a look that said, 'duh' "Suna has already received word, and are on their way to the meeting point." Shikamaru grinned. He felt better knowing that he was getting help from them too. _I'm sure it's Kankuro, Ryu and Kira._ "Thank you. I'll leave as soon as possible." Tsunade shook her head, but smiled a small smile. _Takes one sure fire thing to get him motivated, and when she does, look out._

End Flashback

Light flooded Haru's room as Kabuto entered, "Haru Orochimaru wishes to see you." Standing she followed Kabuto out of the room and down the hall. Kabuto would glance back in her direction every now and then and smirk. Haru caught him the last time, "What? Why do you keep looking back at me?" Kabuto shrugged his shoulders, "no reason." Haru rolled her eyes. Reaching the door they were to enter through, Kabuto turned around and smiled. Taking a step back she hissed, "What? Damn it faggit, why do you keep smiling at me?" Kabuto smiles as he pushes his glasses up his nose, "you'll see. Please?" Stepping back so she could enter the room, Haru walked through the door while glancing at her surroundings. "What is this place?" she asked. Kabuto stood next to her and placing a hand on her back, he was struck to the ground. Wiping the blood from his lip, he stood while brushing off his pants, "you miss interpreted my intentions." Standing he waved his hand out in a gesturing manner for her to proceed forward. Putting her hands to her sides she walked ahead noticing where he wanted her to go. Walking up to a glass window, about the size on her king sized bed, she all but jumped threw it. Kabuto held her hands to her sides and growled in her ear, "Orochimaru just wants to make sure you stay loyal." Grinding her teeth she glanced down into the chamber below. There bound and gagged to the cement walls were Temari and Phoenix. "Are…are they.." "No. they are much alive." Pushing him off her she turned to him, "What makes him think that I will let him do this to them?" Leaning against the wall he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "because if you don't….they will be tortured to the point that they beg for their death." Haru's eyes widened, "but their strong, they…" "Won't let us? Ha do you actually think that those two, can actually take out Orochimaru one of the legendary sannin!" Haru turned back around to glance down at her family, tears streaming down her face, "how will I know that they will be sparred and not left to die?" Walking so that he could look down into the chamber he smirked, "you won't."

"Their here." Shikamaru glanced up to see three figures land on the branches in front of him, smiling he greeted his brothers, or so that's how he saw them. "Oy, you have anything new to tell us?" Kankuro asked. Shikamaru shook his head, "no, we have nothing new. The team that was sent out after Temari and Phoenix returned, saying they lost their tracks." Kiba made his presence known, "that's cuz they didn't send me." The puppet master smirked, "I guess that's why you here now, eh?" Kiba smirked and Akamaru barked, "Hell yeah." It was Ryu's turn to speak, "Well then let's go shall we?" "Hai." The now six man team dispersed with Kiba and Akamaru in the lead.

Haru walked into his chambers, trying to hide the fact that she was scared out of her mind. Sweating bullets she tried her best to steel her resolve. "Sit." Came his cold command. Obeying she sat on the stool provided. Walking out of the shadows he came to sit in front of her. "Haru, I have been thinking that you will not only be my slave, but you will be bed warmer." "Bed warmer?" _oh hell no! _"Yes. You will be at my side every moment." Closing her eyes she thought about her sisters. "You wouldn't want any harm to come to them would you?" shooting her eyes open, "NO! i..i'll do what ever you wish of me." She bowed her head and hid her disgust look with her hair. "Good. Now eat."

_Where the hell?_ Opening her eyes Temari took in her surroundings, managing to work the binding out of her mouth she called out to her friend. "Phoenix…Phoenix are you awake?" groaning was her answer. Soon the door to the chamber had opened. Temari's eyes widened as she watched the room fill with four men, four men who looked like they haven't seen water in days. _Oh Kami what's that smell? _Phoenix's nose scrunched as she opened her eyes, immediately spitting out the cloth, "Wha…who the hell are you and where are we?" Struggling against the chains she tried to pull free. The men then proceeded to walk forward, "we're here to make sure your stay is comfortable." Phoenix looked over to Temari who in turn returned her glance with one of fear. _Shit_ "Temari we'll be ok, we'll get out of this, I promise." "Such strong words from someone who is tied to a wall." "Fuck you!" she hissed out. "I plan to." Phoenix's eyes widened at what he meant. "But first lets do a little foreplay." Walking up to her he pulled a vile from his pocket. "What the hell is that?" she hissed. "this will help….make you more easier to handle." Smirking his comrades began to chuckle darkly. Gripping her chin he pushed her head back and up. "Now open up for me sweetheart. It will be so much more fun when you're willing instead of fighting." Squeezing her eyes and lips shut as tight as she could make them she listened as Temari screamed her name and for them to stop it. Her eyes shot open when she heard a resounding smack. Looking over she saw two men trying desperately to remove Temari of her clothes, her bottom lip bleeding most likely from being hit. Opening her mouth to shout out at them, the ass holding her chin dumped the greenish liquid down her throat. Coughing and trying to spit it out, she growled as the liquid slid down her throat leaving a tingling sensation behind. "Phoenix, what's wrong? What did you do to her?" Temari watched as her friends body slumped against her bindings and the only thing holding her up was the shackles attacked to her wrists. "Now, she will be more enjoyable." One man behind him grunted out, "I don't know I think I like it when they struggle and scream." Soon the room was filled with laughter. Temari could do nothing more than sit and watch as the men began to tug at her sister's clothes. "What the hell are you doing?" Temari's head flew to face the voice that now made his presence known.

Haru wiped her mouth on her napkin and proceeded to take a sip of her drink when she had this odd feeling that something wasn't right. She glanced in the direction of where Orochimaru had gone. _Why am I feeling like something bad is going on?_

Sniffing the ground, Akamaru barked and Kiba tsked. "Damn it." He hissed. "What? What is it?" Shikamaru asked. "It's Temari's blood." Pointing to the pool that lay before them, "and Phoenix's is over that way." Pointing to the overturn rubble, looking over in the direction heading back to the village he sighed, "something, big was here. And they faught. I picked up the scent of others that lead in that direction. I'm sure they took the girls with them." Wasting no time the guys were off following Kiba's nose. _Hang in there, guys were coming for you._

Standing from the table Haru made her way into the hall way and headed towards the room that she memorized as the one that held the glass window. Running through the door she made it to the glass just in time to see her sister slump to the floor and hear Temari scream. Yelling her self and banging on the glass, which went unheard to the occupants below she watched helplessly as the men began to tug at her sister's clothes. Then she heard his voice, "What the hell are you doing?" _Sauske._


	32. Chapter 32

A/N

A/N

Ok Ok I know your thinking…Sasuke?! Yeah well I know in the manga he's on his own, but hey I'm writing this…so yay for Sasuke! Rated M for a reason, just torturing the characters for my sick pleasure

Chapter 32

Unwanted Touch

_Sasuke, why is he here?_ Haru stood staring down into the room watching as the Uchiha made the four guys before him cower and fall to their knees. "I won't ask again, what are you doing?" the main guy looked up to the Uchiha, "we were just having some fun." Before anyone knew what he was doing the deed had been done, Sauske had cut the guys head off, it rolling around the other three guys. Gasping they began to whimper and begging for their lives to be sparred. Sasuke glanced at Phoenix's non moving body, and pulled the guy in front of him up by his dirty shirt, "what is wrong with her?" "Santo, gave her a serum." Sasuke gave him a shake to get him to continue, "it's a serum that… that.." "THAT WHAT?" "it makes them horny, its an aphrodisiac." Temari's eyes widened, "so you were gonna make her want it?" the man, never taking his eyes off Sasuke nodded. Haru jumped at the force of the impact when Sasuke threw the guy he was holding through the wall. "I may not be their ally any more, but I do not condone rape, of ANY KIND!" finishing off the other two he wiped the edge of his blade off on one of the corpses, turning to Temari he walked up and cut her chains. She instantly rubbed her raw wrists. She watched as Sasuke turned to Phoenix and did the same, except she fell to the floor with a thud. Temari ran over and tried to rouse her friend, "Phoenix? Hey Phoenix answer me?" but the blonde wouldn't respond. Sasuke then proceeded to leave, "I suggest you get out of here, I'm not helping you again, so try not to get caught." Temari sucked her teeth at the former leaf ninja, "ass." Pulling her friend onto her back she cautiously walked to the door and looked around, seeing that it was clear she made a break for it.

Haru saw as Temari lifted her sister and prepared to make a break for it, so she her self turned and headed out the door. _Where the hell is that room?_ Running down the hall she made it around the corner and _smack!_ Landing on her butt Haru managed to look up and see Temari sprawled out on the floor with Phoenix underneath her. "Temari!" Temari looked up and smiled as Haru launched her self in to her arms. "Oh Kami, I'm glad you two are ok." "Yeah I could say the same for you. Where are we?" "Orochimaru's lair." Temari shook her head and both girls turned to see Phoenix beginning to stir. "Phoenix." Both said. Phoenix sat up and put a hand to her head, "what's going on…I feel…weird?" Temari swallowed the lump in her throat, "um…Nixey remember that green stuff that you drank?" Phoenix quirked a brow, "yeah?" Temari looked to Haru, "it was an aphrodisiac." Temari and Haru looked at each other and then back at Phoenix. "Onee-chan you ok?" "WHAT?!" "Sssshhhh!" Temari threw her hand over her mouth while Haru issued the warning. "Sister please, we have to get out of here." "And where do you think you would go?" Turning to see who had snuck up on them, Haru hissed. "Kabuto." Standing to block his view of her sisters still on the ground, Haru tried to protect them. "T-Tem-ari." Phoenix half moaned half groaned. "What's wrong, Nixey?" Looking up to her with scared eyes, "I think it's starting to work?" "How do you know?" Phoenix leaned in closer to her, motioning for her to come closer, "because Kabuto looks really, really good." Temari visibly shook, "Uh Kami, I know its working, because you think he's the ugliest thing to walk this planet." Phoenix made a nasty face and shook her head, "keep him away from me, please." She begged. Temari looked back to Haru and attempted to get up when she was suddenly knocked down. Haru made a move to help her friends, but Kabuto managed to hold her tight to him. The men soon had Phoenix and Temari bound. Lucky for them they didn't know what the other men had done to Phoenix, and Kabuto hadn't heard their conversation from before. Struggling Haru tried to break his hold on her, but it was no good. "Come on now Haru, Orochimaru is willing to overlook your display of disobedience, but you better come now, otherwise I can't promise you he won't kill them." Halting her struggling she hung her head as they took her sisters away down another hall.

"Their sent stops here." Everyone nodded as Kiba stopped them a few feet from the entrance to a low level building. "Alright how do we want to go in?" Shikamaru asked. Kira smiled, "The only way we can, through the front door swinging." Ryu and Kankuro smirked. Shikamaru looked over to Kiba and Neji,"fine by you?" both ninja nodded their agreement. "Alright then let's go." Soon the door to the entrance was blow open due to Kiba's 'Fang over Fang' technique. Before the dust could settle the fighting began.

Throwing her on the oversized bed, Haru bounced with the impact. Scooting up towards the pillows she tried to draw her knees to her, but Kabuto kept her from doing so. "Let me go, what are you doing, I thought I belonged to Orochimaru?" Praying, she could use this as an excuse to get him to stop. "Yes, you do, but he said I could have some fun with you." Haru's eyes widened as his hand began to glow green. "Now, this might hurt a bit." He swiped his hand across her leg and instantly grabbed hold of it, "aaahhh. What did you do?" he answered her by doing it to her other leg. "Now, I have cut the nerves in your legs so you can't escape." Haru's breathing became ragged and sweat was beginning to form on her brow. Closing her eyes she willed the tears to not come, tried to keep her mind focused, _I have to find a way out of this._ She was ripped from her thoughts at the feeling of her hands being tied to the posts at the head of the bed. Looking down at her with lust filled eyes he ran his tongue over his chapped lips, making her wanting to vomit in her mouth. _Oh Kami help me._

Soon Temari and Phoenix found them selves being thrown, literally, into a small room. Hitting the floor the girls both cried out in shock and pain. "Asshole." Temari growled out, while Phoenix managed to scoot her self up against the nearby wall. Her breathing had become ragged and she was trying really hard to keep her 'condition' under control, but being surrounded by the male species and being introduced to a drug that makes you want to jump them, is very hard to keep under wraps. Laughing at how their captives seemed to squirm under their gaze only made them want to stick around and 'play'.

Haru was struggling under Kabuto's intense gaze. Pulling a knife from his pouch he proceeded to crawl on the bed up to her chest. Positioning him self by sitting on her bottom half with his knees on either side of her body, he bent down putting his weight on his left hand taking the tip of the blade and running it lightly down the right side of her face. Haru closed her eyes tightly, trying her best to keep from whimpering. Laughing lightly at her attempts he leaned down and licked her cheek, running his tongue down her face making his way to her lips. Haru tried to turn her face away but he only pressed the blade to her neck to keep her still. "Now, now sweetheart you don't want me to accidentally stab you, do you?" Haru kept her mouth shut, slowly a tear slid down her cheek. Kabuto sat back grabbing her shirt and running the blade down it's length, cutting it in one swift move. Haru's eyes flashed open at the sudden chill her body was now exposed to. Her face instantly flushed and she started to squirm. Her efforts went in vain, since he cut her nerves in her legs. Soon she was completely naked before his eyes, watching as he began to remove his clothing she did the only thing she could think of, _Scream! _

"You hear that?" _Haru!_ Shikamaru and the others made their way down the hall following the sound of the scream. Haru struggled to keep her voice going, but it only fueled him to keep going. Thrashing her hands trying desperately to free her self she realized it wasn't going to work. "Please, don't do this, I beg you." She tried to plead to him. He just smiled as he began to undo his pants, right when the door flew open. Both parties look to the door and the intruder received two looks, one was relief and the other was shock and fear. Shikamaru stood shocked at what he saw, but that only lasted for a second. Kabuto had only a second to doge the kunai thrown his way. Flipping and regaining his footing, he looked up with a smug smirk. As soon as his eyes met the ninja headed for him, he had no time to react. Ryu tossed his sword to a charging Shikamaru, who made his hit, right on target. The force of the impact pushed Kabuto into the nearby wall, spitting blood all over the shadow user, who could care less at this point. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" he growled out. Haru was crying while Ryu removed his shirt to place her in it. Kira, Neji and Kankuro had turned their heads to at least attempt to give her privacy. When Kabuto's body stopped twitching did Shika finally remove the blade from his torso, pulling it out and letting him slump to the floor. Turning he found Haru in her brother's arms her face tear stained and flushed. He ran up to her dropping the sword on the ground and taking her from Ryu. Hugging her to him, he did his best to soothe her. "Hey where's Temari and Phoenix?" Kiba asked. Haru stopped her sobbing instantly remembering her sister's condition, "Oh Kami, we have to find them and fast!" "Why what's wrong?" Kankuro asked hearing her desperation in her voice. "She was given an aphrodisiac." The guys eyes widened. "Come on hurry!" Haru yelled.

Temari watched as the one of the ninja approached Phoenix, "She looks good, doesn't she?" Phoenix's breathe began to pick up, "Fuck!" she growled. "What's the matter baby?" "Leave her alone, you sick fuck!" Phoenix glanced over to her and gave her a small smile. Laughing the man grabbed Temari and pulled her close to Phoenix so that they were practically cheek to cheek. Smiling he pulled a kunai from his back and placed it to Phoenix's neck, looking at Temari, "Kiss her." Temari and Phoenix's eyes widened, they looked to each other then back to him, "What?" they both asked. Pushing the blade further into her neck, Phoenix groaned. Temari frantically answered, "ok, ok just leave her alone." She leaned in and pecked her cheek, well that just pissed him off. Grabbing Phoenix by the head he pushed her right cheek against the cold wall and then sliding behind her he used his body to hold her to it. Using the kunai for emphasis he motioned for Temari to come closer, "kiss her right, or I'll run her neck through." Temari looked to Phoenix who was looking back, "Temari, don't worry about me, fuck him…." Phoenix was cut off due to Temari slamming her lips to her best friends. Phoenix's eyes flew open as wide as they would go, _oh fuck….this is making things worse. WHAT I'm not gay…it's the drug…it's the drug…_Temari pulled away and the man grabbed her head, "I didn't tell you to stop!" pulling her roughly back to Phoenix's lips she groaned and Phoenix could feel the tears running down her cheeks, _Temari im sorry_ Phoenix closed her eyes and tried her best to think straight. _I've got to focus, have to get out of here_. She wasvroken from her train of thought by being roughly pulled back, Temari's eyes flew open at the loss of contact. She watched as the man held the kunai to Phoenix's throat while he ran his tongue down the other side. Phoenix tried really really  hard to suppress the moan that slipped past her lips. Biting her lip so hard that it bled, she willed her body to stay under control.

_Was that a moan?_ Kankuro thought as he almost past a door. Not taking any chances he kicked the door open, as soon as the door flew open it only took a moment to register what he was seeing. _His_ girl held with her back to some unlucky asshole, kunai to her throat and her face contorted as if she was fighting a loosing battle. His sister sitting between her legs her head had fell to lay on her chest. When she looked up to see it was her brother her tears began to flow once more, "KANKURO!" she yelled. Hearing that name Phoenix jerked her head up, lightly getting cut by the blade, "Kankuro." She breathed. Ripping the man from her body she fell forward from the impact, landing on top of Temari. Blushing she managed to lift her head up to look her friend in the eyes, "Temari, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to…" "It's ok Nixey." Phoenix sighed as she was gently lifted off her sister, by Kira. Ryu had already knelt on the floor and began untying Temari, who once freed wrapped her arms around his neck. Kira helped Phoenix to her feet and out of her bindings. Nodding her head in thanks she watched as Kankuro delivered the final blow, slicing the ninja's throat with his own kunai. Turning around his eyes met hers and reached out to her pulling her to him. She buried her face in his neck and breathed in his scent, _Fuck it's starting again!_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Chapter 33

What Now?

_Oh Kami he smells so good._ Phoenix tried to focus on the conversation that was currently going on around her, opening her eyes she pulled her face from the crook of Kankuro's neck. Looking down at her he noticed the cut on her neck for the first time, "You're cut." He said as he gently placed his thumb on the cut to wipe some of the blood away, causing an electric shock to shoot through to her toes, sucking in her breath she tightened her grip on his shirt. "What's wrong Phoenix?" he took her response to his touch the wrong way. Closing her eyes she ran her tongue along her bottom lip, "nothing, its just every touch is so sensitized." She pulled away from him, "look it's safe to say, nobody touch me!" she turned and proceeded into the hallway, calling out, "Hey Haru, do you have any idea on how to get out of here?" Haru shook her head from her place in Shika's arms seeing as how Kabuto damaged her legs. Ryu walked up to her, "I can heal you, but it will take some time, so the longer you can hold out the better." She shook her head then laid it down over Shikamaru's heart. Phoenix sighed,_ damn I feel so useless right now._ Feeling some one come up behind her she noticed Neji looking intently down the hall to the left. "What's wrong she asked?" "Some one is coming." He stated. "Lets, get out of here." Kiba and Kankuro soon took the lead, using Kiba's nose to try and steer clear of danger. Turning a corner they could see the exit, "look, were almost there." Kiba shouted out behind him. Phoenix and Kira kept up the rear with Neji, Temari, Ryu, Shikamaru holding Haru, were close together in the center. _What was that?_

Phoenix slowed he run to a jog as she peered down a passing hall. _Something flashed._ Stopping completely now she stared down the hall with a curious look, then she thought something which caused her to shake her head. _Curiosity killed the cat, _sighs_ and I love cats._ Squinting her eyes to try and see what it was, she didn't notice that the group kept going, that is until Kira called out to her. "Phoenix! What are you doing, come on!" She shook her head and turned to the group that was no more than ten feet from her, "I'm coming." She said as she began to turn. In the midst of her turn something wrapped itself around her waist, "What the?" Immediately tightening its grip, she was yanked out of sight. "PHOENIX!" everyone yelled. Phoenix screamed for an instant before her reflexes kicked in and she pulled a kunai from her pouch that Kankuro had given her earlier. Trying desperately to cut whatever was attached to her waist went in vain. _Damn!_ Trying to see where she was being dragged to was no good either seeing as how she could barley see her hand in front of her face. Swallowing the lump in her throat she waited to see where she would end up. Soon she felt something grab her ankle, instantly she kicked at it earning a yelp from whatever it was. "Ow, Phoenix it's me!" "Ryu!? How…" "Flash step." _Duh._ "Can you see anything?" she asked her brother who was desperately trying to hold on to her. "No. are you ok?" "My back hurts like hell, but other than that I'm fine, you?" she tried to not sound so, pissy, but hey there's just too much going on back to back. Brushing off her attitude Ryu tried to focus on what was attached to her torso. "Did you try cutting it?" "Yeah, kunai no good." Soon Ryu was practically on top of his sister, "Um…did we just speed up?" before either could answer they saw light at the end of the tunnel, and soon they were falling over the edge. "Aaahhhhh!" both yelled. Phoenix gripped her brother's waist and whatever had a grip on her let go, falling away from the two. They fell for what seemed like hours before Phoenix finally yelled, "ANKI DO SOMETHING!" Gripping her to him he focused his chakra and saw a glimmer of what looked like a ledge a little ways off. Taking the chance he used his flash step and landed them safely on the ledge. Peering over the side both of them sweat dropped at the dark abyss below, and sighed because when they looked up they couldn't see the tunnel they came out of.

"Slow down." Neji yelled, "there's a ledge coming up." The group stopped at the edge and peered over, seeing no sigh of their missing team. "PHOENIX! RYU!" Kankuro yelled. Nothing. "Do you think they're ok?" Haru asked upset clearly in her voice. Shikamaru gripped her tighter, "they're fine I'm sure. Neji is there a way down?" Shaking his head the jounin didn't see anything good about his comrade's situation. Taking out a flare Kankuro set it off and tossed it over the edge. Everyone leaning over watching as it made it's way down. "Look over there!" Temari shouted. "HEY ARE YOU TWO OK?" Phoenix smiled and yelled back, "YEAH. HEY YOU GOT ANOTHER FLARE?" Kankuro answered, "YEAH. WHY?" "LIGHT IT AND HOLD IT UP OVER YOUR HEAD." Ryu yelled. Waiting with no response Phoenix shouted again, "IN ORDER FOR FLASH STEP TO WORK WE HAVE TO VISUALLY SEE WHERE WE WANT TO GO!" "Oh that's how it works?" Kiba asked more to himself. Kankuro lit the flare and held it up. Looking up Ryu could faintly see the edge of the tunnel's ledge. Charging up his chakra he took them up to their friends, appearing before their team in an instant elicited eeps and gasps from the others, "still not use to that." Shikamaru sighed.

Grabbing a hold of her wrist, Kankuro took no chances and threw Phoenix over his shoulder, "let's go." "Kankuro, I can walk you know?" Smirking he didn't stop or slow down as he answered, "yeah well you seem to attract trouble, so just keep quiet and hold on." Sighing her defeat she gripped the scrolls on his back and rolled her eyes at the looks she was receiving from the others. _Geesh troublesome. Oh Kami I sound like Shika._

_BAM RUMBLE CRASH_

"You hear that?" Shikamaru asked as the group kept going. Phoenix looked back behind them, since she was the only one that could without stopping. Pushing off his scrolls she was able to look further down the hall, "I don't see anything." Letting herself back down her vision fell on her sister, whos face was contorted in pain. "Kankuro put me down, I need to heal Haru." Not one to argue with her when it came to her sister he stopped and put her on her feet. She ran over to Shika and had him sit on the ground, seeing as how he wasn't planning on releasing her. Wiping a strand of hair from her face, she smiled as she was met with red orbs. "I'm gonna heal your legs, k?" Haru shook her head. Phoenix then proceeded to pull her chakra into her hands. Ryu knelt down beside her whispering in her ear so no one else could hear. "Are you sure you have enough chakra for that?" when she didn't answer he continued, "because you know what will happen if you don't." Turning her head to her brother she answered, "Yes, I know. That's why you're here." She smiled as he looked at her unconvinced, "don't worry anki, I'll be fine." She turned her attention back to Haru who had her eyes closed and seemed to be resting, that is until she proceeded. "Aaaahhhh!" She screamed jumping up and out of Shikamaru's arms. Before she could get all the way up Phoenix pushed her back down, "Hold her tight Shika!" He shook his head as he tightened his grip on her upper half, positioning himself behind her so that she was seated in between his legs and his back against the wall. Leaning in so he could whisper apologies in her ear he tried to calm her down. Phoenix focused her chakra and pushed her self physically to heal her sister. Not healed fully herself she ran the risk of 'overdoing it', but that didn't matter her sister was in pain and she be damned if she let her stay that way.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N

A/N

Yeah I wasn't too happy with the previous chapter…so hopefully this makes up for it. Their lives are just one thing after another

Chapter 34

Concerns Revealed

Sweat dripped down her face and splashed on the cool concrete beneath her. She was ignoring the sounds behind her, focusing her strength and her mind on the task at hand, healing Haru. Shikamaru was protecting the two konuchi on the ground, _Hurry Phoenix._ He thought as he blocked a kick countering with a left hook. Red eyes met tired and not so bright blue-green. "Phoenix…" "I'm fine Haru." Phoenix ignored the look her sister gave her and kept repairing the damage done to her legs. _Why does she keep me out, she MAKES me tell her what's bothering me, but I can't get her to tell me anything._ Phoenix winced a little when she focused a little more of her chakra out of her hands, having to do one at time and focusing the chakra to attach and repair her nerves was tedious and tiring. Haru could now sense feeling in her legs once more and moved the right one as a test,_ Yes!_ Phoenix sat back on her own legs and nodded for Haru to try and stand. Using the wall she was leaning on for support she eased her self up and stood, a little wobbly, but stood all the same. Phoenix closed her eyes and took a breath. Shikamaru turned and smiled to see Haru standing and able to move with out any pain. Phoenix stood also and turned, "let's try and get out of here now." Shikamaru shook his head and led the way. Making their way up the hall the others soon followed, finishing off the straggling sound nin left behind by Orochimaru and Kabuto…._Kabuto!_ Shikamaru hissed as he remembered seeing the nin running down the hall. He was sure it was him, because of the smirk plastered across the man's face. _How did he survive?_ Shaking his head his grip on Haru's hand tightened and she squeezed back. Looking behind him he saw her faint smile and he smiled back, _I'm sorry, again I couldn't protect you._ Shikamaru's mind flashed back to a conversation he had had with Kankuro…..

_Rubbing his temples Kankuro sighed and looked him in the eyes, "do you love her?" Shikamaru stared back at him as if he just got burned, "yes I love her, what kind of question.." "Then stop sulking. Shit happens, that's the price we pay for being shinobi. If you love her then show her everyday and stop blaming yourself."_

_Yeah easier said than done, _brought back to reality Shikamaru looked to the shinobi now at his side, "Hey how's Haru?" Looking back he saw that she was focused forward and looked as if 'she wasn't there'. "Her legs are healed." Shikamaru stated flatly. Kiba sighed he knew what the shadow user was depressed about. "It wasn't…." "Don't…." Kiba took his tone as a threat and backed off throwing his hand up as a sigh of submission. Shikamaru was once more focused back in front and back to getting out of there. _Sisters aren't supposed to keep things from each other. She thinks she so…Damn it! You're not invincible Phoenix!_ Haru hissed as she ranted in her mind. Glancing over she saw Phoenix falter a little in her steps and before Haru could make a move Kankuro was there.

Wrapping an arm around her waist he looked her in the face, she was tired he could see that as plain as day. Sighing and shaking his head he picked her up bridal style without losing his footing or even slowing down, "you overdid it, didn't you?" Closing her eyes and laying her head against his chest she whispered, "No." "Right and my name isn't Kankuro." She smiled softly as she drifted off into darkness.

Suna the next morning

Haru awoke before Shikamaru did and decided to get up completely. Getting dressed she walked down stairs and entered the kitchen to find Temari and Phoenix sitting at the table drinking something hot. "Morning." Temari smiled. "Morning." Haru answered. Phoenix just looked up. Temari could feel the tension coming from Haru and it made her furrow her brows at the young girl. Haru sat down across from her sister a scowl on her face. Phoenix quirked a brow at the expression she was receiving, "What?" she asked. Haru rolled her eyes, which just made Phoenix even more curious, _what the hell is the matter with her?_ Before she could ask Haru spat out, "You always keep me out, you keep me at arms reach. You never tell me what's bothering you." Phoenix sighed and put her cup down, "Haru.." she was interrupted. Standing and slamming her hands down on the table Haru all but screamed at her sisterH, "NO DAMN IT! Your not invincible, you CAN die! Why do you keep me in the dark? What did nii-san whisper to you?" Phoenix sat with her jaw dropped, never in the time they've been together has Haru shouted at her like this. Crossing her arms over her chest Phoenix sat back in her chair and let her stubbornness and hot-headed ness take over, "it's none of your business what me and Ryu talked about." Growling Haru shut her eyes as she banged her fist down on the surface of the small table. Temari sat back not knowing what to do, she her self was stunned at how Haru was acting, and knowing Phoenix better than any one, knew how stubborn and how much of a bitch she was going to be now. _Shit. I have to stop this before it gets out of hand._ Temari was about to speak when Haru shouted out, "You think you can control my life, tell me how to live, how to fight, lecture me when I do wrong, but you won't even tell me what's wrong with you when I ask?" Phoenix hardened her face and scowled back, "Haru sit down and shut up! You're going to wake the house with your insistent yelling." Shoving the table as she turned to leave, but jumped because standing in the doorway was Phoenix, looking back she saw the empty chair that she was sitting in. Turning back around her face set in a scowl she growled out, "move." Phoenix stared her little sister in the face challenging her to move another step. Haru growled out again this time balling her fists up at her sides, "Move." Temari now stood next to Haru, "Phoenix let it go. Move so she can get by, please." Phoenix's eyes left Haru's face to look at her best friend seeing the concern in her eyes she moved out of Haru's way, but before she could pass completely she grabbed her arm, "Don't think for one second that your off the hook." Haru glared up at her taller sibling, "Why, because I struck a nerve?" Haru snatched her arm out of her sister's grasp and started to walk away. Before Phoenix could retaliate Temari pinned her to the wall by pressing her hands against the wall on either side of her head, "let it go Phoenix." Phoenix stood anger rolling off her in waves, pushing one of Temari's arms out of her way she walked off. "Where are you going?" "Out." Temari sighed as she watched her friend leave, _what is going on around here?_

She jumped at the sudden contact of Ryu wrapping his arms around her waist, "don't do that. You scared me." She breathed as she paced a hand over her heart. Ryu smiled as he looked at her, but his expression soon changed to one of concern, "what's wrong?" she sighed, "Phoenix and Haru are fighting." Ryu chuckled, "is that all? Pushing him back a little she shook her head, "No Ryu, this is serious. I've never seen them like this and Haru is really upset and it feels like Phoenix is hiding something." Ryu's face hardened and he leaned in and kissed her forehead, "don't worry I'll find out what's going on, ok?" Temari smiled a little at that, "thanks Ryu. I know they'll talk to you." Ryu hugged her to him and looking over her head in the direction he felt Phoenix leave. _So it's starting._

A/N

You- WTF?! You can't just leave it like that?!

Nixey- Yes I can it's called a CLIFFHANGER!! smirks

Haru- Fight Fight Fight

Ryu- Haru stop chanting!

Haru- sticks tongue out

Shika- sighs Troublesome people….next chapter up ASAP


	35. Chapter 35

A/N Recap:

A/N Recap:

Haru glared up at her taller sibling, "Why, because I struck a nerve?" Haru snatched her arm out of her sister's grasp and started to walk away. Before Phoenix could retaliate Temari pinned her to the wall by pressing her hands against the wall on either side of her head, "let it go Phoenix." Phoenix stood anger rolling off her in waves, pushing one of Temari's arms out of her way she walked off. "Where are you going?" "Out." Temari sighed as she watched her friend leave, _what is going on around here?_

Chapter 35

Siblings Fights

_I can't believe her!_ Haru punched the wooden post, leaving her fist in the indention her knuckles bloody and her hand was starting to swell. She pulled her hand back, fueled once again by her sister's stubbornness, but before she could release it her wrist was grabbed and held firmly in place. Turning around to yell at who ever dared to stop her venting was going to now getting a taste of it, "What the….nii-san." Ryu frowned as he look at her bloody hand, "you've got two broken fingers." Haru quirked a brow, "what are you….ooowwwww!" Ryu chuckled, "apparently now you can feel it." Taking her hand in his he began to heal it. The swelling, bleeding and throbbing was soon turning into a tingling sensation, one that you seem to experience when being healed. Haru couldn't take the silence and broke it, "nii-san what did you say to Phoenix the other day?" Quirking a brow at her question, "Whispered?" Rolling her eyes, "when she was healing my legs, you whispered something to her and she said don't worry about it that's why you're here. What the hell is going on? Stop keeping things from me!" Haru's anger was returning ten fold and Ryu wasn't one to let his younger sisters get the upper hand. "Haru." He said sternly and with the look he gave her, she calmed down, a lot. "Sorry." She whispered. Finished healing her hand he let it go, "Haru, Phoenix isn't one to share things, even with me. She keeps certain things to herself, she's always been like that." She shook her head, "I don't care were sisters and sisters don't keep secrets!" "They do if they believe it is to protect others." Ryu let go a sigh, "look I'll talk to her." "Don't bother. She won't tell you anything, stubborn shit." "Your attitude will never get any better will it?"

Ryu and Haru turned to see Phoenix standing her arms over her chest her face set in a glare. Ryu went to speak, but Haru beat him to it. "Just like your's, one-chan." Growling out the honorific. "Whatever." Phoenix turned to leave, but it was Haru's turn to block her path. "I don't have time for this move, now or I'll make you." Haru went to punch her sister but was easily blocked, so she tried to kick her, no good either. Letting her anger and frustration fuel her kicks and punches she soon had her elder sister on the defensive. Phoenix was soon finding it very hard to keep ahead of the fiery red head.

_BAM!_

Phoenix flew back from the impact of Haru's kick to her chest, slamming into the nearby wall with a resounding smack. Falling to the ground Phoenix looked up to see Ryu had a hold of Haru trying to keep her from attacking once more, now pissed her self Phoenix stood, dusted off her pants and charged her chakra. "Let her go!" Ryu's eyes widened as he watched his sister's red chakra flow around her, he could actually feel it and they were a good fifty feet away. Haru stopped her struggling once her sister stood. Hearing what she said Haru charged her chakra as well and waited for her sister to make a move. "Phoenix! Haru! Stop this!" Ryu yelled. Haru and pushed his back making him stumble. Haru charged at Phoenix, who stood unfazed, but their brother gave no room for argument. Ryu appeared between the two, punching Phonix back and kicking Haru to the side. "I won't say this again, STOP IT!" turning to face Phoenix, "focus, you need to pull your chakra back…pull it back, now!" Haru stood from her spot on the ground and dusted her self off wiping the small trail of blood from her lip. Phoenix spit hers to the ground, "Shut up Ryu. Haru wants to teach me a lesson, so let her." Haru furrowed her brows, "Aarrggh!" Haru tried once again to charge, but Ryu's agered voice stopped her cold, "SHUT UP HARU!" Leaving no room for argument he yelled without looking at her. Haru stood shocked. "Just..." Haru could see he was hurting, but why? Turning her attention back to her sister she noticed that the incident had brought the others out of the mansion. "PHOENIX!" Kankuro yelled. Using flash step Ryu had Phoenix pinned to the wall behind her, using her focus on the others to catch her off guard. With the force of the impact he managed to get her to 'snap out of it'. "Phoenix damn it! Are you trying to hurt someone?!" He yelled in her face. Phoenix shuddered at her brother's anger, and pulled her chakra back in and turned her head away from him muttering, "sorry." Ryu let go the breath he didn't know he was holding and grabbed her head holding her to him, she didn't hug back. Haru stood confused and angry, turning she headed for the entrance. Shikamaru noticed her leaving and ran to catch up, "Haru wait!" once reaching her he grabbed her arm turning her to him, "hey where are you going?" "Home." She hissed. Shikamaru looked as if he had been burned, "Haru…" "Just let it go Shika, I want to go home." Turning she headed for the exit once more. Sighing Shikamaru turned and followed suit, both leaving Suna without saying goodbye.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! She's your sister…." "Oh shut it!" Phoenix hissed back. Ryu couldn't take it any more, standing he surprised everyone when he picked her up by her throat pinning her to the wall behind them. "RYU!" Temari yelled. Kankuro was about to break them up when he heard Ryu growl out to Phoenix, "You think you're the only one with issues? If I have to beat the shit out of you then so be it." Phoenix glared at her brother, I mean they've faught but never this bad, "Try it Ani." She said growling out her threat. Ryu pulled his hand from her neck to then grab her hands and pull them behind her back and dragging her out of the room slamming the door with their departure. Using flash step Ryu had them both at the training ground. Phoenix struggled some more against his strong grip, "Let me go, Ryu damn it!" Releasing her she turned to face him and noticed he had his swords drawn, _when did he? Fine. _Standing firm she pulled a sutra from the pouch on her leg. Slapping the paper on one of the training posts she drew her hand away from it bringing her scythe with it. The group made it outside just it time to see the two charged at each other. Dust and wind kicked up and around the two jounin as they clashed in the middle. Shielding her eyes from the dust Temari couldn't believe what was going on. When the dust settled the group was able to see Ryu pushing both of his swords down on top of Phoenix's scythe. Phoenix who had one knee on the ground was barley able to keep her brother's swords away from her body. Using a boost she pushed him back a bit and then managed to back flip a couple of times to get even further away. "Are you ready to give it up?" Ryu smirked. Phoenix growled as she disappeared. Ryu closed his eyes and turned to block her attack from behind, "that's my move." He stated flatly. Phoenix hissed as she maneuvered her footing and managed to land a hit, kicking him in the side causing him to loose his balance leaving an opening open for her to finish the move. Ryu regained his footing in time to move out of the way with out even getting a scratch. "STOP THIS!" Temari yelled. She tried to run up to them, but was stopped. "Don't interfere, Temari you'll just get hurt." Temari turned to him, "then you stop them, their your team mates!" Kira sighed as he looked the girl in the face, "There isn't any thing I can do either…" "So we just let them fight? Ryu will kill her." Kankuro growled, "if you won't jump in then I will." Kankuro proceeded to intervene but Kira stopped him as well. Turning the puppet master was ready to strike when he was stopped by a yelp. Turning the group saw Phoenix kneeling on the ground holding her hand over a wound on her arm that was bleeding heavily. Ryu put away his swords and walked over to her, kneeling down so he was eye level with her he reached for her arm. Snatching out of his reach she tried to stand but her brother had other ideas. Yanking on her hurt arm he made her fall, not to lady like, on her ass. "Ooowww. Damn it Ani that hurt!" smiling he just shrugged his shoulders. Phoenix just laid on the ground and allowed her brother to heal her arm. Breaking the silence he asked her what was wrong. Sighing Phoenix told him what was on her mind, "we can't keep here safe when she's living there, she supposed to be here with us! "But why let that bother you?" Phoenix quirked a brow, "What do you mean WHY? what else is it suppose to do?" Ryu laughed at her confused expression, "Nixey you can't protect her forever and fighting her isn't helping either. She is getting stronger and it just pisses her off when you don't let her protect you. Besides the both of you are more stubborn than any one I've ever met." Phoenix tsked, "she's not strong enough…" "Then help her." Phoenix looked at her brother. "Phoenix you want her to be strong, you want her to be able to take care of her self, and the fact is she already can." Ryu watched as the anger on his sister's face started to leave it. Putting her hands over her face she sighed. "Where is she?" "They left." Shaking her head she stood and headed for the exit. Ryu stood and hollered to her, "Hey where are you going?" "To apologize." She yelled back. Ryu smirked and turned to the group off to the side meeting Kankuro in the middle. "What's going on?" he asked watching his girlfriend making her way to the exit of the village. "She's going to apologize." Kankuro looked confused, "alone?" Ryu hugged Temari to him, "yeah. She needs to do this on her own. Besides she should back once she makes it to Konoha and we'll send word for her to go over what ever needs to be done 'ambassador' wise." Kankuro shook his head, "I still don't see why she should go alone." Placing a hand on his shoulder Ryu gave it a squeeze, "trust me."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Chapter 36

I Said I was Sorry, Damn It!

Shikamaru watched as his girlfriend walked down the road, her hands balled up at her sides and her face set in 'pissed off' mode. He sighed he wasn't about to try and get her to talk again, not after the way she blew up in his face. _She's scarier than the Hokage._ Sighing to himself he kept his eyes front and was focusing on the area around him. "Aaarggghh!" Haru practically screamed. Shikamaru was about to say something when she grabbed his hand and flash stepped about half the distance home. Looking wide eyed at his surroundings he was about to open his mouth once more when she flashed stepped again and they were home. Standing at the gate he stared open mouthed at the village, "Ok that was different." Haru turned and began to walk into the village until she felt a familiar chakra coming up behind them. Spinning on her heels she waited for the right moment. _Wait for it, wait for it. _

_Clink!_

"What the hell was that for?!" Her sister yelled blocking Haru's kunai with one of her own. "I knew you would block it, what do you want? I thought Nii-san was kicking your ass." Phoenix hissed but drew in a calming breath, "Haru…I'm sorry." Haru squinted her red eyes, "I don't care." Phoenix pulled back, "What do you mean you don't care I said I was sorry, damn it!" Haru turned and walked away, Phoenix went to go after her but Shikamaru stopped her, "let her go Nixey. I've never seen her, this pissed. What the hell are you two arguing about, I've never seen you fight, let alone this bad." Phoenix sighed and ran a hand threw her hair. "Shika, it's complicated." Shikamaru quirked a brow, "How complicated?" Phoenix tried to smile but it came out as a half smile, "Don't worry about it. Come on. I need to beat some sense into her I guess." Shikamaru groaned as he followed behind the konuchi. _More troublesome crap._

Haru walked to the edge of the lake near the training field sitting down near the edge she placed her head in her hands. "Why did she have to apologize? Damn it! Now I feel bad." She groaned once more. Sitting back on her hands she gazed up at the sky remembering a time her and her sister were training.

flashback

"Onee-chan, I can't do it!" The red head pouted and stomped her foot. Her sister laughed as she dropped out of the tree, "what are you five?" Haru smirked, "No, but doggone it I can't get it right!" Her sister smiled once more and ruffled her red hair. "Ah don't do that!" Haru cried as she tried to smooth it back out. "Alright watch me once more." Haru watched as her sister charged her chakra. She then took her kunai and cut her palm, waiting for her sister's next move. Phoenix built her chakra to the point that swirled around her body as she concentrated, Haru watched as Phoenix took out a kunai and ran it down the length of her arm. Opening her eyes she motioned for Haru to grab hold, when she did she did one handed hand signs. When she was done Haru released her grip and backed away. Phoenix opened her eyes and they were glowing brightly due to her chakra. Then at once it disappeared. _Alright here I go_ Haru still couldn't get over this new technique that her sister learned and was now trying to teach her. She was able to communicate through a mind link, she was able to heal wounds without even touching her. "Soul Connection Jutsu complete." Phoenix spoke. "Now, Haru when you charge your chakra you have to get it to full maximum. The quicker you can get it built the faster you can link to another." Facing her sister she spoke, "Now you try it. I'm going to release mine. Kai." Phoenix's jutsu was lifted and now it was Haru's turn to try.

end flashback

"I still didn't get it!" Haru laid back completely on the grass. Soon the sun was blocked by a shadow. Leaning over Phoenix looked her sister in the face, "Are you ready to forgive me yet, because if not I can beat you for fun." Phoenix smiled as she stared down. Haru sighed and smiled, "You wish you could beat me." Phoenix laughed out right at that. Holding out her hand for her sister to take she helped Haru to her feet. Once on her feet Phoenix pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry Haru. There's just some things I'm not ready to tell yet, please just understand. It's not that I want to keep things from you and Ryu, I just…..I'll tell you when I'm ready, ok?" Haru pulled back, "I understand one-chan. Just know I'm here and I want to be able to help you." Phoenix ruffled her sister's hair, "Yeah, yeah you worry about you and Shika. Not me." Groaning and trying to flatten her hair she smiled. "Yeah yeah." Shikamaru was standing in the back ground waiting incase things got 'out of hand', he was glad they didn't. _One of them is troublesome enough let alone both at the same time._

Heading to the Hokage's office to let her know she was there and planned on handling any ambassador work that needed to be done, she ran into Kiba. "Hey Nixey what brings you here?" "Unfinished business." Kiba smirked as he walked the konuchi to the Hokage building. Shikamaru and Haru had stopped off at their place to clean up and were planning to meet Phoenix at the BBQ place for dinner. "Thanks for the walk-n-talk Kiba, appreciate it." Kiba smirked a fang hanging over his lip, "Anytime Nixey." Smiling she waved as she entered the building. Knocking on the door she waited till she was allowed in. Opening the door she walked up to the big desk, "Hello Lady Tsunade." Tsunade quirked a brow, "Phoenix? Why are you here?" Nodding her head she informed the Hokage of her reasoning for being in Konoha and also included that she was here to take care of any paperwork that needed to be done. Smiling Tsunade was more than happy to hand over the scrolls intended for Gaara, or Temari frankly anyone for Suna, she didn't care. Phoenix sweat dropped at the stack of scrolls Shizune laid out on the spare table. _Wow…_

Four hours later and one cramped hand Phoenix was finally able to meet up with Haru and Shika at the BBQ stand. Rolling her neck and shoulders she groaned as she entered the shop, smiling when she caught site of the couple. "Hey guys." "Geesh Nixey you look beat." Shikamaru smirked. Phoenix glared at the man and put her head on the table, "You would not believe the amount of scrolls I had to read and sigh, I think my hand will fall off." Haru giggled at her sisters expense. "Hey guys." "Asuma-sensai." Haru and Shika said surprised, "What brings you here?" Asuma slid in next to Phoenix and smiled, "Well actually I was told to tell Phoenix here that Kankuro, Kenchi and Kira are on their way here." Phoenix sat up, "Really? What for? I finished the scrolls." Asuma shrugged, "Something about Gaara saying he needed to get Kankuro out of the village before he sand coffined him to the afterlife." Everyone laughed at the table. "It's true." Phoenix and Haur said at the same time earning another round of giggles. "Well I'm glad. I haven't seen the little guy in a couple of months." Phoenix smiled, "Yeah he's been with his uncle a lot lately, but I know it's good for both of them, Gaara especially." "Alright so who's buying?" Asuma asked, and all three younger ninja laughed, "the last one who sat down." Asuma's jaw dropped, "Aw come on guys, haven't you heard of treating your favorite sensai to dinner?" The group laughed as the night went on and they shared a meal together as comrades and friends.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36

Chapter 37

Splish Splash Oo

The sun shone in through the small window as a small breeze blew the curtains. The figure in the bed tossed and turned before finally sitting upright. Groaning and running a hand through her hair, she slowly opened her eyes and screamed.

"Aaahhh! What the hell are you trying to kill me?!" The figure standing in the corner laughed, "No. but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you." Phoenix threw a pillow at her intruder flopping back on the bed and covering her head with the covers. Chuckling Kankuro caught the dangerous weapon aimed for his head. Tossing it to the side he launched him self on the bed making the bouncing girl laugh and scream as he jumped up and down like he was ten again.

Haru smiled as she wiped some juice from the corner of her nephew's mouth, making funny faces as she did. "Har-bu." He giggled. She smiled as he laughed and put a handful of noodles in his mouth slurping them up as they spun juice around. This is how Shikamaru found them, "So I see he likes ramen." Haru smiled as she looked up at the chuunin, "Yeah, he likes to wear it too." She turned back to the one and a half year old his blue eyes vibrant and his face covered in ramen juice. Shikamaru slid in the booth narrowly avoiding being hit with a handful of noodles. Smirking he glanced at his girlfriend who was currently trying to avoid a noodle shower. "Where's Nixey?" Without looking up she answered him, "She's still asleep, I think. Kankuro went to wake her." Shikamaru smirked, "Are you sure he went to _just_ wake her?" Haru tilted her head, "I don't care what their doing. I just want to see my nephew." "There's the little guy." The two turned to see Kiba walking in with Naruto in tow. "Kiiiba! Nar-nuto!" Kenchi squealed as he saw his two 'almost' favorite uncles approach, Gaara is still his ultimate favorite. Kiba smirked as he lifted the happy toddler out of the highchair. Naruto ruffled his blonde hair.

Lying in the bed Phoenix turned and pinched Kankuro. "Ooww. What was that for?" He laughed. Phoenix smiled and rolled on top and over the man, "you know dang on well what that was for!" He just smirked, "are you complaining?" She squinted her eyes, "No. But that's not the point. Now get up, we need to get to our son before he's scarred by Naruto or Kiba." Kankuro laughed and stood purposely letting the sheet fall to the floor leaving his naked body open before her eyes, "Ooops, it slipped." Phoenix giggled and threw his pants at him making him loose sight of her long enough for her to make it to the bathroom unnoticed. "Cheater!"

The small group was making their way to the hotel. Kiba had Kenchi on his shoulders and the toddler was laughing and waving his hands in the air. Soon he squealed, "Mama, Dada!" Everyone saw that indeed Phoenix and Kankuro were heading towards them. Kiba let Kenchi down on the ground and knelt so he could steady the little guy. Phoenix stopped a few feet away and knelt down with her arms out, "Come on baby, you can do it." She cheered. Kiba let go and Kenchi wobbled for a second and then took a step. Everyone held their breath and waited. Kenchi took just one more wobbly step before he finally walked without falling down. Phoenix scooped him up and kissed his cheek. Haru was next to smooch the little guy. "Yay he did it without falling." She squealed. Kankuro rubbed his head. "Hey guys let's go to the river today and swim. It's hot and we're all off." Naruto said excitedly. Phoenix looked to Kankuro, "I don't have a swim suit." Haru smiled and grabbed her sister's arm, stopping to hand Kankuro his son. "Hey where are you going?" He yelled to the two retreating girls. Haru yelled back, "Shopping!"

2 hours later

"Well look who finally decides to show up." Kiba teased. The group turned to see Phoenix and Haru emerging through the trees. "Yeah yeah dog-boy we made it." Phoenix teased. Haru waved to Hinata who was now a part of the group and Kira too. Walking over to the spot where the guys and Hinata had discarded their outer clothes the two began to undress. The guys watched the show, well except for Naruto he was too busy hugging on Hinata, who was giggling and blushing. Phoenix pulled her shirt over her head and threw it down revealing a black bikini top with a silver butterfly charm hanging from the middle. She slid her pants down to reveal black boy cut shorts that had a silver butterfly spread across the butt. She turned and smiled at Kankuro who seemed to be off in space somewhere. Shaking her head she ran and dived in the river splashing Naruto in her wake. Hinata laughed at her soaked boyfriend's expression. Shikamaru waded to the edge of the river bank and watched as Haru began to undress. Revealing a black bikini with white lace lining the outer edges of the top and bikini bottoms, also there was a little white bow in the center of the top and one right above her butt. Shikamaru's mind soon wandered to how she would look while removing her suit really, really slowly. Shaking his head he cleared his mind and reached up grabbing her by the waist and lowering her in the water. "Thanks." She whispered. "Any time." He answered. The two were interrupted by a wave being splashed on them, turning they saw Kankuro laughing and pointing at Kiba; and Kiba who was trying to look innocent. Smiling the couple made a huge wave and splashed the two laughing guys in front of them. Soon a water fight ensued, with laughter and shouts of "watch out for Kenchi!"

The group of friends stayed in the river for what seemed like hours. Playing various games and the girls would lie out and try to 'tan'. That is until they were ambushed and thrown back into the river, which would only cause another water war.

Lying in their lovers arms the only ones left at the river bank were the three couples. Kankuro held Phoenix to him, her arm draped over his chest and lying on her son. Kankuro ahd his son curled up at his other side sleeping. Haru was curled up next to Shikamaru, who was absent mildly running his hand up and down her arm, while Naruto and Hinata were leaning against a nearby tree, Hinata sitting in between his legs. "It's so peaceful." Haru sighed. "Hummm." Phoenix answered. "Well I think it's time for me to go home now." Hinata mumbled. Naruto stood pulling her with him and with a mock wave and a goodnight the couple was headed back to the village. Haru sat up and stared into Shika's face, "You ready to go home?" He smiled and kissed her softly, "ready if you are." She smiled and got up. Kicking her sister lightly in the butt to signal they were leaving. Phoenix swatted at her foot and smiled. Soon it was just the small family left out to stare up at the sky. "I love you." Phoenix smiled and sat up to look into his eyes, "I love you too." "You better." He joked. She giggled as she leaned in and planted a soft kiss to his lips. He just hugged her to him not wanting to break the contact. Finally breaking away, because of the need to breathe he lightly rubbed her loved bruised bottom lip, "let's go before you two get sick or something." She smiled and stood bending down to scoop up Kenchi, waiting as Kankuro gathered up their clothes and stood next to her. Soon they too were heading to the village.

A/N

Nixey- Why do I feel like a lemon is coming up?!

Haru- WHAT?! You should know your writing this thing?!

Nixey- smirks yeah I know….MUWAHAHAHAHA!!

Haru- OO okies….well you know the drill for blocked chapters. Message for the password or if you already know it….have at it.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Chapter 38

All Good Things _Cum_ in Pairs

A/N : Ok so I have been working on this for the past week. I'm doing this in hopes to please the audience. If you took my poll then you know that out of the other four lemons I have written 2 for Shika 2 for Kankuro Shika had more people rate his. All four received five stars it's just more people rated Shika's. So I'm here to basically see how many people will rate this one….So if you likey RATE PLEASE!!

Oh Yeah this means it has switched to the other location with the other couple!! Hahaha two lemons at once, WHOOT WHOOT go me go me!!

Haru had barley managed to make it into the house good before he pounced. Eeeping from the shock of his tight hold on her body, she couldn't help the twirling feeling that was forming in the pit of her stomach, fast. Turning her around Shikamaru smashed his lips to hers, not giving her time to recover he shoved his tongue into her hot mouth and battled her for dominance, which of course he won and for his reward he received a heady moan from the squirming girl in his arms.

Laying her son down in the fold along makeshift bed, she turned to see her man smirking at her. "What?" she asked, even though she knew what was on his mind. Without speaking he pulled her to him and ravished her mouth, soon she was wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair. "You're like a drug, you know that?" he growled as he pulled back from her soft lips. She smirked and nodded her head, "Why you need a _fix_?" she asked seductively, his answer was a grunt and lifting her up while walking over to the bed.

Shikamaru placed heated kisses heavily on her skin making her moan and tremble in his arms, her own body on fire with painful lust and desire. Heat pooled between her legs as his lips trailed down her exposed abdomen. He kissed the juncture of her neck and shoulder, her pulse beating rapidly beneath her skin. Haru's small hands fumbled with the button of his pants, eventually releasing then and sliding it and his boxers off his hips, where Shika proceeded to kick them off unceremoniously. Practically tearing the bathing suit from her body he threw it to the floor to join his clothes as well. Using his thumb he teased and rubbed the swollen bundle between her thighs, eliciting a moan from her mouth and her body shook. Shikamaru smirked as he teased and prodded the bundle whispering hotly in her ear, "Cum for me Haru, cum." Haru couldn't take much more and soon the tight coil snapped sending her into hot, sweet abyss. Shikamaru caught the slumping girl and picked her up making their way to the kitchen. _Something new._ He thought as he made his way through the doorway.

Kankuro laid the blonde down on her back on the bed. Staring down at her flushed face and her blue-green eyes had that lust filled gaze. Exhaling a breath he lightly ran his fingers over her body, then smirking very mischievously. She looked up at her puppet master questioningly, "What are you smirking about, puppet-boy?" He just smirked some more and leaned down so that his hot breath and lips caressed her ear as he spoke, "I plan to make you _beg_ for me to fuck your brains out." Phoenix's face and body heated up at his promise, yes she knew it was no threat. Moaning a little in his ear she ran her hands down his cloth covered back landing on his ass giving it a tight squeeze. He pulled away from her and took off his shirt, she sat up in the bed and waited as she watched him. He pulled a chair from the desk and sat it near the edge of the bed, sitting down he smirked at the look he was receiving. "And how do you plan to make me _beg _from over there?" She asked as she crawled on her hands and knees to the edge of the bed. Kankuro just smirked "you'll see."

Setting the trembling girl down on her feet he waited for her to open her eyes. Red orbs met brown with a hint of lust. Looking around Haru looked back at her man nonverbally asking why are we in the kitchen? He just smirked and pushed her to get up on the table. As she got up on the table he placed a hand on her chest to get her to lie back. Doing as instructed she laid back on the wooden table, just perfect for her to lay back on with her legs propped up. She watched as Shikamaru went into the freezer and pulled out the bin of ice. Haru's eyes widened as she thought about what he was planning on doing with those cold cubes. His response was another smirk.

Phoenix eyed the smirking man in front of her and was about to pout when all of a sudden she couldn't move her body. She sat wide eyed as she realized that Kankuro had blue chakra strings admitting from his fingers. Sitting back in the seat so he was wide legged he watched as her face turned to him and she cocked her head to the side, "Kankuro what are you doing? Release me." "No." he stated flatly. Phoenix began to flush and it wasn't because she was hot, no she was getting mad. "Damn it you tease! Let me go, now!" Kankuro just smirked some more and moved his fingers watching as his girl began to reach for the edges of her shirt. Phoenix sat back and watched as her body began to move on its own, well sort of. Removing her shirt over her head, he had her throw it to the floor. "Now for the bikini top, oh and I like the butterfly." He smirked Soon her top made its way to the floor as well, leaving her bare chest in full view of his hungry gaze. "So hot." He whispered. Phoenix's breath began to pick up pace, this was _really _starting to turn her on. "Kankuro…" she purred. Shaking his head, "Already…but I'm just getting started…and I'm not stopping." She quirked a brow at his declaration, but gasped at what he was making her do now. He had her hands running lightly over her exposed breasts, tweaking her nipples and then squeezing the soft mounds. "ohh.." he smirked at the sound she was releasing. _This is going to be good, definitely going to do this again._

Shikamaru dipped his hand in the bin and picked up one of the cubes. The dark haired shinobi held his hands above her, his body heat instantly melting the ice, letting the freezing drops drip off his fingers, Haru couldn't help but gasp as they made contact with the skin of her breasts and belly, her nipples instantly hardening at the cold. Gently he dragged the melting ice down and around one of her nipples, instantly hardening it. "Ah Shika…its cold!" She gasped. Repeating his torture one ice cube after another he watched as the konuchi withered and whimpered under his touch, "Please..Shika…it's so cold….I can't take much more." She whined out almost to the point she sounded as if she was begging. Smirking he grabbed one more and proceeded to circle one of her nipples while leaning forward and taking the other into his hot mouth. The konuchi screamed at the sudden sensation of his hot mouth warming her frozen skin and Shika had to hold her down to keep her from jumping off the table. The combined feeling of the cold ice on one breast while his mouth worked the other mercilessly made her mind short circuit. All other thoughts were forgotten except the incredible sensation of hot and cold and his teeth, lips and tongue working to warm the bit of flesh he had previously frozen. _Fucking good._

Soon he had her pants off and boy shorts on the floor as well. Now sitting/standing on her knees he released on of her breasts and watched as her hand slowly made its way south. Phoenix was too lost in the sensations of her hands moving over her body to protest what he was about to make her do to herself. Soon her pointer finger found that tight little bundle of nerves and her eyes shot open at the sensation that shot through her body. "Aahh..Kami." Kankuro's pants were begging to become very tight, but he wasn't about to stop what she was doing. He watched as her finger disappeared then reappeared, he could see from his spot that she was _well_ prepared and enjoying it. Her juices coating her finger, soon he added another then a third. He watched as her body shook and convulsed, "Please…please Kankuro…aaahhh." He didn't let up his torture instead he let her fall back on the bed watching as now her body was exposed and wide open for his gaze. Panting and purring she managed to look at him, his smirk plastered on his face and had a visible bulge in his pants. "are you enjoying that, Nixey?" She shook her head. _Damn him._ "Kankuro….you fucking tease….I can't take much more." Kankuro got up from his chair and walked over to the edge of the bed. Leaning down he kissed her lips, still not releasing his jutsu. Moaning into the kiss Phoenix felt her climax soon coming. Breaking away from the kiss, he wanted to watch her, see her face contort in pleasure. Her breathing picked up and soon she tilted her head back and released a scream/moan that was coherent to that of his name. He smirked. _One down._

Shikamaru was thoroughly enjoying himself at the moment as he felt the flesh of the red haired woman grow warm against his tongue. Her sweet, cool taste was like the world's best Popsicle, with skin so soft he thought she might melt in his mouth as he sucked and nibbled hungrily. His free hand strayed to her waist, gripping her tightly and holding her still when her arching and squirming got out of hand. Haru was moaning pleasured praise at the explosive sensations she was feeling as his tongue circled and flicked her nipple sending a jolting pleasure straight to her core. The liquid ache of arousal was already pulsing strongly between her legs but before he focused his attentions there, she desperately wanted to feel his mouth on the breast he was still torturing with the ice. "Please Shika the other one!" She moaned as she lifted her back off the table. The man at her breast smirked against the supple flesh and gave one more, hard suck to the sensitive nipple before releasing it with an audible pop. He immediately closed his lips around the icy nipple and began to apply a gentle suction that quickly escalated into licks and bites. Haru couldn't take much more and soon she was feeling the tightening began to twist to the point of breaking. Sensing her closeness to her climax he slide two fingers into her wet passage and watched as she bucked at the sensation that sent her over the edge once more.

Waiting for her to come down from her orgasm, he watched as her breathing slowed and she opened her eyes. "Round two." Her eyes shot open, "What?!" Making her get up and off the bed he made her walk over to the wall leaning against it with her back to it. Her legs still shaking and if it won't for his jutsu she would have fallen long ago. Putting his chair back in front of her he sat and watched as she began to pleasure herself once more. Letting her head fall forward she moaned at the sensations building once more in the pit of her stomach. Removing his pants and boxers he sat naked spread eagle in the chair, his erection standing at attention, enjoying the show before him. Phoenix caught glances with him and her mouth watered at the sight before her. _Fuck I can't take much more of this._ "Kank-kankuro….. please…I can't….can't take any more." Climaxing once more, he released his jutsu and allowed her to slump to the floor. Putting his hands interlocked behind his head he watched her lay there, her breathing heavy and her thighs glistening from her orgasms. She soon recovered and managed to sit up then crawl her way over to the smirking man in the chair. "So you ready to beg me." He teased. Without answering she whimpered as she made her way to him. Reaching up using his thighs as leverage, she grabbed his throbbing member and wrapped her hot mouth around it. Kankuro let go a throaty moan. Placing his hand on her head he helped to bob her head up and down. Phoenix relaxed her throat and pushed his cock down till it reached the back of her throat. Gripping her hair he held her head still, not wanting to go so quickly. Phoenix sensed this and inwardly smirked. She waited for him to release his grip on her hair and she pulled him from her mouth. "Move to the bed." She instructed. He whimpered at the loss of contact but did as he was told, curious as to what she was going to do. Once on his back she leaned over him and took him in her mouth once more, working it back up to hardness and close to climax. When she felt his fingers gripping her hair once more she took him all the way in and then cupping his balls she stuck her finger in his ass and sending a surge of chakra threw all of it. Kankuro's eyes flew open at the sensation he received all at once and then all he saw white as he chocked out her name and experienced on of the most powerful climaxes he had ever received. Cleaning him up she smirked as she waited for him to come back down from his high.

Picking the shaking girl up, he carried her to the bedroom and made his way to the bed. Laying her down, he positioned himself at her leaking entrance and without warning slammed into her, filling her to the core completely with his aching member. Shika couldn't suppress the moan that escaped his mouth at the feel of her tight, wet, warmth that surrounded him, holding him snuggly in place. _So tight…so hot_ Haru moaned at the feel of being completely filled. Reaching her hands up she wrapped them around his neck and bucked her hips for him to start moving. Pulling back from her he slammed into her tight body, both parties moaning at the friction. "Umm…Shika…it feels…so…gooood." She moaned her face flushed and her nails digging into his shoulder blades. Leaning down he captured her lips and their tongues once again battled for control. He groaned as he felt her muscles tense, tightening even more around his length. His left hand was on the bed while his right ran smoothing strokes down her sides as he pulled back slightly before sliding into her depths once more. When they both moaned in pleasure he did it again, pulling out further this time. When her nails scratched down his back he thrust a bit more forcefully. Haru responded so beautifully to his every move and soon he was using his ninja speed to slide in and out of her delicious heat, thrusting faster and harder while every sound she made drove him on. When her inner walls began to quiver and tighten around him slowed his movements and she groaned her disapproval. She was so close. He leaned down to tweak the twin peaks one by one. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist while her hands slipped around his neck and fisted his hair.

"Fuck woman, where did you learn that little trick?" She just smiled up at the panting ninja, "It just _came_ to me." He smirked as he pulled her to him, flipping them over in the process, "fine, your mine now." he growled out. Plunging into her wet core deeply, Kankuro gasped and went still, supporting himself on his shaking forearms, his biceps bunching as they contained his body's desire to move. "So fucking _hot_….so tight…damn, Phoenix…you feel _too_ good." He groaned out. "Kankuro.." she pleaded moving her hips to get him to move. He began to pump his hips, pulling his length completely out only to slam himself back in. Phoenix couldn't help the moans and cries of pleasure that he brought out of her, he knew what he did to her and she didn't hold back. "Do you want me to fuck you Nixey?" He growled close to her ear. She tried to answer him, tried to find her voice. She knew that he would get pissed if she didn't answer him, something she discovered about her puppet master, just like his jutsu, he loved to have control over her and she loved it too. "Answer me Phoenix." _I'm trying, damn it!_ "I…I….I..," was all she could manage. "Wrong answer." And before she could comprehend what was going on he withdrew from her. She whimpered at the loss of contact and looked up at her shinobi, and what she saw was an erotic site in itself.

He rotated his hips against her, knowing that he was hitting just the right spot when her eyes would roll back in her head. Repeating the movement, he leaned down and captured lips as he almost pulled out completely and thrust back into her depths grinding against her. His kisses were tender, moving down her jaw and throat until he buried his face in her hair. "Haru.." he said with a groan as her hips ground against his eagerly. "Look at me." She opened her eyes and smiled for a moment before the sensations he was inspiring caused her to moan once more. He brought her closer and closer to the edge, knowing he would be there soon as well. His lips locked with hers once more while his hand slipped between their bodies, adding pressure to her clit. It was just what she needed and he pulled back to watch as her face contorted in complete and utter pleasure. She kept her eyes opened, even if just a little, and locked with his for as long as she could, soon allowing them to close due to the intense pleasure her body was racked with. His eyes closed as well as her tightly clenching walls threw him off the cliff into ecstasy as well. The muscles in his back and abdomen tightened as he felt the most incredible heat pulsing through him as he filled her with his seed. Her walls still twitched and squeezed him drawing out his orgasm until he was sure he would pass out. When both bodies stopped shaking, Shikamaru emerged from her body and laid on his back. Haru rolled so that she was half laying on his chest, "Shika…" "Hmm?" he breathed out. "Kami I love you." She declared as she leaned over and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, sparking the passionate flame once more. Rolling her over he smirked down between their bodies making his now hardened member bounce to smack her in the stomach. "I love you too, Haru." He sealed it with a kiss and once more buried him self in her warmth, both moaning at the feel of being connected once more.

There he knelt his member erect and stiff before him, his body glistening with sweat worked up from their current ministrations, but it was his eyes that drew her in; hard, hypnotizing, demanding and fierce with desire. Before she knew what was coming he reached for her. Grabbing her by her waist he turned her so her ass was in the air and at the perfect height for him to slam into her. His entrance was slow, gentle, almost mocking because once seated inside her weeping core he showed no mercy. Slamming into her with a force she didn't know he had all she could do was scream and moan at the sensation. She buried her face into the pillow to drown out the scream that initiated from a particular hard plunge that sent her body partially off the bed. Leaning up on her hands and knees she slammed back against him. Leaning forward Kankuro hissed in her ear, "Now, how badly do you want me?" This time she did answer knowing full well the consequences if she didn't. "Bad, _really_ bad." "Yeah?" "Hmmm-mmm." She moaned. He chuckled darkly, "you're gonna have to do better than that baby." Phoenix gave a frustrated moan and opened her legs wider. Feeling him falter in his movements she smirked to herself and hearing his pained whisper of _"Fuck!"_ fly across her bare skin. He always got like that when she gave him more room to explore, when she allowed him to reach depths inside her that he normally couldn't. He recovered quickly and was soon making her moan his name like a mantra. "Cum for me Phoenix." It was like a trigger had been pulled and with it came a release so huge it left her mind spinning and soon she fell into darkness. Kankuro soon followed her, the feel pf her walls squeezing him like a vice was all he needed, releasing his seed with one final thrust holding her hips back against his body. His breathing finally evening out and he noticed she was out, pulling from her he turned her over on to her back waiting for her to return. Opening her eyes she blinked a few times before she smiled softly at the man smiling back at her, "so round three?" he joked. Phoenix groaned and turned on her side, "No more Kuro-kun, I can't go another round with you…need sleep." He laughed and pulled her to him, kissing the juncture of her neck and wrapping an arm around her waist, "I love you." "I love you too puppet-boy."

A/N

Nixey- WooHoo 7 pages of pure smutt!! I'm so proud of myself

Haru, Shika, and Kankuro- passed out

Nixey- OO well I hope I didn't OVERwork them?! Oh well If you ENJOYED this then RATE PLEASE!! I want to see how I'm fareing!! Thanx again for reading.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Training or Playing ...

6 months later

"Haru!" The red head turned around and smiled at the two approaching, "Onne-chan. Temari-san." The three konuchi had agreed to meet and spend the day together. "So?" Haru asked as she looked to the two older shinobi. Phoenix smiled her eyes bright with excitement, "Let's go...get breakfast because I'm starving!" The girls laughed as Phoenix wrapped her arms around her mid-section graoning for emphasis. "All right." The girls looped arms with one another and headed to the nearest resturant.

"Are you sure, you'll be ok? I mean I don't mind sitting this one out." Hinata smiled and shook her head. "I'm sure Kankuro-kun. I love playing with Kenchi." She smiled as she opened her arms to take the toddler from his dad, "Besides Naruto-kun has been talking non-stop about sparring with you." She stated as she smiled at the blonde, who smiled his imfamous grin, eyes shut and hands behind his head. "Yeah I want to show Hinata here how pathetic you are." He laughed. Kankuro just smirked and looked over at Ryu, then looked back at the blonde, "So is this one on one or are we doing teams?" "I think teams would be fun." Naruto smirked as Kankuro and Ryu turned to the voice. "Kiba and Shikamaru, huh?" The two jounin looked at each other, then back at the two that just joined in. "Well I guess it's three on two?" Ryu stated. "Fine by me." Kankuro smirked as he reached for one of the scrolls on his back. "I would like to join in, if that is ok?" "Hey bushy-brow. Sure you can join."

Walking out of the resturant the girls laughed as they made their way down the street. "Oh man, that was the best meal I have ever had." Haru said while rubbing her stomach. Temari laughed as she grabbed Phoenix's arm, "You mean you DON'T like my cooking?" Phoenix laughed out right, "So you DO call what you make cooking?" Temari smacked her arm and started to pout. Haru tried to stiffle a laugh, but failed. She turned to face the red head who was now red in the face, "You too? Well see if I try to feed you two again!" "Please don't." Phoenix joked. Soon all three girls were laughing. "Hey guys!" The three turned to see Sakura and Ino approaching. Phoenix rolled her eyes and hissed. Haru saw and heard her, "Onne-chan, I know you still don't get along with her, but please let's try to be civil." Phoenix huffed as she shook her head signaling that she would _try_ to be good, so long as the blonde bimbo didn't start anything.

_Hn Bimbo...haha ah I crack myself up._

_**Hey wench.**_

Phoenix almost screamed out loud, but managed to contain her happiness.

_Katour...where have you been?_

_**Um..inside you wench where else?! smirks I'll tell you later...**_

Phoenix rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

_I've missed you..._

It was Katour's turn to smirk...

_**You've missed me...huh how bad?**_

_laughs Not THAT bad cat-boy._

_**Let me out wench..it's been too long. **_

Phoenix smiled softly and turned to her friends, "Hey Katour's back." Haru quirked a brow, "Where'd he go?" Temari looked as if she was asking the same thing. Phoenix just shrugged her shoulders. Taking a kunai from her bag she cut her palm and slammed it down, "Summoning Jutsu Tiger Flame." The girls stepped back a bit as the ground underneath Phoenix began to crack and seperate. Soon Katour was climbing out. Once out he turned to smile down at his host, "Missed you too wench." Before Phoenix could retort he pulled her to him in a tight embrace. Her eyes widened at the sudden contact but soon she relaxed and hugged him back. "So..what are you beautiful ladies doing?" Phoenix hit the cat demon in his chest, "Not you. Ok girls lets go." Ino gave a mock look, "Your just going to let him roam free?" Phoenix turned her face showed little content, "Yes, Ino I am. Have a problem with it?" Ino crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't think the Hokage would want a demon running loose in the village, while your off playing." Phoenix made a move towards her but was stopped by her sister, "Nii-chan wait. Ino back off, Katour is safe, he would never do anything to harm another.." He laughed. Haru looked at the snickering demon and scowled at him, he stopped. Ino scrunched up her face, "Honestly I don't know why they didn't finish you off earlier." Everyone's jaw about hit the ground, even Katour's. Soon Ino found herself in Phoenix's grip, "You got guts, bitch. You wish to back them up?" Ino's eyes widened and then her pride got the best of her, "Whatever, Phoenix. Let me go!" Phoenix released her grip on her collar and watched as she stumbled back a few steps. Haru, Temari, Katour and even Sakura stood at the ready incase a fight broke out. Haru knew that if Katour felt Phoenix was in danger he would attack, something they never thought about here at Konoha. Haru looked at the cat demon, who she could tell if he was in his true form his fur would be on ends and his teeth bared.

"Ha is that all you got?" Ryu smirked at the shadow user. Shikamaru smirked as he waited for the right opportunity to release the light bomb. _Wait for it...wait for it...NOW!_ Releasing the bomb, Ryu had to hide his eyes, that left him open. "Shadow Possesion Jutsu, complete. "Damn." Ryu hissed as he looked down and saw that he was connected to Shikamaru. Making the older shinobi do funny poses and dance around he couldn't help but laugh. "Shikamaru I promise when you release me, you better be ready to run." Shikamaru smirked. "Sure Ryu i'll remember." Ryu chuckled but is was cut off due to the body flying passed his face, "What the?" "Ow. Damn it!" Ryu laughed at his best friend who barley managed to miss the hits coming from the blonde ninja. "Aaarrgghhh!"

_POOF_

_Damn another clone. How many can this guy make? _"Shit!" Jumping out of the tree he was in Kankuro managed to dive into the bushes below, _well this brings back memories.._ "Oy, hiding won't help you." Naruto taunted. kankuro smirked and threw out two somke bombs. Naruto was confused...for a second, but was too late to block the attack. Kicking him in the chest Kankuro managed to trap Naruto inside the blackant. "Now were even." the puppet master smirked. Before Kankuro could relax he heard an all too familar call, "FANG OVER FANG!" "Oh man." Bringing the blackant with him he managed to stay out of the dog's way. Kiba and Akamaru emerged from the hole in the ground not too far from where Kankuro was origionally, "Come on out here Lee." he called. "LEAF HURRICANE!" Kankuro watched as the green clad ninja made short work of Kiba.

"INO SHUT UP!" Haru yelled. The blonde stared at her teammate and rolled her eyes, "Oh please Haru. You know if it wasn't for the fact that Shikamaru likes you, I wouldn't waste my time with you." "That's it!" Phoenix yelled as she launched herself at the konuchi.

Lying on the ground the six guys relaxed and closed their eyes, that is until they heard an all to familar yell, "PHOENIX!"

A/N

Nixey- Haha I'm gonna kick her A!! Believe it!

Naruto- Stop stealing other people's lines!

Nixey- My bad! Troublesome.

Shika- Nope that's mine.

Nixey- ponders Destiny..

Neji- Don't even...

Nixey- sighs oh well next chapter up ASAP


	40. Chapter 40

A/N recap:

A/N recap:

"INO SHUT UP!" Haru yelled. The blonde stared at her teammate and rolled her eyes, "Oh please Haru. You know if it wasn't for the fact that Shikamaru likes you, I wouldn't waste my time with you." "That's it!" Phoenix yelled as she launched herself at the konuchi.

Chapter 40

Allow Me

Phoenix flew towards the blonde, but before she could land a hit she was stopped by Haru. Haru stared at her sister then to a shocked Ino. Turning so her body faced her teammate she hissed back to her sister, "Allow me." Then launched herself Ino had no time to react. Throwing her hands up in an attempt to cushion the blow it did little good. Haru punched her so hard she flew acrross the field, slamming into a nearby tree. Flash stepping over to her slumped body Haru knelt and grabbed Ino by the collar, "Speak of me and Shikamaru like that again, and I _won't_ be responsible for my actions." Releasing the girl she turned and made a move to walk away, Ino had other plans. Throwing a kunai at Haru's back she smirked as she watched it go. Haru sensed it and managed to block it with her own kunai. Sending it to the right with a _clinck._ Ino stared wide-eyed, then her face became frustrated as she yelled out, "You think your so _special_! That your so hot and strong!" Haru stood her face straight as she listened to Ino's rant. Now in tears Ino screamed, "I HATE YOU! You took everything from me!" Ino stood on shaky legs and stared back at Haru, a hardened gleam in her eyes; then her focus went to her sister. "And you!" she pointed, "I hate you most of all." Phoenix tsked and turned her head, "Your not worth wasting chakra on. Haru, leave her and let's go." Haru turned to follow her sister when Ino launched. Nearly avoiding her blow, Haru managed to flip back and get a better stance. "INO! Stop this!" Sakura yelled almost in tears.

The guys made it in time to see Ino ignore Sakura's plea and launch herself once more at Haru. Haru readied her stance and easily blocked her attack and slung her over and behind her. Haru turned and growled out, "enough Ino! I'm through, you come at me agian and I _won't_ hold back!" Shikamaru now stood at her side. Ino looked to her teammates and whinced at the look _he_ was giving her. "And remember what _I_ told you Ino. Teammate or not." Shikamaru wrapped an arm around Haru's waist for emphasis. Ino stood and turned walking away from the tight nit group, a group she felt she had no part in, whatsoever.

Katour walked up to Phoenix and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. Kankuro glared at the cat demon, hissed and then made his way to the two. "Get off." He growled out. Phoenix almost didn't catch what he had said, but Katour heard it loud and clear. With a smirk plastered on his face he just squeezed tighter. Phoenix's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing, struggling for him to release her she spat out, "Katour! Let me go! What are you doing?" The cat demon just smirked never taking his eyes off of Kankuro. Finally he released her and stepped back, ready for her attack. Whirling around she went to smack him accross the face, something he was obviously aware of because he caught her wrist and pulled her to him. Before either Phoenix or Kankuro could say anything he kissed her. Punching him in the chest he released her in time to miss Kankuro's punch. Leaving the two down on the ground he smirked at their expressions. "Nixey you asked me where I've been all this time, right?" She didn't answer she just stared back at him, her eyes wide. He closed his eyes and smirked once more, "I've been conserving chakra and now that you have released me I can fullfill what needs to be done." "What are you talking about?" She yelled back. Kankuro could do nothing more than listen as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Ryu now stood at her other side. "What are you planning Katouritsu?" he asked calmly. Pointing a clawed finger down at the girl in between them, "To take what belongs to me."

_**Phoenix you belong to me and only me.**_

_I don't Katour! You know my place is with Kankuro!_

_**He can't protect you! Not like I can!**_

_Enough! Stop this!_

_**You WILL be mine. When I am finished with what I need to do, you WILL be mine. Out of all the women I have controled you are the only one that has faught back! That makes you perfect to become my mate, and you will be.**_

_Katouritsu...I can't..._

_**You don't have a choice, wench your mine. Except your fate.**_

The guys felt as Phoenix began to slump, both grabbed a hold of her and both guys glared at the cat demon. Katour just stared back, "Keep her safe until I return. That is all the time you will have left with her. Once I return she is MINE, and not even you" he points to Kankuro, "will be able to stop me." Kankuro growled as he launched himself into the tree, Katour laughed as he jumped back. "What's the matter, puppet boy did I hit a nerve?" "I'll kill you before you can lay a hand on her!" Katour's face hardened and he dissapeared. Kankuro stopped in his tracks and looked around soon he could hear the cat demon talking, but it was as if he was everywhere. "You can't stop me. She belongs to me, we are bound together. She is no longer yours to keep." "FUCK YOU! She's mine!" Kankuro heard the demon laugh as his voice began to fade, "not for long."

Haru ran up to her sister and brother seeing the blank expression on her sister's face she looked up to her brother, "Nii-san, what's wrong? What's going on? Why is Kankuro chasing after Katouritsu?" Ryu closed his eyes as he whispered, "It's starting. Katouritsu is planning to take Phoenix for his own." Haru shook her head, "What do you mean? I thought he cared for her?" Ryu turned to face his youngest sister, "I don't know Haru."

Phoenix sat back not paying attention to her surroundings, she was too busy searching her mind, trying to find any answers to her problem. Growling she grabbed her head. Haru and Ryu grabbed her arms and both asked simultaneously, "Phoenix what's wrong?" At this time Kankuro dropped down next to them and scooped her up. Not wanting to waist any time he jumped up and ran off, headed in the direction of the Hokage's mansion. Ryu hollered out to his friend, "What's going on?" When he didn't get an answer, "Come on" he yelled to the rest of the group. Soon they were following behind Kankuro. Haru took Kenchi from Hinata and held him close. The toddler was beginning to cry and whimper. _onee-chan_


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Katouritsu's Objective

The small group sat in the office of the Hokage. Tsunade sat behind her desk, her hands folded in front and her eyes closed. Sitting on the spare couch was Shikamaru and Haru at one end, Temari and Ryu at the other. Kankuro was standing next to the end that Ryu was at, holding a sleeping Kenchi in his arms. Phoenix stood in the middle of the room, her head bowed and her eyes downcast. Overall the room was reeking of tension, just waiting for someone to spark things off. Haru stood up off the couch surprising the others seated with her, "Lady Hokage. Please do not blame Phoenix for Katour..." "SILENCE!" Haru jumped at the Hokage's sudden voice. Phoenix raised only her eyes to look at the blonde, whose face was showing sighs of just being pissed off. Her eyes were fixed on the girl standing in the middle. Now turning her head to Haru she motioned for her to sit, when she didn't she yelled it, "SIT! Or leave your choice!" Haru sat down. Tsunade's attention was now back on the jounin in front of her, she sighed, loudly. "Phoenix, you know that what you did was...down right stupid!" Raising her head she glared back at the Hokage, don't get her wrong, Tsunade scares the crap out of her, but to say that she was at fault was too much for the stubborn girl to take. "What do you mean what I did was stupid? I didn't do anything!" Tsunade slammed her hands down on the desk, "You know EXACTLY what you did! Releasing a demon in _my_ village." Phoenix took a step towards the desk, but was stopped by Kakashi putting a hand on her shoulder. Stopping in her tracks she listened to the Hokage. "He has been sealed in you all this time and you mean to tell me you didn't know what he was planning? For Kami sakes Phoenix he's a demon, a demon that preys on women." Phoenix's anger was rising and she was doing everything possible to keep from exploding, especially since this is NOT her home and she can be punished for disrespecting another leader. "Please Lord Hokage..." "Haru not now." "But listen to me please. My sister trusted him, she trusted him with her life. HE betrayed her..she had no idea he was planning on leaving much less what his intentions were..." Tsunade let Haru plead, hell she would let her beg if she wanted too, but the fact of the matter was she _knew_ what Phoenix _wasn't_ saying. "Haru...how well do you know your sister?"

Phoenix's head shot up. "What, what are you talking about?" Haru replied confusion lacing her words. Phoenix stared the woman in the eyes as she continued, "Do you know just how powerful she is? Phoenix has…." "SHUT UP!" Phoenix screamed. "YOU TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW AND I WILL!" Kakashi held Phoenix by her arms from behind which kept her from leaping at Tsunade. "Everyone leave now!" she instructed. The group was hesitant and did not want to leave, not after what was just said. "We won't leave." Kankuro stated flatly. Tsunade turned to him, "Leave or I will make you, this is no longer a Suna matter this is Leaf. You have no authority over this situation anymore." Before any one else could protest Phoenix spoke, just above a whisper but loud enough that they heard her. "Please, go. Ryu...Haru...Kankuro...I'm sorry." Haru's eyes began to water, "NO! Lady Tsunade please.." "DAMN IT HARU LEAVE!" Her sister screamed. Haru saw the look of pain, fear, sadness, and worry flash through her sister's eyes; it was those emotions that caused her to get up on shaky legs and walk out the door, leaving her sister, Kakashi and Lady Tsunade alone in the office. Sitting down in her seat, she let go a breath and looked to Kakashi, "Leave us." Releasing the young woman from his grasp he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, "she means well." He whispered. Bowing to Lady Tsunade he turned and left the two alone.

Once outside the office Kakashi sighed at the looks from the group who sat outside the door, "It won't do you any good to sit out here." He stated. "What's going on sensai? I mean what did she mean by, 'do I know my sister?' What kind of question is that?" Haru asked as tears made their way to the surface of her lids. Sighing Kakashi looked at the small girl, "I'm afraid I do not know what she meant by it." Everyone visibly sunk. "Look, everyone just try to focus on something else." "How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Kankuro gritted out through clenched teeth. "She's being treated like a criminal. You know damn well she did nothing wrong." Shikamaru turned to the seething man, "Kankuro we have to trust what Lady Tsunade is doing." Haru looked at Shikamaru her face flushed, "What do you mean Shika?" He turned to her and softly caressed her face, "I mean she's the Hokage. She cares for Phoenix, she knows something is bothering her and she's trying to find out what that is. If any one can get her to talk it's her." Kakashi smiled and waved good bye seeing as how Shikamaru had them some what under control. "Well I'm not leaving." Haru said as she sat on the bench in the hall. Soon the rest joined her and waited for their comrade to exit.

Sighing Tsunade closed her eyes, "Phoenix…" "Look, just do what you need to." "If you'd let me finish…." Phoenix raised her eyes to the woman before her and watched as she walked around the front of her desk, half sitting on the front. "You're just like her…your mother." "Don't talk about my mother." Phoenix spat back. Tsunade shot her face up and pointed a finger at the girl, "I will talk about Tsubaki all I want she was _my_..." "Then where the HELL were you when she needed you! When _we_ needed you!" Phoenix screamed her emotions getting the best of her. Tsunade looked at the girl surprise clearly on her face. "Yes, I know who you are I know you were my mother's mother, and frankly I don't care." Yes, she knew that Lady Tsunade was their grandmother, something that was suppose to be a secret, something that even the Leaf village did not know, or so she thinks. Tsunade closed her eyes, "How did you.." "Does it matter, I know. Look I'm not looking to start a 'loving' relationship.." "AND I'M NOT ASKING YOU TO! What I want from you is the truth, what the hell is he up to?" Phoenix hissed, "I told you I DON'T KNOW!" Tsunade's anger began to rise and soon she was right in front of the girl, "I'll admit short temperament runs in the family so watch it!" Phoenix stood unfazed. Taking in a breath she glared at her granddaughter, "Look I have to protect this village so either you tell me what I need to know…or I'll have no choice but to put you in prison." Phoenix stood tall her hands at her sides and her face set, "do what you must." "Aaarrggghhh! Damn it girl!" she threw her hands up in defeat, turning around she tried a different approach, "Ok here's what I know. I know that Katouritsu is a cat demon, a demon from about three hundred years ago. It's said that he was sealed by a priestess, her name lost to time, but nevertheless he was sealed inside the Sphinx crystal, the one around your neck. I believe that he is planning to extract himself from the stone completely." Phoenix stood taking in this information trying to piece things together in her head. Tsunade continued when she knew she had the girl's attention, "He needs something to complete this…" Looking at Phoenix's expression change to one of sadness, she continued. "What does he need Phoenix?" Without looking up she whispered, "a sacrifice." Tsunade quirked a brow. "What?" Looking up she answered their eyes connected with the each other, "he needs a sacrifice, a body to take over. Since he wants me as his mate he has to choose another." Sighing Phoenix continued, "I've known he was up to something, my body felt like it was being drained, like I was loosing energy." "Did you ever say anything?" "No. I didn't know exactly what he was doing and I didn't think any thing of it when I released him, I figured we had been through so much lately he was resting." Tsunade stood, "Do you know where he's headed?" Shaking her head no Phoenix closed her eyes opening them once more to reveal unshed tears, "I will stop him, on my own." Tsunade shook her head, "You can't." Phoenix laughed, "I can and I will. I will not involve others. I should be able to find him through the connection, but I'll do it alone." Hardening her gaze she showed the Hokage she meant what she said next, "I won't hesitate to kill him." "Can you?" taking only a moment she replied, "Yes. If there is no other way, then I will kill him even if it means ending my own life to do it." Tsunade's eyebrows furred, "What do you mean ending your own life?" "We're connected if I die before he can complete the ceremony then he dies as well. I know the risks of him being loose and I will do what I must to take care of it, I've known for a while that this might happen, I just didn't want to believe it." Tsunade stayed quiet and Phoenix spoke once more, "I'm prepared to die, I have no qualms with death and I do not regret my life, I only regret leaving behind those I love the most."

Haru began to get anxious and couldn't sit still. "Haru, you need to calm down." Shikamaru said smoothly. Haru stopped and pressed her ear to the door. "Haru!" Shikamaru hissed, "What are you doing?" "Shh." She whispered. Pressing her ear harder to the door she could barley make out what was being said. Sighing she pulled her ear away from the door and sighed, "well at least their not yelling anymore."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Chapter 42

What a Drag

Haru sat on the edge of her bed sighing aloud as she caught the attention of the figure lying next to her, "Haru..stop thinking about it." "How can I Shika, she left with out so much as a goodbye." Shika stroked her back softly, "She'll be fine, besides I heard she didn't go alone despite her stubborness." Haru turned to her boyfriend her eyes wide, "What? How? Who?" Shikamaru chuckled, "Gaara." She shook her head for him to continue, "Temari sent word that Gaara made her take Kankuro, Ryu and Kira with her." Haru placed a hand over her heart, she closed her eyes and smiled, "I'm glad. Gaara sure does have an influence over her." Shikamaru laughed out loud, "Yeah Temari said he threatened to take her off active duty if she didn't agree to his demands." It was Haru's turn to laugh. The couple shared a moment and then Haru got up to take a shower. Raising her hands above her head she streched high causing her to rise on her tiptoes. Shika smiled and realized he was late. "Oh crap!" he shouted as he jumped off the bed and made a mad dash for the closet. "What's wrong?" Haru asked concerned. "I'm going to be late for a meeting with the Hokage." Dressing in record time he ran past the girl only to stop, turn around and plant a kiss on her lips; then smile as he ran out the door. Haru shook her head and went into the bathroom to start her day.

"Your late." Tsunade stated. Shikamaru sighed and bowed, "Forgive me." Tsunade smiled, "Ok Shikamaru, I have a mission for you." Shikamaru stood straight and waited for his orders. "You may take one other with you, and currently just your luck Haru is the only one available." She said as she raised only her eyes to look at the young man. Looking back down to the folder she proceeded to tell him what the mission entaled of. Shimamaru hissed when she mentioned the name of the man that they were taking the ally scroll to. Tsunade heard his remark, "do you have something against this mission, Shikamaru?" Looking up he shook his head, "No mam." "Good. You leave at once. Here is the scroll." Taking the scroll he bowed and left the office in silence. Shizune turned to Tsunade, "Does he have something against Prince Kiyoshi?" Tsunade shrugged her shoulders as she poured her a shot of sake.

_Damn it! Having to see that sorry excuse for a dick._ SHikamaru stopped in his tracks and took in a breath. _What a drag._ Making his way to his apartment he ran into Asuma. "Hey there Shikamaru, what's wrong you look a little upset?" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and told his old sensai his and Haru's mission. Asuma laughed. "What's so funny?" Shikamaru asked as he quirked an eyebrow. His sensai just sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, "Just promise me you won't hurt him..he is our ally now." Shikamaru smirked, "that depends on if he _pisses_ me off." Asuma chuckled as Shikamaru walked off throwing up his hand in a wave. Shaking his head Asuma turned and headed to Kurenai's.

Haru came out of the bathroom refreshed and awake. "Now where did I put it?" she asked out loud as she looked for her hair tie. "Aahh there it is." she said excitedly as she picked it up, smiling as she ran it through her fingers.

Flashback

"Here Haru." Haru turned as her brother handed her a small package. Opening it she found a long white ribbon, looked to be made of satin. When she looked up at him he smiled. "It belonged to mother. She use to say that she was going to give it you. Course I was too young to care." he chuckled. "You've had it all these years?" she asked without looking up while her fingers ran over the material. Ryu sighed, "yeah. Dad had it kept away after she died, and when I went back that night to finish the fight I found it and brought it back with me. I knew I would give it to you, I just didn't know when." Haru smiled, "thank ani." as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Ryu held his baby sister to him and smiled too. _You look just like mother, I love you Haru._

End Flashback

Haru smiled as she wrapped her long red hair in the ribbon, which of course stood out. _Now..._ she thought but was inturrupted by Shikamaru returning home. "Hey Shika." She called out, when he didn't respond she walked out of the room and into the living room, "Shika what's wrong?" She asked as she saw him standing there in a daze it seemed. "Huh, Oh nothing. Um we have a mission." "Together?" she asked. He smiled, "yeah." She smiled, "Yeah! We haven't been on an actual mission together in a long time!" He laughed, "yeah well we have to deliver n ally scroll to Prince Kiyoshi." Haru looked a little surprised at the mention of that name, "are you ok with me going?" she asked. Shikamaru tsked, "It wouldn't be any fun going alone." He smirked. She smiled and shook her head, "When do we leave." "As soon as you're ready."

2 hours later

"It sure is nice out." Haru smiled as her long braid swayed as she walked, her eyes closed and her head tilted towards the sky. Shikamaru smiled as he watched her. _She's so easy to please._ "Hey Shika, how much further to the boarder?" "About a day and a half." Shaking her head, Haru jumped at the intense growl her stomach gave off. Shikamaru turned his face held suprise. Haru couldn't help the blush that crept accross her cheeks and nose, "I guess I'm hungry." She laughed shyly. Shikamaru shook his head, "You skipped breakfast didn't you?" Haru turned her head in a little girl fashion, "Well we were in a hurry." Smiling he grabbed her arm, "let's stop and eat." Smiling she all but dragged him to the nearby tree, sitting down and pulling out their bento boxes. "I am soooo hungry." She moaned as she pulled the boxes from her bag. Shikamaru leaned back against the tree and waited as she started to hand him his. Soon the couple was eating a delicious meal, something Shikamaru was getting much to use too. _What would I do with out her? and her cooking. smiles _After they finished Haru took the boxes and placed them back in her pack. Shikamaru held out his hand to help her to her feet, pulling her up he pulled into a hug. "You spoil me woman." Haru giggled and hugged him back. "Let's go." she said as she pulled him behind her.

Meanwhile

"Hey Nixey, you sure we're going the right way?" Phoenix sighed and rolled her eyes, "Kira if you ask me that one more time i'm gonna gut you." I don't think her threat was taken seriuosly because he laughed. Turning she went to punch him and he dodged it. "Oh, man am I making you mad?" He teased. Growling she pulled two sutra papers out from her pouch and before she could summon them Ryu and Kankuro intervened. Ryu punched Kira in the face sending him to the ground and Kankuro grabbed Phoenix from behind wrapping his arms around her middle pinning her arms to her sides in the process. "Enough you two." Ryu spoke. Kankuro kissed the juncture of Phoenix's neck, something he realized calmed her. Sighing she pulled from his grasp and replaced the papers in her pouch once more, "let's go."

"Well we made it to the boarder." Shikamaru stated. Haru stood next to him, "well at least we haven't ran into any trouble along the way." Shikamaru thought, _yeah it's almost to easy._ "Well let's get to the his highness." Haru laughed and shook her head; heading down the hill to the boarder of mountain country. Soon they sensed a presence. Pausing the two went into the ready. Shikamaru turned to Haru and without having to say a word she knew what he was saying, _enemy ninja, about ten._ She put her hand on the hilt of her sword that was attached to her back and Shikamaru pulled a kunai. Jumping out from behind the surrounding rock, the ninja appeared. _Cloud ninja_ "Give us the scroll." Haru and Shikamaru stood unfazed, "What scroll?" Shika asked. "The ally treaty, dumbass." Shikamaru gritted his teeth, "Screw you. We're not giving you anything." He hissed out. Haru pulled her sword out and held it in front of her body. Glancing back at her he nodded and they split ways. "get them." The ring leader yelled. Shikamaru managed to catch two of the ninja in his shadow, using his new enhanced chakra he is able to move freely and his captors don't mimic his every move. Smiling he pulled two kunai out and threw them at the two ninja stabbing them in the chest. Releasing his jutsu they fell to the ground with a thud. Jumping into the nearest tree Haru managed to escape an attack aimed for her head. Hissing she flash stepped to the attacker and cut him accross the back, he fell to the ground with a scream. Turning fast she blocked the next attack, this time he held a sword. Pushing back they slid a bit before coming to a stop. "Your cute girl, but that won't save you." "Feh, you mean it won't save you." Charging each other they clashed in the middle their swords inches from each others face. Haru stared the ninja in the face. His eyes were a bright blue and he had a scar on his left cheek that curved to his chin. Kicking her legs from under her she fell back knocking the wind from her lungs. Looking up she rolled in time to avoid his blade, rolling onto her feet she didn't give him time to react; flash steeping beside him she swiped her sword accross his abdomen. "Aaarrgghhh, bitch!" he spat as he stumbled back. Haru stood her sword at the ready. Holding a hand to his bleeding abdomen he dropped to one knee. "Why are you after the scroll?" she asked. His breathing was beggining to quicken and he dropped to the hard ground, Haru knew he wasn't long for this world. Rasping and now spitting blood he laughed, "why should I tell you?" "Because your dieing..so just tell me." He glanced up at the girl, "we hate the Leaf." Haru sheathed her sword and turned from the man on the ground. Not noticing the man jumping down next to the fallen ninja. She turned when she heard a sicking squish, turning she had her hand on the hilt and her eyes widened. The ninja that was lying on the ground was now dead for sure, why,because the man standing above him used his sword and ran it through his neck. Pulling it out his blood splattered the ground around him. Haru's face hardened and she pulled her sword from her back. Before either could attack a body flew down between them, both looked up and saw Shikamaru jumping down from the branch he was on. "Shika." Haru whispered. Shikamaru landed in front of her and took a stance. "Feh so that's what you were doing." the ninja spat as he looked down at the dead body of their leader. Shikamaru smirked, "You don't even know the half of it." The ninja in front of him smirked as he made some hand signs, soon Haru and Shikamaru were in a genjitsu.

Haru looked around her and was suprised when she saw Shikamaru vanish into thin air, "Shika!" she shouted but it did little good. Shikamaru himself was analyzing their situation, _this isn't good._ He thought. Soon he saw what looked like Haru. When he called out to her it was if she couldn't hear him and she was...crying. "Haru what's wrong?" he called and still she kept on. Running towards her he managed to get next to her and see what had her upset; there lying on the ground was..him. _She thinks i'm dead._ "HARU!" he yelled, he even tried grabbing for her, but his hand went right through her. "Damn it!" He looked around and finally he focused his mind and worked on breaking the jutsu. Haru was now running in what seemed to be an endless run. She was looking around her and all she could see was the same forrest surrounding, nothing changed. She stopped her running and saw Shikamaru kneeling on the ground, calling his name he turned to her his face covered in blood. She gasped and ran faster. "Haru.." he called to her before he fell face first. "SHIKA!!" she screamed. Making it to his side she knelt down and turned him over. His face was covered in blood, he had a cut along his right cheek bone, and a gash on his forehead. She shook him and when he didn't respond she began to cry. Hearing a rustle in the bushes she looked up in time to see the ninja running at her; she stood and realized her sword was gone, so using a discarded kunai she tried to block his attack and was doing fine until he stabbed her side with another. Groaning and falling to the ground her eyes widened when she heard her name whispered, a pained, shocked whispered. When she looked up she was looking into Shikamaru's worried face, he had been the one to stab her.

Shikamru heard her scream heard her call for him. _I'm coming Haru hang on._ When he arrived at the scene he saw Haru down on the ground and the ninja hovering above her, looking like he was ready to take advantage of her. Pulling a kunai from his pouch he charged the ninja, who in turn blocked his attack, but Shikamaru mangaed to stab him in the side causing the ninja to fall back to the ground. That's when the jutsu broke and there on the ground was Haru holding her bleeding side, holding a wound that he gave her. He whispered her name and when she looked up at him her face full of surprise it took everything he had to keep from crying. He reached down and pulled her to him, whispering apologies and placing a hand over hers on the wound. "Haru i'm sorry, I thought, I thought you...you were...a ninja...and..." "Shika...it's ok...it's nit your fault." He looked down at her, then back to her wound. Seeing the look on his face she knew it was bad, "Shika he's still here...we need to find him..." Shikamaru didn't sense his presence and he sat listmening to their surroundings when he concluded that indeed the ninja was gone he pulled her to him. "What do I do? We're to far to make it back to the village." Pulling away so he could see her face he noticed her eyes were closed, shaking her a little he called her name. Opening her eyes she smiled softly, "I'm sorry Shika." Shaking his head he held, "no... don't you dare, you hear me, no!" He stared down at her, then it hit her, _I wonder if I can do it? _"Shika...i'm going to try onee-chan's jutsu." Shikamaru quirked a brow and so she continued, "her kiss of death." Relization struck, "you can do it, when did she..?" "A long time ago, I just was never successful with it." Shikamaru nodded signaling her to try it. After a few hand signs Haru whispered the words needed, "kiss of death." and pulled him to her. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he felt his body tingle and felt as if he was starting to get dizzy. Haru pulled away and grunted, forcing his chakra to manipulate and change to that of healing, and slowly she began to heal herself. Shikamaru watched intently as the wound stop bleeding and began to mend itself. Once complete she smiled up at him and he could do nothing more than pull her to him and kiss her. "I thought I was going to loose you." he whispered. She smiled and stared into his eyes, "you can't get rid of me that easily." He laughed and leaned back against the nearest tree, "let's rest a bit before we head back out." Haru nodded and closed her eyes. Shikamaru smiled down and hugged her to him tighter, letting go a breath he sat back and thanked all the kami's that she was ok and still by his side.


End file.
